The Linder Lie
by Jiffy the Spiffy
Summary: It's never as simple as it seems. It never is the same afterwards. Who you are and who you choose to be can be as different as night and day. Please Read... Ch 34 is up!
1. The Copyright Junk

I'm not sure who read this and who didn't, but this is a re-write of my original story. I reworked a bunch of stuff based on the reviews I was getting. Reviews are highly appreciated because it lets me know if you like the story or not.  
  
Oh yeah..... just so I don't get sued here! I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters, even though I would love to be Michelle Rodriguez, and I sure as hell wouldn't mind owning Vin Diesel.  
  
This story takes place after The Fast and the Furious. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Jersey pulled her black Ion into one of the few parking spaces left in the front of the Toretto Garage. The other spaces were filled with highly detailed, expensive looking cars. She grabbed her shades off the dashboard, put them on, and stepped out of her car. It was a regular boiling hot Los Angeles day. As she stepped out, she noticed the two women in the garage. They both had dark hair and tan skin like Jersey. One was working on a white Jetta and the other, holding a clipboard and jotting down things. She walked until she was about three feet away from the two women.  
  
"You don't understand Mia, its not the engine, its the carburetor."  
  
"Yeah, I know Letty, but Dom said it was..."  
  
Jersey cleared her throat loudly and the two women instantly stopped talking. They both turned to look at her. The one she thought was Mia had a smile on her face, but the other had a look of ice.  
  
"Can I help you? Mia asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I'm looking for Dominic Toretto? Is he here?" Jersey asked uncertainly.  
  
"Uh...yeah, he's in the back." Mia said.  
  
Jersey was about to thank her, when...  
  
"Whadda you want wid Dom?" the ice look girl, Letty said.  
  
Jersey was about to reply when again...  
  
"Cause if you one a his bitches, I'm sure he don't wanna talk wid choo."  
  
That really pushed a button on Jersey. She walked up to 'Letty' and got into her face matching her look of ice with her own.  
  
"Excuse me, I am NOBODY'S bitch. I am here for a job!" she said with such a bite, she surprised herself.  
  
"Oh, are you Jersey?" Mia's voice interrupted.  
  
Jersey stepped away from Letty.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." she replied in a lighter tone.  
  
"Oh, okay, Dominic is in the back junkyard with the other guys"  
  
"Thanks." Jersey said and walked outside.   
  
She saw three guys sitting on the back of cars when she walked out. She felt self-conscious and looked down at what she was wearing, a gray tank top that made her breasts seem a size larger, baggy jeans that were low enough to see an inch of her black underwear, and beat-up Nikes. She shoved down her nervousness and walked toward the men.  
  
Jersey cleared her throat loudly again and the three men looked up at her.  
  
The one nearest to her had a cleanly shaven head and huge arm muscles. Another holding a half-empty Corona had messy brown hair and an intricate tattoo on his shoulder. The third, also with brown hair and tattooed arms, was lighting a cigarette.  
  
The man with the cigarette took a long drag, blew the smoke up at Jersey and gave a low whistle.  
  
"V." the bald man said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"What?" the man said back, acting innocent.  
  
The man with the Corona looked Jersey up and down and said, "What do you want sweetheart?"  
  
God, doesn't anyone have manners here, thought Jersey.  
  
"Well, I'm not here to get checked out by a pervert, that's for sure, I'm here for a job."  
  
"Jersey, right?" The bald man said in his gruff voice. Jersey couldn't help notice how low and manly his voice was.  
  
"Follow me." he said and stood up. The man started to walk towards the garage and Jersey followed. From behind her Jersey heard the same obnoxious man say,  
  
"See ya later, sweetheart."  
  
Jersey knew the man didn't mean for her to hear it, but she couldn't help herself. She turned around and out of the corner of her eye she saw the man, who she assumed to be Dominic, stop and turn as well.  
  
"I can't wait, pumpkin." she said in a highly sweet voice. The man who whistled at her broke into a laughing fit, even Dominic cracked a smile when he saw the man's surprised look.   
  
Jersey turned back to Dominic and said, "Shall we?"  
  
Once inside the garage, she saw Letty and Mia, both hunched over the Jetta. Jersey caught them looking at her and Dominic. The office had translucent windows and no door. The walls were littered with advertisements and pictures of racecars. The man gestured towards a chair as he made his way behind the desk to sit down.  
  
"Uh...as you probably already know, I'm Dominic Toretto, but you can just call me Dom. Um...the two girls in the garage were Mia, my sister, and Letty. The two guys in the back were Vince and Leon, sorry for their behavior, they usually only have one thing on their minds. And your Jersey....uh...Jersey." Dominic rustled through the papers on the desk until he found a manila folder, "Jersey Williams?" he finished opening up the folder.  
  
"Yeah," Jersey replied shortly, cringing at her fake last name. She hated to lie.  
  
"Says you've been around cars you whole life, care to explain?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Jersey replied, "My father was a pro-stock-car-racer, he brought me to all his races, taught me how to fix cars and how to build em.  
  
"You'll fit right in here, we're a street team. We'll try you at racing, give you some practice, then I'll see if you qualify as a Toretto. Be here tomorrow at eight, you can park your car in back."  
  
"Oh, okay." Jersey said and stood up. Jersey knew very well that she wouldn't need any practice at racing.  
  
"Uh...let me walk you out." Dom stood as well and started walking towards the front of the garage.  
  
Once they were both outside, Jersey saw Dom eying her car.  
  
"This yours?" he said as she stepped towards her car.  
  
"Yeah, that's mine."  
  
"We'll have to get cha a new ride, " he paused. "If you plan on racing."  
  
"That's aight, I think I'll race pretty damn well with this one, thank you."   
  
Jersey walked to her car opened the driver side door and stuck one leg in.   
  
"There's only one problem I can think of."  
  
"And what's that?" Dom said with his arms crossed and a quizzical look on his face. Jersey couldn't help looking at him, his arm muscles, the way his white wife beater formed to his abs, the whole tough guy feeling of him.  
  
Jersey got distracted, but then quickly recovered.  
  
"The only problem is...can you keep up?" She got into her car, started the engine, and drove away, leaving Dom smiling on the sidewalk.  
  
Man, she really is something! Dom thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Jersey slipped her Ja Rule CD in as she stopped at a red light. As the light turned green, the music started blaring through her speakers. Graffiti filled buildings, run down houses, and drug dealers lined the street as she drove to her apartment. As she pulled into a parking space in front of her apartment building she saw Jose, her least favorite person.  
  
Oh great, Jersey thought another pervert to deal with today. Jose was always checking her out and making obnoxious comments about her looks. Jose lived a floor above her and Jersey could always hear the women coming and going. Jersey stepped out of her car, locked it, and headed towards the entrance. Jose blocked her way.  
  
"Ah, Jersey, how is the princess this afternoon?" he asked her.  
  
"Not in the mood for your shit Jose." Jersey replied stopping in front of him. "Move."  
  
"Fine, but I have to ask, how much for that tight ass a yours?" he said, slapping Jersey's butt as she passed him.  
  
That's it! Jersey's mind screamed. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, a move that she had learning in boxing. Jose yelped in pain.  
  
"Listen up," Jersey said into his ear. "You keep your paws off my ass, which by the way, you will never get. You might as well hit your sister's house, you'll get luckier there!" Jersey let him go and shoved her way through the glass door of her apartment building.  
  
Jersey saw the landlord's wife Monica behind the front desk reading a book. Monica made no indication that someone else was in the room so Jersey headed for the stairs. After climbing five flights of stairs, she walked to the end of the hallway , got out her keys and opened the door to her apartment.  
  
Jersey didn't even bother turning on the light as she walked in and shut the door. Using the light that poured from her living room window, Jersey made her way to the couch and collapsed on it. Jersey's head spun, she had told a lie to possibly the cutest guy and who was now, her boss. Jersey knew Dom wouldn't have hired her if he knew who she was, if he knew who her family was. If Dom knew she really was the daughter of Kenny Linder, that man that killed his father. Jersey's mind drifted to that day, almost four years ago.  
  
  
  
Jersey laid her arm over her eyes as her mind drifted back to the present.  
  
Across town, Dominic walked back into his garage and was confronted by his team.  
  
"Who was that?" Vince asked with a growl.  
  
"V, lay off." Dom replied back to him. "Her name is Jersey Williams, she's a qualified mechanic and she's gonna be part of the team now.  
  
"Why?" Mia's quiet voice asked.  
  
"Well, we could use somebody to help out around here. And there's just something about her, I dunno, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before.."  
  
"Well, if I can add my input, Dom's right, we could use another set of hands, its been hard since the accident..." Leon's voice faltered as the garage became silent remember the day that they lost Jessie. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The loud buzz of Jersey's alarm made her jump awake. The red digital numbers read 5:15, her usual waking time. Jersey had boxing classes Monday through Thursday at her local gym. As Jersey hopped out of bed and started to get dressed in her usual gym wear, she thought about her job. Dom had told her to be there at eight, so if she trained from six to seven, she could still get her hour in and have time to come home and change before heading to work.  
  
  
  
As she wrapped her hands and headed to the punching bag her mind became fixed only on boxing. Her problems became the last thing on her mind as she practiced her combinations on the punching bag.  
  
Jab, Jab, Hook. Jab, Hook, Jab, Jab, Kick...  
  
The hour flew past and before Jersey knew it she was back at home changing into her work clothes.  
  
Throwing off her sports bra and shorts Jersey headed to the closet. There she grabbed her beat-up khaki pants, a black wife beater, and her favorite combat boots. When she had finished getting dressed, she looked in the mirror. Before her stood a women with a long brown pony tail, chocolate eyes, and Puerto Rican skin. Her pants hung off her hips exposing her boxers and her shirt sucked in at all the right places. Jersey thought to herself...  
  
This is who I am. I'm Jersey Linder, I'm 24, I'm a mechanic, I'm a racer, I'm brave.  
  
NOT ANYMORE!! her mind yelled, now your Jersey Williams, a liar, a fraud, a scared little girl...  
  
  
  
When Jersey drove up the garage she parked her car in the back as Dominic instructed and stepped outside.   
  
When she entered the garage she saw everyone at work. Leon, Vince, and Dom were all hunched over an orange Supra, while Letty was still working on the Jetta alone.   
  
Dom saw her out of the corner of his eye and started to get up, but froze. Jersey watched as Dom's gaze swept over her and she felt self-conscious. He immediately snapped out of his trace-like stage and walked over.   
  
"Good morning, I'm surprised your here." Dom said as he approached her.  
  
"Why would you be surprised?" she responded with curiosity.  
  
"Just am," he replied causing Jersey to be even more curious. "Well, I'm guessing that you know the whole garage bullshit right?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "I know it all too well, but I'll always love it."  
  
"Yeah? Same here" Dom said and directed her over to the orange Supra.   
  
Jersey observed Leon wiping off the J Z engine and Vince checking the oil.   
  
"We haven't had a lot of work lately, so there isn't much too do. The way it works in here is that everyone helps everyone else. There can be two, three, or even all of us working on one car. For the first couple of days, you can just get tools and parts, you know, so you can get an idea of where all the shit is. We got probably all the fucking tools you can get. " Dom said gesturing at all of the large tool stands.  
  
  
  
So that was the way it went, when someone needed a tool, they yelled to Jersey and she got it for them.  
  
From what she heard from the team Jersey learned that Mia was basically the secretary and the mom of the team. She kept the books and basically cooked the meals. Mia took a liking to Jersey. She talked to her a lot and told her the basic background of the whole team.  
  
Letty was Dom's ex girl. They had been together since Letty was sixteen, five years. Mia said it was an on-again, off-again relationship, until Dom completely ended it. Letty wasn't too happy about that, but it was probably for the best, they were always fighting.  
  
Leon loved the ladies. His mom had left him when he was younger, he was sent to foster homes and shit. He ran away and lived on the streets. That's where he learned so much about cars.   
  
Vince was after Mia. He "loved" her since he was growing up with Dom. Vince wasn't that big of a talker, but he confided in Jersey. She enjoyed talking to him and learning from him.  
  
Dom, That was all there was to say. Mia didn't say much about him. Nothing about their father or prison. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Jersey had been working with parts and tools for about two weeks and she was bored as hell. Leon didn't ask for many parts, neither did Dom. When Dom needed a part and Jersey offered to get it for him, he mumbled some 'independent' bullshit then got it himself. Mia didn't work directly on the cars except for detailing and she was hardly at the garage anyway. The team had a small store about five miles away from the garage called Toretto's. The store sold groceries and was also a cafe.  
  
Letty, however, was a different story. She made a game out of Jersey's job. For example, on the second day Jersey worked Letty asked for a quarter inch torque wrench and when Jersey handed it to her, Letty denied asking for it saying that she asked for a half-inch torque wrench. There were other small things too, how Letty would always laugh when Jersey dropped something, or how she was always giving Jersey her trademark 'ice' looks. Whenever she pulled that shit, she made sure Dom was either in the office or gone.   
  
Dom was gone a lot as well as Mia. Vince told Jersey that he spent that time either at the store or at a parts store called The Racer's Edge run by some guy named Harry.  
  
  
  
Monday morning of Jersey's second week working, Dom approached her as she walked into the garage.  
  
"You ready for a car?' he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Frick yeah." Jersey replied causing Dom to let a deep laugh.  
  
"We got a pretty screwed one that came in this morning, a Civic, you should be able to handle it, but if you need help, yell. I sent Leon to drive it in, so when he gets here, get started." Dom said to Jersey before heading into the office.  
  
When Leon pulled the car in, Jersey almost fell over. Dom's definition of screwed was Jersey's definition of fucked beyond belief. The Civic looked like it had been thrown the shredder of death. The driver's side door was gone as was the hood and most of the back end.   
  
Vince had stopped working on the Supra and walked over to Jersey giving a low whistle.  
  
"Good luck girl." he said and walked back to his car.  
  
Jersey took a deep breath and started towards the Civic. As she looked down at the insides of the car Jersey thought to herself... what have I gotten myself into?  
  
  
  
When Dom walked into the garage on Thursday morning his eyes went directly to Jersey who was bent over the fucked Civic he gave her on Monday. She had made amazing progress and he was surprised. She had amazed him since the day she walked into garage. The way she ripped on Leon and the confidence she had. She was beautiful too. As he started to walk over to Jersey and the Civic, Letty stepped in front of him.  
  
Jersey hadn't heard Dom walk into the garage and continued working until she saw Letty and Dom talking.  
  
"So... Dom, did you hear about Hector's party Friday night?" Letty asked, her voice and body were in full on 'flirt mode'.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Dom said his voice filled with boredom. His eyes looked all around the garage.  
  
"So... do you have a date yet?" Letty prodded unaware of his lack of interest.  
  
"Nope, not yet." Dom said.   
  
"If you don't have a date by tomorrow, do you wanna go wid me?" Letty asked.  
  
Jersey saw Dom breaking down. His eyes met Jerseys and his look screamed, 'HELP!"  
  
  
  
As Letty waited for an answer, Jersey came up with a way to get Dom out of the headlights.  
  
"Hey Dom," Jersey yelled from her position in front of the Civic. "Can you come here a minute, I can't figure this thing out."  
  
Relief washed over Dom's face as he excused himself from Letty and walked over to Jersey. Jersey caught sight of Letty face and on it she saw the meanest glare. Woh. Jersey thought, better not get in her way for a while!  
  
When Dom made it to the Civic and bent over the front with Jersey, he whispered to her,  
  
"Thanks, I thought I was actually gonna say 'yes' for a minute."  
  
"No problem," Jersey replied. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Aw... nothing. Just some crap." Dom said shortly.  
  
"No really," Jersey prodded, "Maybe I can help."  
  
"I doubt it," Dom said, "See there is this party at Hector's crib, do you know Hector?.."  
  
"No, but Mia has talked about him a little." Jersey answered.  
  
"Yeah well, he has this party and at his parties you gotta have dates, it's some screwed rule. And anyway, Letty wants me to go with her, but I really don't want to go."  
  
"Oh." Jersey replied shortly.  
  
"Yeah," Dom said, "Well look, I gotta get back to work, but thanks again."  
  
Jersey continued to work on the Civic until close then headed home.  
  
When she arrived at home there was a new car in the apartment parking lot. Jersey took no notice to the man in the driver's seat and headed up to her apartment.  
  
When Jersey left her apartment at six to go to the gym the car was still there, but Jersey still didn't pay attention to it. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5   
  
When Jersey arrived at the garage she headed straight to the Civic. She was determined to make more progress before the weekend. Jersey heard Dom in the office rummaging around and she knew Letty was probably in the junkyard. Leon, Vince, and Mia were no where to be seen.  
  
When Dom exited the office he saw Jersey right away. She smiled at him and said a quick, "Mornin'," before going back to work.  
  
"Morning." Dom said back and headed to the newest car in the garage. Some rich jackass dropped it off that morning, said he wanted it in two days or else, some shit like that. All it was a broken fan belt. It was an amazing car, a Mitsubishi Eclipse, the best car out there in Jersey's opinion.  
  
Jersey looked up as Letty entered the garage and headed straight for Dom.  
  
"So Dom," Letty said sitting on the side of the Eclipse, "Find a date yet."  
  
Dom said nothing. He just sat with the same look as yesterday, like he was about to give in.  
  
Jersey looked back at her Civic and waited for Dom to reply when she had a burst of inspiration.  
  
"Hey Dom," Jersey yelled over to the two of them. They both looked at her. "Are we still on for that party tonight?"  
  
Dom looked astonished, but as Letty looked back and forth between Jersey and Dom, Dom understood.  
  
"Oh yeah," Dom recovered, "Definitely, I'll pick you up at eleven."  
  
Letty looked infuriated and stomped out of the garage. Twenty seconds later Jersey heard Letty's tires squeal as she pulled away from the garage. There was an odd moment of silence, but then Dom and Jersey started laughing.  
  
"Thanks," Dom said after the laughter stopped, "I owe you one.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I told you I could help." Jersey said with confidence.  
  
Dom stood above Jersey and observed her working. She could feel his eyes on her and it was driving her nuts.  
  
"Is there something you'd like," Jersey said as she straightened out and rested against the front of the car.  
  
"You want to go?" Dom asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Never mind, forget it." Dom said and started to walk to the Supra.  
  
"No wait," Jersey said, catching his arm with her hand.  
  
Dom slowly turned around and looked into Jersey's eyes.  
  
"Do you think maybe you'd wanna go to the party, since we kinda already told Letty we're going?" Dom said, the nervousness that he had inside was unknown to Jersey.  
  
"Umm...sure I guess," Jersey stuttered. "I mean since we already told Letty, what harm could it do."  
  
"Yeah," Dom said. "Should I pick you up or should we meet somewhere..."  
  
"Why don't I meet you here?" Jersey asked. She wasn't sure of what Dom would think of the neighborhood she lived in.  
  
"Oh okay," Dom said, Jersey detected a bit of disappointment in his voice, but just shrugged it off.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty quiet, Jersey and Dom said little to each other and when lunch came and Leon and Vince came back, Dom left and headed to the store. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
It was 10:30 and Jersey wasn't dressed, she was having a clothing crisis. Jersey could never remember having one of these, but then there weren't many guys like Dom. Jersey wanted to look perfect, but she couldn't find anything good enough to wear to this party. When she left work at 5:00 Jersey headed home and jumped into the shower. Then she just sat around until 8:00, she then decided she better get ready. Since then she had done her hair by pilling it on her head and letting pieces fall down and putting on the faintest trace of make-up. Jersey hated that stuff. After 10 more minutes of debating, Jersey finally decided on a velvet tank top and a pair of jeans. She also threw on her boots and a sweater. Jersey quickly looked in the mirror on her way out the door.  
  
When Jersey pulled up to the garage it was 10:55 and she didn't see Dom. Jersey got out of her car and sat on the hood to wait. Jersey didn't have to wait long, at exactly 11:00 she saw Dom's red Veilside pull into the driveway.   
  
Jersey slid off the hood of her car as Dom stepped smoothly of his car. He was wearing a black T-shirt with beat up khakis.  
  
There was an awkward silence and Jersey could feel Dam's eyes look over her.  
  
'Wow', Dom thought to himself, 'this girl can look good in anything.'  
  
Dom broke the silence.  
  
"Uh... Hey," Dom said  
  
"Hey" Jersey said back, hearing the nervousness in her voice.  
  
Her words hung in the air as silence took over.  
  
'Say something' Jersey's mind yelled. Dom beat her to it.  
  
"So... should we get going?" he said gesturing towards his car.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jersey walked to the passenger side, opened the door, and got in. Jersey was met by a tan leather interior and in the back, a kick-ass stereo system.  
  
Jersey and Dom were silent as they drove. No one daring to say anything, even thought they both thought about it.  
  
Dom was mentally smacking himself for his behavior,  
  
'Why are you acting like this?' his mind yelled, 'Your the king of this, you can charm any woman out there.' 'Yeah, everyone but this one,' he thought.  
  
Jersey stared out the window and racked her mind for something to say, anything to say.  
  
As they continued driving, Jersey noticed how calm Dominic was driving. Jersey figured that a racer like him would race everywhere. Like he would want everything fast and rough, but he was calm.   
  
'Well," Jersey thought, 'maybe he has a softer side. Damn girl, you're judging a street racer's driving. Think of something to say.'  
  
"So this guy, Hector right...?'  
  
Dom nodded.  
  
"He a good racer?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, he's mostly the starter and the money-holder," Dom said, never taking his eyes off the empty, house lined street. "He's okay, got some good racing shit, he gets most of his parts from Mexico, shit's cheapest there."  
  
"You ever been there?" Jersey asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"No." Dom lied with his teeth clenched together. Dom shifted uncomfortably in his seat and the conversation was dropped instantly.  
  
Jersey could hear the base thumping before she even saw the house. As Dom slowed the car down, she looked out the window. Parked up and down the street were cars. All kinds of cars from Nissan's to Honda's, from hoodless to spinning caps. Dom parked directly in front of the house. Jersey noticed Leon's Skyline in front of the open space and saw the rest of the team's cars behind it. Jersey guessed that it was 'reserved' for the Toretto team, because they were the leaders of the street racing world in L.A.  
  
Dom killed the engine and stepped outside. Jersey, following Dom's lead, got out as well and stepped directly on grass.  
  
As she waited for Dom to walk around the car, she scanned the exterior of the house.  
  
It had two floors, was painted the color of brick, and like all L.A. houses, had a brown slate roof.  
  
'Jesus,' Jersey thought, 'these people sure ain't living in poverty.  
  
Dom walked around the car and Jersey followed him onto the sidewalk.  
  
Dom and Jersey stood on the sidewalk for a minute, not moving and not speaking.   
  
Dom broke the silence first by saying, "well, if we want this to look real..." his voice dropped off.  
  
'What the hell did you just say?' his mind yelled, 'Now she's going to think that this was just set up because of Letty.'  
  
As his hand reached out and took hers, Jersey's stomach dropped at his words.   
  
'Well, what were you thinking?' Jersey's mind said, 'the only reason your here is because he didn't want to go with Letty, and he can't show up to one of these things alone.'  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Jersey said trying not to notice how well their hands fit together.  
  
As they walked up the walkway, they were silent. Jersey saw people dancing to the thumping music through the front window.  
  
Dom walked through the front door like he owned the place.  
  
Jersey and Dom walked into a roomful of dancing people. 'Polkas Palabras' boomed out of the speakers as skanks grinded their 'guy of the night'. Cigarette smoke was everywhere as well as the smell of beer and cheap perfume.  
  
As the door closed behind the two of them, the people stopped and then clapped.  
  
Dom's grip on Jersey's hand tightened as the people began to encirlce Dom.   
  
Jersey flashed a confused look at Dom. He leaned in close to her face.  
  
"The races," he whispered in Jersey's ear.  
  
Jersey nodded her head and understood, Dom, like always, had won the races.  
  
As Dom leaned in again, he whispered in her ear, "Duty calls," His voice made shivers run down Jersey's spine.  
  
Jersey and Dom's hand separated as the crowd get closer. Jersey flattened herself on the wall while the crowd moved into the living room. Dom was in the middle getting hugs from the skanks ad hand slaps from the guys.  
  
It was obvious to Jersey that she wouldn't be spending much time with Dom, so she found an empty seat on a leather couch and sat down. 


	8. Chapter Seven and Author Note

Chapter 7  
  
An hour later and half a beer later Dom was still undistinguishable among the crown of people.  
  
Jersey took a drink of her beer but had to spit it back into the bottle because it was flat. She could still taste the sourness in her mouth, so she headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
The kitchen was dark, except for a dim light over the stove.  
  
Chills ran down Jersey's body, to her, this felt all to familiar.  
  
Jersey went to the sink, filled a glass with water, and took a sip.  
  
She gripped the counter so hard, her knuckles turned white.  
  
***Jersey tiptoed across her kitchen floor, being careful not to wake her father or brother. She was almost there, almost to the stairs to her room. She froze as the lights turned on. She turned and was met by her father's cold, dark, and drunken stare.  
  
"I know where you were, I followed you," his gaze was unfocused, but his words were crisp. ***  
  
Jersey's heart was beating in her ears, her hand clamped the water glass, as she used the counter for support.  
  
*** "Think about it J," he grumbled as he got closer to her, "How do I show my face?"  
  
His hands gripped her shoulders as his beer breath blew down at her.***  
  
Jersey could smell his breath and feel the pain his hands were causing her.  
  
She remembered all the pain, all the hurt those hands had caused. The scar on her arm burned as his words rang in her ears.  
  
  
  
***"Think about it J! THINK about IT!"  
  
"I...I didn't mean..."  
  
"Shut up! I didn't ask you!"  
  
"but...I"  
  
"Get out, your a disgrace, my own daughter, my own blood... a no good, filthy street racer." ***  
  
The glass shattered in Jersey's hand. The water spilled over Jersey's clamped fist and into the sink. The shards of glass in Jersey's fist cut into her skin. The pain was unknown to her, her gaze was locked on the drain, just like her old life. All of her life gone with one race, one millisecond in one race. The millisecond that Kenny Linder hit the gas and Carlos Toretto hit the brake.  
  
A quiet sob broke into Jersey's thoughts. As Jersey forced herself to unclench her fist, she looked around for the source of the sound.  
  
"Hello?" Jersey called out softly.  
  
She was answered with a small whimper.  
  
As she continued searching she found the source. In the corner of the kitchen a girl was curled against the sliding glass door crying.  
  
"Oh my god," Jersey said rushing to the girl, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Go away," the girl said between sobs.  
  
Jersey stopped about two feet away from the girl.  
  
"Are you sure, because I can..."  
  
"I said go away!" a familiar voice said.  
  
Jersey turned around, racking her mind to figure out that voice. Suddenly Jersey's eyes widened as it clicked.  
  
"Holy shit!" Jersey said spinning around and going to the girl.  
  
Jersey bent down and held her head in her hands. Blood ran from her nose and a cut above her eyebrow, her shirt and skirt were ripped, and bloodlines were all over her legs. Jersey's stomach twisted as she realized what had happened.  
  
Jersey stared straight into the ice eyes, but they weren't ice anymore. The girl's eyes were filled with fear and tears.  
  
Jersey's words came out as a whisper, "Oh Letty."  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE::::: Sorry that this chapter took so long, it took a while to get it right! But all your lovely reviews kept me going (cough**cough** NOT) . I'd appreciate it if I at least get a few more reviews, or I'm juss gonna kill off this story. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Omg, I am so sorry to all the readers! I've been writing whenever I can get the time, which isn't often! Thanks to all the readers who reviewed, it really helps! I know this chapter isn't the most informative, but the next chapter is on it's way...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Jersey?" Letty said quietly as silent tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah Letty, I'm here. Are you okay?" her voice was almost frantic.  
  
"Yeah, fucking fantastic."  
  
"Okay that was a stupid question, but, um just wait here okay? I'm gonna go get someone." Jersey said.  
  
"Who?" Letty said, the tears had stopped, but she still had fear in her eyes.  
  
"Anyone," Jersey said standing up, "Anyone that can help."  
  
Jersey backed her way out of the kitchen, never once taking her eyes off Letty. As she turned around to head out the doorway, down the hall, and into the living room, Letty said something.  
  
"Jers?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Jersey said turning around.  
  
"Not Dom, okay?"  
  
"What?" Jersey said taking a step closer.  
  
"Anybody but Dom, please?"  
  
"Sure," Jersey said turning around again, "No problem."  
  
The walk from the kitchen to the libing room seeemed to take forever. When Jersey reached the living room she looked franticly around. She scanned the room for anyone she knew, anyone that looked familar. The first person she recignized was Leon. Leon was grinding some blonde bimbo with a fourth of a shirt on. Jersey shoved her way through the mob of dancing people  
  
When she reached them Jersey stretched out her hand and grabbed Leon's shoulder.  
  
"Leon, it's time to go!" Jersey said tugging on his arm.  
  
"Yo, Bitch, we was dancing here," Leon's bimbo said annoyed.  
  
"Yo ho," Jersey said turning around, "Shut up."  
  
Jersey turned back to Leon, "C'mon we gotta go."  
  
She pulled Leon out of the crowd and into the hallway.  
  
"Jers... Jersey stop." Leon said and pulled his arm free.  
  
"What the fuck is up?"  
  
"Just come with me!" Jersey said  
  
"I ain't going no where 'til you tell me where the hell we're going."  
  
"It's just the kitchen, Letty's in there and she's...she's."  
  
Leon pushed past Jersey and went straight for the kitchen. Jersey followed straight behind.  
  
"Oh fuck," Leon whispered and headed for Letty.  
  
He knelt down by her and whispered to her.  
  
"We're gonna get you outta here, okay? Everything will be fine."  
  
He gave her a hung and helped her up. Leon picked up Letty and headed back to Jersey, who was in doorway.  
  
"Okay," he said to Jersey, "Time to go."  
  
"Leon wait," Jersey said blocking the doorway, "We can't go that way. Everyone will be on our asses about her."  
  
"Well, where you think we should go?"  
  
Jersey looked around the kitchen and saw the sliding glass door.  
  
"C'mon," Jersey said heading towads the door, "We're going this way."  
  
Jersey opened the door, let Leon and Letty go through, and shut it behind her.  
  
Leon led the way around the house and to his Skyline.  
  
When they reached the car Jersey grabbed the keys from Leon's belt loop and said, "I'm driving, get in back with her."  
  
Jersey hopped in the normal passenger side and stuck the keys in the ignition. She started the car as Leon and Letty got in back.  
  
She pulled out of the parking space nearly missing some guy's Mitsubishi and sped down the street at 100 mph. Jersey leaned her head back and looked at Leon, who had his arm around a silent Letty.  
  
"Where am I going Leon?"  
  
"Take a left up at the next intersection."  
  
Jersey took the corner at 112mph and she became part of the car. The engine was her heartbeat, the tires became her arms and legs. The car took over her mind, it was just like the old days. Whenever she raced, she became the car and the car became her.  
  
Jersey glanced over at Leon's hand, which was gripping the passenger seat. Jersey looked back at him.  
  
"Calm down Leon, I've done this before."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Um...I meant...." Jersey stumbled, "Uh, what way do I go?"  
  
Jersey recovered, but her mind was screaming at her, 'You just about blew it J, what were you thinking!'  
  
"Right."  
  
"Kay."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent except for Leon giving directions. In about 10 minutes Jersey pulled up to a two story house that was painted white and had a small porch in front.  
  
"You can pull in back and just kill it." Leon said from the backseat. Jersey drove until she saw a set of steps leading into the house and a makeshift picnic table. She shut off the Skyline and got out to help Leon. Leon picked up Letty and headed for the stairs with Jersey behind.  
  
"Hey Jers," Leon said when he reached the top of the steps, "Wanna open the door?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Jersey said sliding past Leon and Letty and opening the door. She walked in first and held the door for both of them. Leon continued walking and Jersey followed. They walked through the small kitchen they had entered into and a living room, until they reached the stairs.  
  
Once upstairs, Leon headed for the first door on the right, which Jersey saw as Leon opened the door, a bathroom. Leon set Letty on the floor and headed out the door.  
  
"Jers?"" Leon said as he started walking down the hallway, "Will you start running water?"  
  
"Sure," Jersey said heading into the bathroom.  
  
After Jersey started the water she looked down at Letty, who was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. Jersey squatted nect to her and put her hand on Letty's shoulder. Letty's eyes opened.  
  
"It'll be okay, alright?"  
  
Letty shook her head and closed her eyes again.  
  
Leon came back seconds later with a pair of Letty's clothes.  
  
Jersey stepped outside into the hallway while Leon stepped in and shut the door. Jersey leaned her head back against the wall and waited for Leon. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9   
  
A few minutes later Leon came out of the bathroom.  
  
"She okay?" Jersey asked.  
  
"Yah, a bit shaken up, but she'll be okay."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The hall became quiet.  
  
"So..." Jersey started, "Looks like a nice place."  
  
"Yeah," Leon said, "Its home, do to want the grand tour?" Leon said swooping his arm around the hall.  
  
"Why of course," Jersey said laughing.  
  
Leon pointed to the doors in the hallway as he named off the rooms.  
  
"The one right in front of the stairs is Vince's room, the next one is Letty's room, then Dom's and on the other side is the bathroom and then Mia's room."   
  
"Then where do you sleep?" Jersey said puzzled.  
  
"Well, that's the wonderful world of downstairs,"  
  
Jersey laughed and followed Leon down the stairs.  
  
Leon pointed out the large living room, the small kitchen, and the dining room.  
  
While in the dining room, Leon opened another door and gestured into the darkness.  
  
"I...sleep down there." Leon said in sophisticated voice.  
  
"Oh, how lovely," Jersey said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Jersey?" Letty's muffled voice yelled from the upstairs, interrupting Jersey's laugh.  
  
"Yeah Letty?" Jersey yelled back heading for the stairs.  
  
"Can you come up here?  
  
"Yeah, be right there," Jersey said running up the stairs.  
  
The bathroom light was off so Jersey headed towards Letty's room.  
  
Letty was curled up against her wall in the dark.   
  
Jersey crouched next to Letty, but then decided to sit down. Jersey laid her head back against the wall and the two girls sat in silence.  
  
  
  
"Guys are fags," Letty said out of nowhere.  
  
Jersey thought for a moment then said, "Amen to that."  
  
They both let out a small laugh, but then went back to silence.  
  
  
  
"Jersey?" Letty said, her voice small.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Letty stayed quiet, Jersey waited.  
  
"Thanks for being there tonight, I don't know what would have happened if..." her voice dropped off.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The silence continued. Jersey got the impression that Letty was trying to say something, but then deciding against it.  
  
"I'm," Letty started, but then stopped.  
  
"Jersey, I'm sorry." Letty choked out.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For all the bullshit, every bitchy thing I did, it's just how I am."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's all forgotten." Jersey said taken aback. Jersey knew how hard it was for Letty to say that.  
  
"I'm just so pissed."  
  
"It'll be okay Letty, don't worry, I promise."  
  
Letty leaned her head on Jersey's shoulder and all the bullshit was truly forgotten. All the crap Letty had pulled didn't matter now.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Letty said to Jersey.  
  
"Yeah, shoot,"  
  
"Tonight in the kitchen," Jersey stomach dropped, "what was going on? You seemed like in a trance..."  
  
"It was nothing." Jersey said cutting Letty off.  
  
"Yeah it was, you looked like you were gonna faint and you broke a glass in your bare hands."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Jersey said sharply.  
  
Letty didn't push anymore and became quiet again.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Letty, I didn't mean to bitch like that, its just something that I really don't wanna remember."  
  
"Okay then, I'll stop."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So...." Jersey started, "you worked at the garage long?"  
  
"Yeah," Letty said back, "Ever since I was eleven."  
  
  
  
For the next hour, Jersey and Letty had a real conversation. They talked about basically everything. They both knew that they were now friends.  
  
Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the slam of the front door. The clock above Letty's bed read 2:30.  
  
"That" Letty paused, "would most likely be Dom."  
  
And Letty was right, Jersey heard Dom's voice ask Leon where they were and then she heard his footsteps run up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Jersey looked up to see Dom's figure in the doorway and watched him reach for the light.  
  
Dom turned the light on and looked straight at Letty and Jersey. His face filled with surprise as he looked at Jersey and Letty sitting together.  
  
"Oh fuck," Dom said heading towards Letty, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."  
  
Letty stood up and was enfolded by Dom's arms.  
  
"What happened?" Dom asked holding Letty's face in his hands. Jersey felt a deep pain of jealousy.  
  
" I don't know, I was just mad and I had too much to drink and this guy just... I dunno, he just was..." her voice dropped off.  
  
Jersey knew that she shouldn't be in the room listening to them. She stood up but was unnoticed; she wiped the dirt off the back of her pants and started to head out the door.  
  
She was about to the door when she heard Dom ask, "Who was it?"  
  
Jersey stopped outside the door to listen.  
  
"His name was Jose."  
  
  
  
Jersey became paralyzed, as her mind comprehended the new information. Her neighbor had just raped Letty, and Jersey swore to herself that he was going to pay. 


	11. Chapter Ten and Quick Note

Hey ppl, I am truly sorry for the delay on this story. Everything has been going wrong at once. I'm in the middle of a horrible writers block, then when i get out of it, My computer breaks. It's been three weeks, but it's finally fixed. That time has helped me write alot more, and now all i have to do is type it all. So the chapters are gonna keep coming, and don't worry they get better and better! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! It helps so much! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters and the rest of this story!   
  
Jiffy the Spiffy -------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jersey left Dom and Letty and headed down the stairs trying to control her rage.  
  
Leon and Vince were sitting on the couch playing Play station.  
  
"Hey Jersey," Vince and Leon said not taking their eyes off the TV.  
  
"How is she?" Vince asked.  
  
"She's fine," Jersey said walking towards the two guys, "now that Dom is there."  
  
"Oh," Vince said.  
  
  
  
Jersey walked to the couch, sat on one of the arms, and looked at the TV. Leon and Vince were playing some racing game, and by the looks of it, Leon was winning.   
  
  
  
Jersey watched for a few minutes in silence, then said, "How about loser gives me a ride home?"  
  
"Deal," both the guys said.  
  
"Your going down dawg," Leon said.  
  
"Not a problem with me bro, I get to drive her home," Vince said back.  
  
Jersey let out a small laugh, but didn't forget her anger. Inside she was steaming, but she was trying not to let it get out of control.  
  
At the end of the game, it was Vince who lost. Jersey stood up while Vince threw on his coat. Jersey followed him into the kitchen. After grabbing his keys off the counter, he turned to look at Jersey.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go up and say goodnight to Dom, I thought you guys went to the party together."  
  
"Yeah, we did, but it was all a mistake,"  
  
"Oh," Vince said heading out the door, "he seem pretty stoked."  
  
Jersey was too angry to feel flattered. Tonight had turned out exactly the opposite of how she thought it would.  
  
  
  
Jersey followed Vince to the front of the house and saw his Nissan Maxima and Dom's Mazda. Before getting in, she took a look around and noticed that Mia's car was not there.  
  
Once she was in, she waited for Vince. He got in the car, started the engine, and started to drive. When he reached a red light he stopped and looked at Jersey.  
  
"Okay, what way am I going?"  
  
"My car is at the garage, so you can just drop me off there."  
  
"I don't think so, its late, well actually it's kinda early, but I don't want you out now, and I'm sure that Dom wouldn't either."  
  
"I'm going to be outside for like..." Jersey started, but Vince cut her off.  
  
"I don't care, the garage is like ten miles back that way, so I'm taking you home."  
  
Jersey let out an exasperated sigh, but had no other choice then to let him.  
  
"Fine, do you know where Apartments are?"  
  
"You live on the West Side?" Vince said no bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Jersey said, her voice cold and her teeth clenched. This was what she was dreading, the team finding out where she lived. Her apartment was shit compared to their house.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean it that way," Vince said with an apologetic look in his eyes, "I just didn't know you lived there."  
  
"It's okay," Jersey said.   
  
"Really though, I don't want you to think I'm some jackass or something..."  
  
"I know, its sounds bad, but it isn't, you get used to it." Jersey said, cutting him off before he could say anymore.  
  
"So how long you been there?" Vince asked as the light turned green.  
  
"Three years," Jersey lied.  
  
The ride was pretty quiet until Jersey started a conversation.  
  
"So...where was Mia tonight? I didn't see her car."  
  
"I don't know, Dom doesn't usually allow her to party, so she goes out with friends."  
  
"Oh, is he always that way with her?"  
  
"Yeah, basically, he's the father, the brother, the friend. He's been taking care of her since his dad died. "  
  
Jersey's insides tightened, but she acted like it didn't affect her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Died in a race, hit the wall." Vince said shortly.  
  
Jersey pushed farther, "doesn't that bother him?"  
  
"Naw, Dom is meant to race, its in his blood, it keeps him sane."  
  
"Oh, so how did you guys all become a team?"  
  
"Just a bunch of friends with the same hobby."  
  
"Racing?"  
  
"Yeah, mostly cars, but the racing just came with it."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"It is, you'll really enjoy it when Dom gets you racing," Vince paused and let out a cough, "but, from what Leon's told me, you already know what its like?"  
  
"What?" Jersey said gasping, "What did he tell you?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Vince said with a smile, "Just something about a corner at 112 and a phrase about 'doing it before.'"  
  
"Fucker," Jersey said with a smile.  
  
Vince let out a laugh and said, "So you have done that before?"  
  
"Who hasn't?"   
  
"It takes a lot to have control when you're doing that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you do."  
  
  
  
"So how did you and Dom know about Letty?"  
  
"Well, Dom noticed first, he saw that you were gone,"  
  
Jersey let out a small snort.  
  
"So, he went to ask around, some chick talked some shit about you and Leon, that got him pissed, then some fool told him what really happened."  
  
"Oh," Jersey said, her stomach uneasy.  
  
"So, how did you find Letty?"  
  
"I dunno, luck I guess. I got to the party, sat on this couch forever, then went to get some water. Letty was in the kitchen."  
  
"Wait, hold up, I thought you went to the party with Dom."  
  
"Yeah, I did too, but I saw him maybe five minutes tops."  
  
"Ahh," Vince said with a smile, "the racer groupies."  
  
Jersey laughed, "Yeah, that'd be them."  
  
"Yeah, they're always there, whenever he wins..."  
  
"Which is always," Jersey finished for Vince.  
  
"Yeah," Vince said quietly looking out the window.  
  
"Hey V?" Jersey said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, shoot."  
  
"Has Dom ever, you know, lost a race?"  
  
The car was suddenly quiet, as though Vince was remembering something that he didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah," Vince said quietly, "just one."  
  
"Who was he racing?"  
  
There was another silence.  
  
Then Vince spoke in a nearly audible voice, "Spilner."  
  
"What?" Jersey said, even though she heard him.  
  
Vince let out a cough, then suddenly glanced out Jersey's window.  
  
"Wow, look we're here already," Vince said, forcing cheeriness into his voice.  
  
Jersey saw that he was right. Vince pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.  
  
"Well, here you are, if you need a ride anywhere this weekend, just give us a call. If you call on Monday, someone will come get you for work. See ya!" Vince said in a rushed voice through the open window of the car after Jersey had gotten out.  
  
"Yeah. Bye," Jersey said softly as she watched Vince drive away.  
  
Her head was spinning, she was enraged at Jose, completely confused about Dom and their sort-of-relationship, and she had no idea who 'Spilner' was.  
  
  
  
Jersey made her way to her floor and room. When she was inside, she walked straight into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. She didn't even bother changing. The clock above her bed read 3:30. That was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
The sun poured into the window of Jersey's bedroom and directly onto her face.  
  
Jersey groggily opened her eyes and looked around. The clock said 10:30 and the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she said picking up the phone.  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Jersey repeated.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Aw, fuck phone calls," Jersey said aloud as she hung up the phone and laid back down.  
  
Jersey looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her clothes. The night before came back to her. The party, Letty, and Jose.  
  
Her anger seemed to have doubled and she wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him.  
  
Jersey got up quickly and dressed fast. She then went into her living room and looked out the window. Jose's car was parked in the lot and she saw him heading towards it.  
  
Jersey ran out her door, raced down the stairs, and sprinted past Monica behind the front desk.  
  
Jersey caught up to him just as he was getting in his car.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jose,' Jersey said out of breath, but with a fake enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Hey Jersey," Jose said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Jersey said, still with the fake sweetness.  
  
"I'm a bit outta it, but otherwise, been doing pretty well. How about yourself?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just great."  
  
"Well, I gotta bounce;" Jose said turning around to open his car door.  
  
"Oh wait Jose, I forgot something," Jersey said putting her left hand on Jose's shoulder. As he turned around, Jersey nailed him with a right hook. Jose fell to the ground and Jersey jumped on him.  
  
"You motherfucker," she yelled between punches, "How could you do this?  
  
"What the fuck you talking about bitch?"  
  
Jersey stopped and hissed, "You raped Letty you dirty bastard, how the fuck could you do that?  
  
Jersey and Jose were too wrapped up in their fight to see a man exit the mysterious black car parked in the lot.  
  
  
  
Jose grabbed Jersey's wrists and clenched his hands. Jersey felt like her wrists were breaking but she kept quiet.  
  
"You know your right. I did rape that Letty skank and I enjoyed every minute of it."  
  
Jose let go of one of Jersey's wrists and punched her.  
  
An explosion took place in Jersey's head, blood blurred her right eye, but she still fought back. Jersey wriggled her other wrist free and attempted to punch Jose again.  
  
Just then, a pair of strong hands grabbed Jersey's shoulders and pulled her off Jose and into a standing position.  
  
"Get out of here," the voice of the man said to Jose.  
  
Jose glanced a threatening glare at Jersey once more, but then got into his car.  
  
As he drove away, Jersey fought to get free of the man's grasp.   
  
When she got free she turned around and started to yell.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you were do-..." Jersey stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said in a whisper, her eyes wide.  
  
"Hey Jers,"  
  
Jersey was astonished to see her brother in front of her. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Jersey winced as Lucas put the washrag on her swelling eye. They both were in her apartment sitting in the living room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jersey asked as Lucas sat down. She held the rag to her eye and ignored the sharp stinging.  
  
"I came to visit," Lucas said.  
  
"You and I both know that's bull, so what are you seriously doing here?"  
  
"I've been looking for you, I mean people just don't pick up and leave with no good reason."  
  
"I had a reason," Jersey said quietly.  
  
"Well then, what was it?"  
  
"Lemme get this, you've been looking for me? How long?" Jersey said avoiding the question.  
  
"Jersey, I've been looking for you since the week after you left. I figured you'd go to L.A. so I started looking. I found the list of apartments and hotels in the phone book and went for it. This was the last place that there was."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like I said before, people just don't leave. Why did you?"  
  
Jersey laid on the couch and repositioned the washcloth on her eye. She let out a deep sigh and said, "He never told you, did he?"  
  
"Who dad? No, all he said was that you two got in an argument and you left."  
  
"Lying bastard," Jersey said quietly.  
  
"Jersey, what really happened?" Lucas said with a concerned tone in his voice.  
  
"It's a long story.  
  
"I got time," Lucas said leaning back on the chair he was sitting in.  
  
Jersey took a deep breath, "Well Lucas, about a year and a half ago, I got into street racing," Jersey continued, ignoring the surprised look on her brother's face. "Some friends took me the first time and I got hooked. I started taking the Ion and going to the races. Its like a drug, you can't get enough, you can't stop. I tricked out the Ion bit by bit, hiding it from you and Dad. When it was done, I went and I raced. I won. Racing became my life; it helped me keep my sanity. I won all my races. They called me the 'Queen of the Streets'. I was always sneaking out, leaving after you were both in bed and making home just in the nick of time. After a while, Dad got suspicious. One night, he got drunk, like always, and followed me. When I got home he..." Jersey paused and closed her eyes, "he beat the shit outta me. I still have the scars. He was so angry. He kicked me out of the house, out of the family because I raced a car. After he left that night, I packed and ran. I stayed in San Diego about a week, and then I headed here, to L.A. I got a job, rented this apartment and tried to forget about it."  
  
Jersey was silent and so was her brother. He didn't make a sound; he just stared blankly at the opposite wall.  
  
"Are you gonna say something or not?"  
  
"Jersey I didn't know, I swear I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay, nobody knows."  
  
"So that's why you left?"  
  
"I had no choice, he kicked me out."  
  
They both were quiet for a minute.  
  
"So, you said you got a job here?" Lucas said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I did, it's at a garage."  
  
"Figures," Lucas sad and laughed.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with laughing and catching up. Jersey told Lucas as little about her job as possible when he would ask.   
  
Lucas was going to stay the weekend then head back to San Diego again on Monday.  
  
  
  
By Monday, Jersey's eye had turned a deep purple, but the swelling had gone down. She wrapped her wrists so the handprints on them wouldn't be visible.  
  
She skipped her boxing session and instead went to breakfast with Lucas.  
  
  
  
After breakfast he drove her back to the apartment to change for work and then to the garage.  
  
As they neared DT. Jersey couldn't help but be worried. She wondered what her brother would think of her working there.  
  
"Turn here," Jersey said and saw the garage at the end of the block.  
  
Jersey saw her brother's eyes dart to the sign on the building they were headed to.  
  
Jersey knew what her brother was thinking in his head, 'DT Automotive. Oh, shit; please let her be kidding. Don't let her make me turn here. Please don't say turn here.'  
  
"You can turn in back here," Jersey said pointing to the back driveway.  
  
Lucas stopped the car in the middle of the road and looked straight at Jersey, "You're fucking with me, right?"  
  
"Nope, I always park in the back," Jersey said avoiding what Lucas was really talking about.  
  
Lucas pulled into the driveway and rephrased the question.  
  
"You work here?" Lucas said as Jersey started to get out.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Jersey said then quickly added, "well, thanks for the ride. Keep in touch."  
  
She slammed the car door and before Lucas could reply, Jersey walked into the garage. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Well thanks to the few people who gave reviews, and I know this probably aint gonna be the most exciting chapter here, but I'm working on it!  
  
Juss some quick thanks  
  
Thanks to Ashley- (Shake) who helped me out on this chapter and the next one. and thanks for always being there to give me feedback  
  
Thanks also to sobosbabe, who also helped me on this chapter, and the rest of the following story.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Jersey walked straight to the Civic, which was close to done, not even looking at who was in the garage. She bent over the car ad hid her face.  
  
"Mornin' Jersey," Letty said from somewhere in the garage.  
  
Jersey took a quick glance up and saw that Letty, Leon, and Cine were all working. She also saw Dom's bald head through the office windows.  
  
"Hey Let," Jersey said keeping her face hidden.  
  
"How ya livin?" Letty said walking over to Jersey.  
  
"Livin pretty well, you?"  
  
"Better than Friday,"  
  
"Yeah, I figured that, wanna do me a quick favor?  
  
"Sure, whadda you need?" Letty said.  
  
"Wanna grab me an oil filter for a '99 Civic from the storage room?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Letty said turning around and heading towards the back room.   
  
The phone rang in the office and Jersey looked up as Dom answered it. Jersey watched over the open hood of the car as Dom talked on the phone.  
  
Jersey heard the loud clatter of a tool and looked over by Leon and Vince. Leon had dropped his wrench and was staring directly at Jersey. She suddenly remembered her eye and bent back over the car.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Leon said as he walked toward her.  
  
Jersey didn't reply and prayed that Dom didn't hear Leon.  
  
Leon walked up to Jersey and stood over her.  
  
"Stand up and look at me."  
  
"Leon, what's going on?" Vince said. He had stopped working and was standing next to Leon.  
  
"Jersey," Leon said again, ignoring Vince.  
  
Jersey let out a loud breath and stood up. She stared right into Leon's eyes. Leon sucked in a sharp breath, but stared back at Jersey.  
  
"Shit," Vince whispered from behind Vince.  
  
Leon reached out and held Jersey's face in his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Leon repeated.  
  
"It's nothing," Jersey replied, trying to cover her face with her arm. Two seconds later, Jersey realized her mistake. Leon caught sight of Jersey's wrapped wrist and gently grabbed her arm.  
  
Still looking at Jersey, he unwrapped the bandage on her left wrist. Leon took another sharp breath and let her arm go.  
  
"Sit down," Leon said.  
  
Jersey sat on the front of the Civic and stared in the opposite direction of Leon.  
  
"V," Leon said not turning away from Jersey, "Go get Dom, tell him to come out here."  
  
"No," Jersey whispered sharply, but Vince walked towards the office anyway, "Leon, please not Dom, please not-"  
  
But it was too late; Vince had already gone into the office and was waiting for Dom to hang up the phone.  
  
"Well Jers," Letty said walking of the storage room, but not noticing what was going on, "It took a while and it's the last one we got, but here-"  
  
Letty stopped as she looked at the scene before her.  
  
"What's going on here?" Letty said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Nothing Letty, stay out of it," Leon said still standing in front of Jersey.  
  
"Aw, fuck off Leon," Letty said as she started to walk towards the two of them.  
  
When Letty caught sight of Jersey's face, the oil filter box fell to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"Jers?" Letty said in a quiet voice.  
  
"It's really nothing Letty, I'm fine." Jersey repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Yeah, and what's the price on that?" Dom said into the phone. He scribbled the sum on a piece of paper in front of him.  
  
"Damn," he whispered, that was a lot of money.  
  
"So you in?" the voice on the phone said.  
  
Dom looked up and saw Vince standing in front of him.  
  
"Can I get back to you on that?" Dom said noticing Vince standing next to his desk.  
  
"Better be soon, homes, this deal ain't gonna last," the voice said.  
  
"Yeah, 'ight," Dom said and hung up the phone.  
  
"What V? I'm busy and that was an important call,"  
  
"Come out here a sec, there's somthing wrong with Jers," Vince said, then started to walk into the main part of the garage.  
  
At the sound of Jersey's name, Dom got up and followed Vince. Once in the garage, he looked around at Letty, Leon and Jersey.   
  
Jersey looked down avoiding Dom's gaze. He was standing in the doorway of the office looking at the three of them. Dom walked up to the front of the Civic and looked down at Jersey. Dom's eyes widened as he saw the purple surrounding her eye.   
  
Dom cleared his throat and looked back at Letty, Leon, and Vince.  
  
"Um... why don't you guys all take the rest of the morning off, um go to the store and help Mia, or go home. Whatever you want, just come back after lunch break," Dom said.   
  
"But Dom," Leon started, but Dom cut him off.  
  
"Just do it Leon, I got this."  
  
Jersey watched as all three exited the garage together not looking back, leaving Jersey alone with Dom.  
  
"Well, its kinda pointless to invite you into the office, so can we just talk here?"  
  
Dom said his deep brown eyes looking into hers.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jersey said, trying to keep her guard up.  
  
"Jers, you can drop the 'tough guy' act. I'm gonna get through it anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do you know so much about it ?  
  
"I have one too," Dom said with a small laugh.  
  
Jersey let out a small laugh and felt her guard slip away.  
  
"So what happened?" Dom said putting his hand on Jersey's cheek and forcing her to look at him. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Hey, everybody, glad to be back. Well I know it hasn't been three weeks, but the next week is gonna be crazy. Then school starts, so I figure, get done what I can now. I'm also gonna say this PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you HATE it, just let me know, I think yall know how it feels to read everyone else's stories and see that they have like a bagillion reviews! THANKS TO ALL THE PPL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Peace n' Peanut Butter!  
  
~Jiffy the Spiffy~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Jersey told him the story, or at least what she could of the story. She told him about how she knew Jose, about Jose raping Letty, and about the fight. She left out the parts about her brother.  
  
Dom had no problem believing that Jersey beat the shit outta some guy, but he couldn't believe that she did it for Letty. Dom couldn't believe that Jose would hit Jersey either. Dom's dislike for the guy doubled.   
  
"So you want a beer?" Dom said, unaware of what to do.  
  
"Lemme get this, I just had this big dramatic moment, where I bare my soul and fall into your arms and have this Kodak moment, and you offer me a beer?" Jersey said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like it," Dom said smiling, "It's called to sexist grease monkey approach, is it working?  
  
Dom and Jersey were flirting and they both knew it.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'll take you up on that beer."  
  
Dom smiled and started towards the office. Jersey followed close behind him.  
  
Dom pulled two Coronas from behind his desk and handed one to Jersey.  
  
Jersey held the beer in her hands and looked at Dom.  
  
"So, that's how you get all the girls at the parties," she said quietly, tracing the label on her beer.  
  
Dom's smiling face became serious.  
  
"Look, Jersey, about Friday night," Dom said taking a step towards her.  
  
"It's fine Dom," Jersey said taking a step away from him.  
  
"No, its not, I was a jerk. When we got to the party, then while we were at the party, then after it, at the house." Dom said getting closer to Jersey. This time she didn't step back.  
  
"What about the house?" Jersey said quietly. Dom was less than a foot away from her.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to leave," Dom whispered, reaching out his hand and running it down Jersey's arm.   
  
Jersey looked into Dom's eyes, which were looking her.  
  
"Yeah I did," she whispered, ruining the moment.  
  
Dom let out a cough and put his arm back at his side.  
  
"So... you gonna let me make it up to you?" He said sitting on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Maybe I will, what did you have in mind?" Jersey said. She was surprised how the switch of the subject came so smoothly.  
  
"Well, over at the house, we have kinda like family parties, we rent movies and have a big cookout. There's all kinds of food, Mia makes the best sides, and I make a mean chicken. Or at least everyone says."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Jersey said trying to picture Dom as the family man.  
  
"It's on Thursday, you wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah," Jersey said, "I will."  
  
Dom's wide smile made Jersey laugh.  
  
"What?" Dom said.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a vision of you in a "Kiss me, I'm the cook" apron," Jersey said laughing.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up there Jers. Dominic Toretto is a bad ass, not an apron wearer."  
  
"Yeah well, I can dream can't I?" Jersey said.  
  
'Shit Jersey, could you be any more obvious!' she said to herself.  
  
"If you dream about me in an apron, I think we're gonna need to clear somethings up," Dom teased.  
  
"Oh you only wish Toretto," Jersey laughed. "Well, I'm gonna get back to work, but thanks for the invite."  
  
Jersey started to walk out of the office but Dom stopped her.   
  
"Um Jersey," Dom asked catching Jersey's arm.  
  
"Yeah," Jersey said turning around. Dom was about 6 inches from her face. She could feel his breath and smell his cologne.   
  
  
  
'Just do it,' Dom's mind yelled, 'Just get a lil' closer.' He prissed out.   
  
  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Ahh...the bad news," Jersey said laughing.  
  
"Can you close on Saturday?" Dom said stepping back and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Jersey said and walked out into the main garage area leaving Dom to mentally yell at himself. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Thursday morning, Jersey couldn't concentrate on anything but the barbeque. Her boxing session was shit and she ran three red lights on the way home.  
  
Once there, she quickly took a shower and headed to the garage.  
  
She didn't know why, but Jersey had agreed to let Mia and Letty take her shopping before the barbeque.  
  
When she got to the garage, she parked next to Letty's Nissan, which was parked next to Mia's Acura.  
  
Jersey got out of the Ion and looked around. Vince's car was the only one not parked in the lot, but the place looked deserted.  
  
"Hey Jers," Mia's voice said from somewhere. Jersey looked around and saw where Mia was.  
  
She had just walked out of an old trailer parked at the other end of the small parking lot with Letty close behind.  
  
"Hey gurls," Jersey said, shutting her car door and walking towards them.  
  
"What's up?" Letty said as Jersey started walking next to her with Mia ahead.  
  
"Nothin,'" Jersey replied.  
  
"Ready to shop?" Mia asked, briefly turning around and walking backwards.  
  
"Yup," Jersey said cheerfully with a fake smile.  
  
After Mia turned back around, Jersey rolled her eyes.  
  
Letty snickered and whispered to Jersey, "Bet if we took yur interest in shopping and my interest in it, wouldn't make half of Mia's obsession for it."  
  
Jersey laughed, "I don't mind shopping, it's just that I know I'm gonna end up looking like Mia when today's over."  
  
"J, I heard that," Mia said. She was opening the door to the garage.  
  
All three girls laughed as they walked into the garage.  
  
Inside the garage Jersey saw that all the guys were working.  
  
Vince's car was a foot and a half off the ground and Dom's legs stuck out from under it. Leon was on the computer in the office and Vince was crouched down next to Dom.  
  
"Why did I agree to do this again?" Jersey asked.  
  
"Cuz you need a new style," Letty said.  
  
"Yeah she's right J, you dress too much like Dom," Mia said.  
  
"And what the hell is wrong with that?" Dom asked. He had rolled out from underneath the car and was looking at Mia.  
  
"Well, for one, you're a guy, she's a girl,"  
  
"Hey Jers, your a girl?" Vince said sarcastically, "Sure don't act like it."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Cierras tu boca pendejo, you act femmy enough for the both of us."  
  
Letty laughed, but everyone just stared.  
  
"Jersey, you speak Spanish?" Dom said.  
  
"Yeah, not very often, didn't you guys know that?"  
  
The silence in the garage answered Jersey's question.  
  
"Guess not," she said under her breath.  
  
"Well Dom," Vince said playfully hitting Dom on the shoulder, "Now we got two we can't understand."  
  
"Tú?" she said.  
  
"Si...yo," Letty responded laughing.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes and slid back under Vince's car.  
  
"Well, to the people who aren't talking Spanish, we're going shopping, be back before the barbeque."  
  
"Ready gurls?" Mia said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah," they both said bleakly.  
  
Vince laughed and went back to helping Dom.  
  
"Hey Let, J," Leon said from the office, leaning back on his chait so he could see out the doorway, "Hope you girls survive."  
  
"Jesus Christ Leon, I ain't that bad," Mia said in an exasperated voice.  
  
Dom's muffled laugh came from under the car, "Yeah, okay then Mia."  
  
"Whatever," Mia said playfully kicking Dom's ankles before starting to walk out the door.  
  
Jersey and Letty followed her outside.  
  
  
  
"So whose ride we taking?" Jersey asked.   
  
"Mine," Mia said heading towards her car, "It has more room."  
  
Letty jumped in back and Mia and Jersey got in front.  
  
Mia cranked the radio as they pulled out of the garage parking lot.  
  
'Ladiez' by Sarai was playing and all three girls sang along as they drove.  
  
  
  
For the next four hours, Jersey was under Mia and Letty's control.  
  
In the end Jersey was glad she agreed to go with them. She bought things she never would have if Mia and Letty hadn't been there.  
  
  
  
"Shit," Mia said glancing at her watch as she sped down the freeway, "Dom's gonna kill me."  
  
"Chill out gurl, ten says he's still at the garage," Letty said from the backseat.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Mia said.  
  
"Hey Mia," Jersey said, "speaking of the garage, could you drop me there? I got one last thing to do on the Civic."  
  
"Yeah, no prob," Mia said jerking the wheel to the right and speeding down the exit ramp.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Vince said.  
  
"Obviously not here V," Leon said.  
  
"Was I asking you?"  
  
"Well, I figured it was a general question,"  
  
"Smart ass," Vince interrupted.  
  
"Pansy," Leon shot back.  
  
Dom just smiled to himself. He was lying on a creeper under Vince's car, where he had been mostly all day.  
  
He rolled out and set his wrench in the toolbox by Vince.  
  
"Maybe they're already back at the house," Dom offered getting up and wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
"Or, they still could be shopping," Vince said grabbing the toolbox and moving it to the workbench.  
  
"Well, either way, we should probably get back to the house," Leon said walking back to the garage.  
  
"Yeah, we should," Dom agreed.  
  
The three guys packed up and headed home.  
  
  
  
"K then, see you back at the house," Mia said through the window of her car.  
  
"Ight, be there soon as I can," Jersey said and watched Mia and Letty drive away.  
  
  
  
The garage was deserted. The lights were out and the windows provided little light.  
  
Jersey headed straight to Dom's office. She sat in the chair behind the desk and turned on the computer.  
  
As the computer booted up, Jersey opened a desk drawer.  
  
The desk was filled with files. The topics ranged from car parts to actual people.  
  
She skimmed through the tabs, but didn't see anything that she was looking for.  
  
Jersey's attention went back to the computer and she missed the three extra files shoved in the back of the drawer.  
  
She broke into the computer's database and opened a search box.  
  
"What to type," she thought out loud, "previous searches is too open, so, um..."  
  
Jersey's fingers typed in, 'Searches in last 6 months'.  
  
As the matched came in, Jersey grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Dom's desk.  
  
She read through was had to be at least three hundred searches.  
  
As she neared the bottom, she found the two she was looking for.  
  
Jersey scribbled the two names on the paper along with the search dates.  
  
She finished writing and pocketed the piece of paper.   
  
After shutting down the computer, Jersey stood up. Her leg hit the desk drawer and caused it to pull out farther.  
  
Her eyes caught sight of the folders in the back.  
  
Jersey stopped and tried to decide what to do.   
  
She knew that she should just shut the drawer and walk out, but her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Fuck," Dom whispered. He had just pulled into his driveway when he remembered something.  
  
"Yo, Leon," Dom yelled rolling down his window. Leon and Vince were on their way to the backyard.  
  
"What?" Leon said stopping and turning around.  
  
"I gotta run back to the garage, I forgot something."  
  
"K bro, but hurry back, we hungry."  
  
"Ight," Dom said and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
  
  
Within minutes, Dom was at the garage.  
  
Letty's car was gone, but Jersey's was still parked in the lot.  
  
He shut off the car, got out, and headed to the door.  
  
Dom opened it and walked into the garage.  
  
Hey ppl, was this one any good? Yall said you wanted drama, is that good for you! Tell me what ya think! lol 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
Music floated out of Dom's old stereo accompanied by a sweet singing.  
  
Jersey was leaned over the Civic dancing and singing her heart out to 'Down For You' by Ja Rule and Ashanti.  
  
She was wearing an outfit that Dom knew had to be picked out by Letty. Tight black leather pants with a black studded belt and a white tank top that left most of her stomach bare.  
  
Dom watched Jersey for a few minutes with a smile on his face. He slowly made his way to the stereo.  
  
"I wanna be your chick, I wanna be down for you. Do you trust me, yeah, love..."  
  
Click.  
  
Jersey immediately stopped singing and spun around.  
  
Dom was standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
"Didn't anybody ever tell you Toretto, that it's not polite to sneak up on people?"  
  
"When have you known me to listen, let alone be polite?"  
  
"Good point," Jersey said laughing.  
  
"Thanks," Dom said sarcastically.  
  
"Welcome," Jersey said turning around and closing the hood of the Civic. She turned around again.  
  
"So what you doing here?" she asked Dom.  
  
"Well, ya see Jersey, you might not know this, but I own this place. What's your excuse?"  
  
"No excuse," she said shakily, "just finishing some work."  
  
"Yeah I see that," Dom said, walking around the Civic.  
  
"Looks really good J," he said, stopping in front of the car and looking at her.  
  
Jersey just smiled.  
  
"Well, look, I just needed to stop by here real quick to pick up something, but I'm heading right back to the house, do you want a ride?"  
  
"Sure," Jersey responded, 'What can it hurt' she thought.  
  
"K, hang on," Dom said heading towards his office.  
  
Jersey's heart sped up and her mind raced. 'Calm down Jers, he won't notice, you left it the same as it was.  
  
  
  
And that was true, she hadn't moved much, and what she did move, she put back.  
  
She left no trace of herself in his office.  
  
Still her heart beat in her ears the whole time he was in the office.  
  
Jersey had walked over to the workbench and was wiping her hands on a dirt rag.  
  
Jersey was immensely relieved when Dom came back into the garage.  
  
"Ready to go?" Dom asked holding a small stack of papers in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jersey said smiling at Dom.  
  
They both walked to the door.  
  
"Ladies first," Dom said holding the door for Jersey.  
  
Jersey walked out and straight to Dom's car. She got in without waiting for him.  
  
Dom got in, threw his papers in the back and started the engine.  
  
Dom drove, trying to start a conversation, but Jersey's mind was on something else...  
  
She had pulled the three files out of the drawer and set them on the desk. The first one had said J. Nevarez, Jersey skipped that one. The second had said B. O'Connor, she passed that one as well. The third folder made her heart stop. The tab read K. Linder.  
  
Jersey shakily opened the folder and gasped at what was inside.  
  
An old picture of her family stared back at her. Lucas was only sixteen and Jersey was 13. To her relief, her picture looked nothing like she did now. Her mother was also in the picture. Along with the picture were newspaper clippings and the addresses they had lived at.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jers?" a voice interrupted.  
  
She was jarred to the present.  
  
"We're here," Dom said getting out of the car.  
  
Dom was right, they were already at the house.  
  
Jersey got out and walked around the front of the car.  
  
Letty was sitting in a hammock reading a book, but everyone else appeared to be gone.  
  
Jersey stood next to Dom who hadn't moved.  
  
"What's up?" she whispered.  
  
"Something's wrong," Dom said uneasily.  
  
"Yo Dom," Vince's voice said from somewhere outside.  
  
"Yo what?" Dom said looking around.  
  
"Surprise," he yelled and jumped out of a nearby bush. He shot Dom square in the chest with a stream of water. Vince was holding a Super Soaker and was in attack mode.  
  
Vince kept spraying Dom with water, and he was soon soaked.  
  
"Hey J!" Leon said from somewhere behind her.  
  
Jersey turned around, "Wha..." she was cut off by a blast of water.  
  
"You little..." Jersey yelled running after Leon, who had started to run through the backyard.  
  
Jersey quickly caught up to him, but had gotten soaked in the process. She tackled Leon and they fought over the squirt gun.  
  
Jersey suddenly felt an ice-cold blast of water hit her back.  
  
She yanked the gun from Leon's hands and looked behind her.  
  
Dom was standing two feet away with and innocent smirk on his face.  
  
Jersey stood up and started to walk towards him.  
  
"Did you do that?" she asked fiercely.  
  
Dom smiled and started to back away.  
  
"Oh, do you wanna play that way," Jersey said pumping up her squirt gun. "Well, ahhhh," she screamed pulling the trigger.  
  
Dom was sprayed with water, but it didn't take long for him to recover.  
  
Within seconds, Dom was shooting water back at Jersey.  
  
Unnoticed by Jersey and Dom, Letty had gotten out of the hammock and had grabbed a squirt gun as well. She stood between Leon and Vince who had guns too.  
  
"Go," she screamed and they all shot water at Dom and Jersey.  
  
Jersey spun around and tried to spray water at the three of them, but it was useless.  
  
"Hey Dom, can I get dome help," she yelled behind her.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Yo, time out," Jersey yelled. They all stopped.  
  
"Where's Dom?" she said looking around.  
  
"I dunno," Leon said with a smirk.  
  
"Leon, what's going on?" Jersey said seriously.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Leon said rolling his eyes.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jersey saw Dom coming towards her with a bucket of water.  
  
"Oh no," she said backing up, but Dom kept coming toward her.  
  
"No no no no," Jersey repeated and kept backing up.  
  
Jersey started to run down the driveway, but Dom chased after her, still carrying the bucket.  
  
She was almost to the end of the driveway when Dom's strong arm wrapped around her small waist. He pulled her close to him and held the bucket over her head.  
  
"Peace," Jersey said sweetly, her hands gripping Dom's arm still wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Well, I guess," Dom said. Jersey let out a relieved breath.  
  
"After this," Dom finished, dumping the bucket over Jersey, splashing some of it on himself as well.  
  
"Ahh," he said, dropping the bucket on the driveway, "Revenge is sweet."  
  
"No," Jersey said, "Revenge is friggen freezing."  
  
She was shivering, even though the temperature said different.  
  
Dom was trying his best not to stare at Jersey's chest. Her shirt was plastered to her, her black lace bra showing through the thin fabric.  
  
"C'mon," Dom said, slinging Jersey over his back piggyback style. "Let's go see if we can find you some dry clothes."  
  
As they neared the backyard, Jersey saw that Vince, Letty, and Leon were soaked.  
  
"So D, you get her?" Vince said wringing out his shirt.  
  
"Yeah V, I think he got her," Jersey said rolling her eyes, she was dripping wet. She was on Dom's back with her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Let," Dom said to Letty who was laughing with Leon near the thrown-together picnic table.  
  
"Yeah Dom?" Letty asked, turning away from Leon, who she had just fake punched.  
  
"You got some clothes Jersey can borrow?" he said letting Jersey off his back.  
  
"Yeah, no prob," Letty said smiling to herself, she knew exactly what clothes she would let Jersey wear.  
  
Well, to tell the truth, I was kinda disappointed when i didn't get reviews for my last chapter,~ it got me in a slump about my writing, it made me think it sucked, ~I thought it would be some drama, which is what ppl keep telling me to put. To be serious, most of the drama doesn't come until the last few parts of the story, and maybe some in the middle. I know this chapter probably aint the best, its starting to get more into a romance between Dom & Jersey, but i could use some ideas. If i get some reviews on this one, I'll post the next chapters...  
  
xXx...ur right, lol, I'm not on the gear head thing yet. lol, I'm working on it. um, a small favor...could you email me at littlehottie_77@hotmail.com, I got some questions about a race scene if you wouldn't mind helping me... 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"God Letty, you better be shitting me," Jersey whispered as she looked at the clothes set out for her on Letty's bed.  
  
She was in the house in Letty's bedroom. Before her on the bed was a white ripped tank top with a pair of cargo boy shorts. Jersey had no problem with the shorts, but the shirt looked like it wouldn't fit a two-year-old.  
  
"Oh your gonna get it, Letty," Jersey said with a smirk.  
  
"Mia, where the hell is my gray shirt?" Dom yelled down the stairs. He was walking around in a pair of blue jeans.  
  
"It's in Let's room," Mia yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks baby," Dom yelled and started to walk down the hallway.  
  
Dom thought of Jersey as he walked. The way he could see the designs on the lace of her bra outside. Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Holy fucken shit Dom," a female voice yelled, interrupting Dom's explicit daydream.  
  
Dom stood in shock as he realized what he had just done.  
  
Jersey was changing in Letty's room, the door that he had just opened.  
  
She was in a pair of cargo shorts and the black bra he was thinking about seconds before.  
  
"Shit," Dom said covering his eyes and backing out of the room.  
  
He left the door open a crack and turned his back to it.  
  
"Uh...Jersey?" Dom said clenching his teeth in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah," she responded her mind reeling.  
  
"Uh, is there a, um, a gray shirt in there, uh, in a laundry basket or something?" Dom stuttered.  
  
Jersey opened her clenched eyes and looked around absolutely mortified. She saw that laundry basket in front of Letty's dresser. There on top of all the other clothes was a folded dark gray T-shirt. Jersey grabbed it and walked slowly to the door.  
  
Jersey threw the shirt out the door and quickly slammed it shut.  
  
Dom grabbed the shirt, put it on, and practically ran to the backyard.  
  
  
  
Jersey slowly walked to Letty's bed. She sat cross-legged on it and covered her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh...my...god," she said slowly. She didn't think she could be more embarrassed. Dom had just walked in, topless, on Jersey while she was changing.  
  
Jersey let out a dry laugh, swallowed her embarrassment, and stood up. She looked down at the shirt Letty had given her to wear and loudly sighed.  
  
  
  
"Dom is the chicken ready yet?" Mia yelled through the open kitchen window.  
  
"Give it two or three more minutes Mia," Dom yelled back. He and Vince were at the grill cooking the chicken while Leon and Letty played a game of one-on-one.  
  
"So, did you see anything?" Vince whispered to Dom.  
  
"V," Dom responded flatly. Dom had just told Vince what had happened.  
  
"I was just wondering," Vince said flipping a chicken breast.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Mia was rummaging around in the freezer when Jersey got downstairs. The shirt cut off two inches above her shorts and was so tight, you could see every crease in Jersey's toned abs. She stood quietly leaning against the doorframe.  
  
When Mia closed the freezer door she caught sight of Jersey.  
  
She looked down at Jersey's top and bit her tongue. She shook her head and started to laugh.  
  
"Letty?" she said looking up and smiling.  
  
"Yup," Jersey said with a fake angry smile.  
  
"She gonna die?" Mia said.  
  
"Yup," Jersey said again.  
  
Mia laughed harder and walked to the counter.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Jersey said walking towards the counter Mia was standing in front of.  
  
"Uh, yeah, grab the Corona out of the fridge and follow me," Mia said.  
  
  
  
Dom was trying his hardest to concentrate on the chicken, but it wasn't working, visions of Jersey kept popping in his head.  
  
Dom felt a nudge and looked at Vince.  
  
Vince nodded toward the stairs and Dom's eyes followed.  
  
His heart suddenly skipped a beat and he swallowed hard.  
  
Jersey was walking down the back stairs behind Mia.  
  
She had on a tight white tank top that Dom guessed belonged to Letty's. She had her arms full of Corona bottles. Dom watched Jersey follow Mia to the table and set the beer on it. She then turned toward Dom and Vince by the grill, she looked Dom in the eye and sexily smiled.  
  
His heart suddenly raced and there wasn't enough room in the crotch of his pants.  
  
He turned away from Jersey and tried to calm himself down.  
  
Jersey sighed, 'could this get any worse?' she said in her mind. Letty and Leon were playing basketball, Vince and Dom were by the grill, and Mia had already ran back into the house, leaving Jersey alone.  
  
  
  
Dom, who had forced himself to relax, glanced over at Jersey who stood uncomfortably alone in the yard. She looked so forlorn, Jersey shot a fleeting glance toward Letty and Leon, then turned toward the stairs.  
  
"Dom," Vince yelled franticly, Dom looked at Vince and followed his gaze. Intense pain washed over Dom as he realized his hand was pressed up against the boiling grill.  
  
Dom immediately pulled his hand away and shook it, trying to get the prickling pain to stop.  
  
Jersey stopped, noticing the commotion.  
  
"Shit," she whispered and jogged towards the two guys.  
  
When Jersey got to the guys, Vince was trying to convince Dom to show him his hand, which was wrapped up in Dom's shirt. Jersey couldn't help but notice how his lifted shirt showed off his perfectly chiseled chest.  
  
"Lemme see it," Jersey said forcefully over Vince's voice. Leon and Letty had stopped their game and came over to see what was going on.  
  
Dom reluctantly held his hand out. Jersey took Dom's elbow in her left hand and the back of his hand rested in her palm. She gently pushed her thumb on the reddest part of his hand.  
  
Dom sucked in a sharp breath, "Fuck, that hurts."  
  
"No shit sissy," Jersey said laughing.  
  
Dom glared at her, but Jersey could see the laughter in his eyes.  
  
"It ain't that bad, just go put ice on it, or is the walk to the kitchen to far for the whittle boy," Jersey said in a sarcastic baby voice.  
  
"Oh, your gonna get it girl," Dom said pulling his arm away.  
  
"Oh am I?" Jersey said pursing her lips and then smiling sweetly.  
  
Dom started walking toward the back stairs and Jersey turned toward Vince.  
  
"That chicken ready yet?" she asked, laughing.   
  
I know I'm falling behind, and im sorry. School has got me so damn busy, i know thats no excuse tho, i have three other chapters written and im writting whenever i can get some free time, as always reviews are appreciated. i luv it when i go in, check my email and ppl like the story (god im a sap), makes me feel all warm inside (yeah okay, lol)~  
  
**if you have any ideas---littlehottie_77@hotmail.com or drop a review! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Jersey looked around the picnic table, or what the Toretto's called a picnic table. It was a large piece of board set on top of stacked tire rims with a different chair at each place. Dom was at the head of the table, with Vince at the other end. Jersey was seated next to Vince with Letty across from her. Mia was next to Jersey with Leon across from her.  
  
The smells of the food on the table drifted to Jersey's nose. On the table sat cornbread, tortilla chips, salsa, potato salad, lettuce salad, ears of corn, refried beans, chicken, and about twelve full bottles of Corona.  
  
Jersey again looked around the table, everyone else was looking hungrily at the food in front of them, but no one moved.  
  
"Fine, ya'll are pussies," Leon said before grabbing a chicken leg and setting it on his plate.  
  
Jersey was absolutely confused, but everyone else just laughed and folded their hands, Jersey followed.  
  
"Dear heavenly spirit," Leon started. A warm breeze blew through the backyard. "Thank you for friends, family, and the food we are about to eat," Leon paused again, then in an almost silent voice, Leon quickly said, "and for direct port nitrous injection, four-core inner coolers, ball-bearing turbos, and titanium valve springs."  
  
Everyone replied with an Amen, then quickly dug in.  
  
"What was that about?" Jersey whispered to Vince after he passed her the potato salad.   
  
"Oh," Vince said, then paused, "That was Jessie's thing. Dom always wanted him to say grace so he made it that whoever reached for the chicken first, had to say grace and Jessie always forgot and reached for it."  
  
"Oh," Jersey said, passing the dish on, then turning back to Vince. "Who's Jessie?" she said louder then she meant to.  
  
Conversations between Letty, Leon, Dom and Mia stopped and then all turned toward Jersey and Vince.  
  
Vince's head turned toward the other end of the table, Jersey followed his eyes and was surprised by Dom's fierce glare.  
  
Jersey couldn't read Vince's look as he stared back at Dom. Vince turned his head back to Jersey and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Jesse used to be a member of this team, we got in some trouble a while back, and he left, he's gone," Dom said instead of Vince.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Jersey said staring at Dom, then pausing, "where is he?"  
  
Dom stared back at Jersey. He noticed Mia looking in-between the two of them.  
  
'What now Mr. Smooth,' Dom thought to himself, 'What you gonna say? The truth or a lie?'  
  
"He's gone," Dom said, clearing his throat. "Mia," he said turning to her, "pass me another Corona?"  
  
"Sure," Mia said quietly, handing a beer to Dominic.  
  
The tension was unbearable, but it was soon forgotten.  
  
"So, I suppose we should start cleaning?" Leon said.  
  
They had finished eating over an hour and a half ago, but had stayed outside talking and goofing around.  
  
The sun had set a while ago and the only light came from the white lights hanging above the kitchen window.  
  
Vince took a long drag and blew the smoke towards the dark sky. Letty was curled in Leon's lap and Mia's head was leaning on Dom's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Vince said flicking his cigarette into the grass.  
  
"Noo," Mia moaned as Dom stood up and pulled her up as well.  
  
Once they were all up, they grabbed all the dishes they could carry and started towards the back stairs.  
  
When all the dishes were inside, everyone but Jersey and Mia went into the living room to watch a movie.  
  
Jersey bent over the end of the counter.  
  
"Anything else I can do?"  
  
"No, its okay," Mia said as she started running water for dishes.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yup," Mia said.  
  
Jersey turned and walking into the living room, it was arranged differently than the night of Hector's party.  
  
The couch was directly in front of the TV, with a futon chair to the left.  
  
Letty and Leon were at one end of the couch, with Dom on the other. Vince was in the chair.  
  
Jersey sat down on the floor in front of Dom. She thoughtlessly laid her head on his knee.  
  
After twenty minutes of "The One", Mia still hadn't come out of the kitchen.   
  
Jersey bluntly stood up and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Where you goin?" Leon said sleepily.  
  
"To help Mia," Jersey responded and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Mia was frozen in front of the sink. A plate was in her hand, which was held out as if a person was standing next to her.  
  
'I think we should go out sometime-No, no, I don't date my brother's friends-That sucks, guess I'll have to kick his ass then."  
  
"Mia?" Jersey's voice broke into Mia's thoughts. Her fingers let the plate slip and it hit the floor breaking into about a million pieces.  
  
"Jesus Mia, you okay?" Jersey said rushing towards Mia.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Mia said shakily.  
  
"No your not," Jersey said.  
  
"Yeah," Mia said, "I'm just...I'm just-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it, get in the living room and watch the movie," Jersey said gently pushing Mia towards the living room.  
  
Once Mia was out of the room and Jersey had cleaned up the shards of the broken plate, she began to finish the dishes Mia had started.  
  
  
  
"Well, this is great repayment," Dom said from behind Jersey.  
  
She turned her head slightly, looking out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the stove, which was behind her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jersey said with a small smile.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to make something up to you, but instead, you had to endure Mia's shopping fetish, then get soaked, get walked in on while your changing, and," Dom said putting emphasis on the and, "and now do the dishes. I must be really bad at this apologizing shit."  
  
Jersey turned her head and looked out the window smiling to herself.  
  
"I don't mind," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I do," Dom said, walking up to the sink and grabbing a dish towel, "Apologizing is pretty basic, guess I'm screwed."  
  
Jersey laughed and handed a plate to Dom.   
  
"I think you'll survive," Jersey said sarcasticly.  
  
Dom smirked and took another dish to dry.  
  
"So," he said quietly, "how am I supposed to make this up to you?"  
  
"Well," Jersey said thinking, "You could always jump around like a monkey, that always gets laughs."  
  
Dom laughed out loud, then playfully blew a handful of bubbles at Jersey.  
  
"Sounds like a bucket of fun, but I was thinking more along the lines of dinner," Dom said.  
  
"Sounds nice," Jersey said facing Dom and leaning against the counter, "When were you thinking?"  
  
"How about Saturday night?" Dom said facing Jersey.  
  
"Oh," Jersey said turning and placing the last dish in the dry rack. "Sorry, can't, my boss has me working late."  
  
Dom let out one of his small smiles that Jersey loved so much.  
  
"Strict boss?" he said grabbing the last dish and drying it off. Jersey let the water out of the sink.  
  
"Yeah, brutal, but he's real cute, that's always a major plus," Jersey said as she started to walk toward the living room.  
  
Color flushed Dom's face, but he kept his cool.  
  
"Well, why don't I talk to him and see what he says."  
  
Once they entered the living room Jersey turned her head and looked back at Dom.  
  
"You do that." 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
"It can't be the filter, it has to be the pump," Jersey whispered to herself.  
  
"Yeah Jers" said Leon, who was next to her, "but this guy ain't stupid, he wouldn't run it under a quarter tank, its basic knowledge."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the fuel filter, so its gotta be the fuel pump."  
  
They both were silent.  
  
Suddenly the computerized sound of Für Elise filled the air.  
  
"Jers, your ass is ringing," Leon said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Le, I didn't happen to notice," she responded sarcastically.  
  
Jersey reached into the back pocket of her brown leather pants and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
Before answering it, she looked over at Leon.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving," he said, then walked out of the garage and into one of the two silver trailers in the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah?" Jersey said into her cell phone. She sat down on the front of the Mustang she was working on. The main garage door was open and the fiery orange Los Angeles sum was setting.  
  
"Well, aren't we polite," a voice said then paused. "I, um, talked to your boss,"   
  
Jersey turned her head and looked into Dom's office. He was leaning back in his chair, holding the phone, and smiling at Jersey.  
  
"Oh did you?" she said giddily smiling and turning her head back to the sun, "and what did he have to say?"  
  
"Said it was just fine, seemed pretty cool actually."  
  
"Bet he did," Jersey said with a smirk as she shifted on the front of the car. "So, what's going down?"  
  
"Well, your boss said you could leave early from work to, you know, get all hot-n-shit."  
  
"Oh and isn't that considerate of him?" Jersey interjected with a laugh. She looked back again and saw that Dom had his back turned.  
  
She stood up and slowly walked to the office doorway.  
  
"So what happens after I get all hot-n-shit?" she said outside of the office  
  
"Well, then I come pick you up," Dom responded. Jersey could tell he was smiling.  
  
"Well, what if I don't want you to?" Jersey said leaning against the doorframe of the office.  
  
Dom spun around and smiled at Jersey.  
  
"Found me, huh?" Dom said hanging up the phone and standing up.  
  
"Yup," Jersey said slowly walking to his desk, "was real hard."  
  
Dom laughed and walked around to the front of the desk.  
  
"Guess I'll have to find a better place next time," he said.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"So, you're not going to let me pick you up?"  
  
"Maybe..." Jersey said slowly.  
  
Dom walked to Jersey, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him.  
  
She leaned her head back and looked him in the eye, not fighting his grasp.  
  
"Why you always gotta be so difficult," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Makes it more interesting," she whispered back at him, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does," Dom said smiling.  
  
Jersey almost fell apart; his smile made her heart stop.  
  
"So, I suppose your not gonna let me go until I say yes right?" Jersey said flirtatiously.  
  
"Yeah, seems that way doesn't it." Dom said staring down at Jersey.  
  
"Well, then, why don't I just say yes now, since you hate this so much," Jersey said, getting closer to Dom.  
  
Their noses were touching, and their lips millimeters away.  
  
"I don't hate it at all," he whispered as he started to move closer.  
  
  
  
"Eh hem," a voice broke into Dom and Jersey's world.  
  
Both their heads snapped towards the doorway of the office. Leon was standing with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.  
  
Jersey and Dom immediately separated and both could feel the flush of embarrassment cover their faces.  
  
"Well, uh, I'm going to, um, get back to work," Jersey stammered before walking out of the office and back to the Mustang.  
  
Leon stayed in the office and talked to Dom.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Leon whispered loudly after Jersey had exited the office.  
  
"What?" Dom said, busying himself by arranging papers on his always-messy desk.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Dom stopped and looked at Leon.  
  
"What's the big deal Leon?"  
  
"The big deal, Dom, is that I walk in here and you and Jersey are about three seconds from becoming fuck buddies."  
  
"We were not," Dom cut in.  
  
"Well, pretty damn close," Leon said, "She's only been working here a couple of months Dom."  
  
Leon lowered his voice, " I don't mean to bitch, but I just don't want another Spilner."  
  
Leon stared into Dom's eyes until Dom finally looked away. He grabbed a stack of papers and tucked them under his arm, "I know."  
  
Dom walked around the desk, pushed past Leon, and walked into the garage.  
  
He walked slowly up to Jersey who was forcing herself to concentrate on the Mustang.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey," she responded, not looking up at Dom, but keeping her head low. Jersey sent a questioningly nervous, but aggravated look at Leon, who was leaning against the doorframe of the office watching Jersey and Dom.  
  
"I'm in a rush, but I'll pick you up at 9:30, I can just get the directions from Vince.  
  
"Yeah, fine" Jersey whispered, not looking at Dom, and giving Leon another look.  
  
"Hey," Dom said catching Jersey's cheekbone with his fingertips. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Bye," he said with a half smile.  
  
"Bye," Jersey repeated with a giddy smile.  
  
She turned and watched Dom walk out of the garage.  
  
Leon slowly walked up to the Mustang.  
  
"Got that pump?" Jersey said, feeling in a better mood.  
  
"Yeah," Leon said, knowing that he couldn't blame Jersey for his insecurity. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
The black silk felt cold on Jersey's stomach. She stood before the same mirror she had on her first day at D.T.  
  
She had on a tight black silk dress that had short sleeves and a scooping next line. The dress was lined with pink satin and the bottom cut open into all different lengths that swished against her calves when she walked.  
  
Jersey looked down and then back to the mirror.  
  
Her hair, which she had let hang down, shined in the light.  
  
Her head turned sharply toward the door as she heard a knock. Jersey looked at the clock and grabbed her purse. As she swung it over her shoulder, she headed to the door.  
  
When she opened it, she found Dom standing in the hall.  
  
"Hey," she said looking at Dom's black sweater and dark-worn looking jeans.  
  
"Hey," he said back, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure," Jersey said, walking out the door. Dom stepped back as Jersey closed and locked her apartment door.  
  
They walked down the hallway next to each other.  
  
So, how did you know which one was mine?" Jersey asked once Dom had pushed the button calling the elevator.  
  
"Oh, I asked the chick at the front desk, she told me where your apartment was."  
  
"Monica talked to you?" Jersey said, utterly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she gave me your room and floor number, didn't seem too friendly though, I half expected to get yelled at by some old guy in his underwear when I knocked on his door."  
  
Jersey let out a laugh that hung in the air. The elevator doors opened and they both walked in.  
  
Jersey stared straight ahead, but could see Dom glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
After about thirty seconds, she turned to him.  
  
"Look, Dom, if your freaked out about where I live, I'll meet you somewhere next time."  
  
"Huh?" Dom said as the doors shut.  
  
"Well, you were looking at me all weird, so I figured you were all nervous and shit cuz of where I live," Jersey said turning to Dom again.  
  
"Jersey," Dom said turning to her, "It doesn't matter where you live, you could live friggen three miles south of China for all that matters," he said laughing.  
  
Jersey smiled.  
  
"And, the reason I can't take my eyes off of you is because, because you look so beautiful," Dom said turning away from Jersey.  
  
Jersey smiled sheepishly as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Thanks," she said as they walked out into the lobby.  
  
Monica's eyes followed Jersey and Dom as they walked together outside.  
  
  
  
It was a clear and calm night. Jersey looked up at the dark sky as she and Dom walked to his car.  
  
As Dom opened the driver's side door, Jersey opened the passenger. She stopped and leaned against the top of the car. Dom stopped as well and looked at Jersey.  
  
"So, when you gonna let me drive this?" she said flirtatiously.  
  
Dom shook his head and laughed. After he had gotten in the car and Jersey was getting in, he whispered under his breath, "soon enough,"  
  
  
  
"So, where we going?" Jersey said. She was sitting sideways in Dom's car. Petey Pablo's 'Raise Up' was playing on Dom's stereo.  
  
"Um, this Mexican restaurant called Van Nuys, Hector told me about it."  
  
Jersey nodded her head.  
  
"You like Mexican?" Dom said looking at Jersey.  
  
"Yup," she responded, "the spicier the better."  
  
Dom smiled.  
  
"So, tell me about you."  
  
"Like what?" Jersey answered.  
  
"I dunno, stuff," Dom said.  
  
"Oh, that sure narrows it down," Jersey said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean," Dom said with a husky laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Jersey said.  
  
"So..." Dom said expectantly.  
  
"Well, Jersey Avédia Williams, born October 3, 1979 in the Dominican Republic, lived there two years, then came to California. Been in love with cars since I was eight, worked on 'em since I was nine. I got a brother and I hate carrots," Jersey said all in one breath.  
  
"Anything else?" Dom asked.  
  
"What, you want my roster or something?" she said laughing.  
  
"If you feel like sharing," Dom said smiling.  
  
"No, that's okay," Jersey said.  
  
"Why not?" Dom said, then paused, before saying, "short?"  
  
"Compared to yours," Jersey said with a smirk.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dom said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Toretto, you can't believe that there ain't a girl within a thirty-mile radius that doesn't know your rep.  
  
"My rep?" Dom said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, your rep."  
  
"Well, then why are you going out with me then?' he said teasingly.  
  
"Cuz, you and I both know you ain't getting any."  
  
Dom let out a low laugh.  
  
"So, what about you?"  
  
Dom was quiet for a minute.  
  
"Why you wanna know?"  
  
"Doesn't a girl deserve to know if their boss is a serial murdered or something?"  
  
"Why in hell would you go to work for a serial murderer?" Dom asked.  
  
"Paying job," Jersey said with raw honesty.  
  
"Living rough?" Dom said with a concerned look.  
  
"In a way," Jersey said quietly turning her head.  
  
Jersey watched through the passenger window as Dom pulled into a driveway.  
  
The brick building was old and vines snaked up the sides.  
  
About ten cars were in the parking lot and Dom parked next to a blue Corvette with the top down.  
  
Jersey got out and walked toward the back of Dom's car, where she waited for him.  
  
Dom walked to the end of the car and gently grabbed Jersey's hand.  
  
Their fingers intertwined as they walked towards the building; Jersey's heels echoing on the pavement. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
As the door closed behind them, Dom and Jersey's nostrils were filled with the norms of a Mexican restaurant.  
  
The smells of people, smoke, alcohol, and varies spices.  
  
Directly to the left of the couple, there was a mid-size bar. A small dance floor led to the tables in the back area of the restaurant.  
  
Jersey kept her grip on Dom's hand behind her back as she started to walk. She pushed through several couples on the dance floor, gently pulling Dom behind her.  
  
'Bonnie and Clyde '03' boomed out of the speakers and Jersey slightly shook her hips as she walked.  
  
She heard Dom laugh from behind her and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Enjoying the view," Dom said suggestively.  
  
"Bet you are," Jersey said turning back to face forward.  
  
  
  
Once they had reached a table, Dom walked in front of Jersey and pulled the chair out for her. He then walked to the other side of the table and sat down.  
  
  
  
After only a few minutes, the host came to the table.  
  
"Buenas noches señor y senorita," the host said with a heavy Spanish accsent.  
  
"Buenas noches," Jersey repeated back to the host.  
  
"Bienvenidos a Van Nuys, cómo usted hace esta noche?"  
  
"Estoy feliz, pero no sé acerca de él."  
  
"Y cómo usted es señor?" the host said turning to Dom.  
  
Jersey looked at Dom and was met by an absloutly confused stare.  
  
"Uh, Jers?" he said glancing between the host and her.  
  
"Oh mierda, lo siento... Urg," she said biting her tongue, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Señor," Jersey said to the host who was waiting for Dom's answer. The host turned to her.  
  
"Íngles por vavor, él no habla espanol,"  
  
"Sé," he said with a smile.   
  
Jersey laughed.  
  
"Your server will be right with you," the host said before walking away.  
  
"That guy trying to make a move on your or something," Dom said with apprehension after the host had left."  
  
Jersey laughed at Dom's concern and pursed her lips.  
  
"No, he said he knew you didn't speak Spanish."  
  
Dom smiled.  
  
"So, who taught you to speak it?"  
  
"Mi madre," Jersey said quietly before taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Your mom?" Dom questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, my mom," Jersey said distractedly setting her water on the table.   
  
"So," she said trying to snap out of the memories of her mother, "Sounds like you know a little bit of Spanish."  
  
"Uh, no, not really," Dom said laughing, "Letty tried to teach me some a while back, it was basically unsuccessful though."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe we'll have to try it again," Jersey said laughing.  
  
Before Dom could say anything else, a young waitress came to the table.   
  
  
  
After their order was taken, Dom went to the bar and ordered a Corona for himself and a Skyy Blue for Jersey.  
  
He watched her from his place at the bar. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked tonight and how easily conversation and flirting occurred between the two of them. Her rough sarcasim couldn't have been more of a turn-on. As the bartender handed the two drinks to Dom, Dom thought to himself.  
  
'You better hold on to this one Toretto, don't fuck this up.'  
  
  
  
Dom walked from the bar to the table, Jersey smiled as she watched him.  
  
'Don't you dare let him go,' she said to herself.   
  
"Now where?" Dom whispered in Jersey's ear as they exited the restaurant. His arm was around Jersey's waist, his hand resting on her hip.  
  
She looked up and whispered back at him.  
  
"How 'bout New Jersey."  
  
Dom wrinkled his nose, and brought his mouth close to Jersey's hair, "How 'bout we just go driving?"  
  
"Fine with me," Jersey said, turning her head and noticing that they were already at Dom's car.  
  
  
  
The tan leather felt cold, through the fabric of Jersey's dress, on her legs.  
  
The road was basically empty.  
  
From the hill, that the car was on, the lights from the city buildings could be seen.  
  
Dom seemed to know where he was going, while Jersey had no idea.  
  
Dom pulled the car to a halt in front of a long, straight, and abandoned road.  
  
He put the car in park and looked at Jersey.  
  
"Switch spots with me," Dom said monotone.  
  
Jersey got out of the car without question.  
  
Dom also got out and began to walk to the front of the Mazda. Jersey stood where she was, glancing at the sky. She took in the silence, the emptiness, and the stillness.  
  
She suddenly felt herself being lifted. As she came back to her senses, she saw that Dom had her over his shoulder.  
  
He was laughing as he carried her to the driver's side of the car.  
  
He then set her down, but kept his arms around her waist.  
  
"Now was that really necessary?" Jersey whispered to Dom.  
  
"No," Dom said, but it was tons of fun for me."  
  
Dom then backed away and walked to the passenger side of the car.  
  
He stopped as he was getting in, glancing over at Jersey, who was frozen in confusion.  
  
"You getting in or not?" Dom said before getting in the car himself.  
  
Jersey followed suit and was soon behind the wheel of Dom's Mazda Rx-7. She was behind the wheel of a car that had won so many races, a car that had been through many things.  
  
Jersey glanced over at Dom, as if to ask him what she was supposed to do.  
  
He looked at Jersey, then back to the road.  
  
"Race."  
  
Thanks to the people that keep reviewing! Me and my friends finally decided that the story is about half done already, hope you've enjoyed the first half! There's a bunch more coming, more drama, racing, and all that great stuff! :) Any ideas are welcome littlehottie_77@hotmail.com  
  
to twistedwords2003: In the movie there actually aint a thing that comes out and says Dom has a file on Linder, um i got it from the commentary on The Fast and the Furious, Tricked Out Edition. In it Rob Cohen comments on Dominic keeping tabs on Linder, like how he knew he was a janitor and how he couldn't drive, etc. ; so i took that comment and turned it into a suspence moment thing, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing! 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
"What?" Jersey said in utmost confusion.  
  
"I said race," Dom said plainly.  
  
"I'm not getting you here Dom."  
  
"Jersey, I want you to race," Dom said turning slightly sideways. "I told you when you started that I'd try you at it, and well, here we are. You race, do good, I'll tell the rest of the team, and you're in."  
  
"So," Jersey cut in, "this is basically a quarter mile audition for your team?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Dom said.  
  
Jersey ran her fingers over the smooth steering wheel, prepping herself for this important, almost crucial race.  
  
She looked over at Dom, who was looking somewhat boredly out of the windshield.  
  
"Better buckle that harness boy," Jersey said referring to the four-point harness on Dom's Sparco seat.  
  
He playfully glared at Jersey as he put on his belt.  
  
"Tight enough?" Jersey asked after Dom had finished.  
  
"Just go," Dom said.  
  
Jersey cranked Dom's stereo. 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace was playing. Dom glanced cautiously at Jersey; she just smiled.  
  
Jersey took a deep breath and put the car in first, she slipped the clutch off and gave the car a little bit of gas.  
  
The Mazda's tire stuck and Jersey floored it.  
  
At 25mph, Jersey slammed the car into second.  
  
The world around her began to disappear. The tree and other surroundings whipped by and the road seemed to float beneath the car.  
  
Dom watched Jersey closely, studying her race style.   
  
Her shifts were tight and precise.  
  
As Jersey looked down at the gauges of Dom's car, she slowly moved her thumb towards the NOS button.  
  
She was in 4th at 100mph and about 5500 rpm.  
  
Jersey quickly looked at Dom, then back at the road.  
  
She pushed the button without a second thought.   
  
Gravity slammed Jersey and Dom into their seats as the car gained speed.  
  
Jersey felt the estaticness of adrenaline wash over her body. Dom felt nervousness fill his stomach.  
  
'Why did you let her do this again?'  
  
The car was at 130mph and Jersey felt the quarter mile was almost over.  
  
Jersey began to slow the car down.  
  
  
  
The next milliseconds were a blur.  
  
"Fuck," Dom yelled, "gravel."  
  
Jersey felt herself lose control of the car, as it hit the gravel layering the road.  
  
The car spun out and fishtailed out of control.  
  
Jersey's hands slid franticly over the steering wheel as she tried to stop the spinning car.  
  
Dom lost count of how many 360s they spun. He had one hand on the dash and the other on the ceiling.  
  
After another full spin, Jersey gained control of the car.  
  
She stopped the car sideways in the road about 100ft from the end of the gravel.  
  
Dom and Jersey were both breathing heavily from both the adrenaline ruse and the present draining fear.  
  
Jersey shakily reached over and turned off the radio.  
  
The car was silent except for the two's breathing.  
  
"So," Jersey said quietly, "did I pass?"  
  
"Get out of my car," Dom said slowly.  
  
Jersey got out without a second thought.  
  
Dom walked to the driver's side of the car and stood four feet from Jersey.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Dom screamed.  
  
"What the fuck was I doing? I was racing, which was exactly what you told me to do," Jersey yelled back at him.  
  
"Yeah, but did I tell you to use NOS?" he yelled.  
  
Jersey was silent for a second.  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't say not to," Jersey yelled back stupidly.  
  
"Didn't say not to," Dom repeated under his breath. "Jersey, haven't you ever heard the expression amateurs don't use NOS!"  
  
"What the fuck are they supposed to do then, sit and stare at it," Jersey yelled back without missing a beat.  
  
The fight had escaladed into an all out screaming match.  
  
"That's not the point," Dom yelled aggravated.  
  
"Well then what is the point Toretto," Jersey yelled, cutting him off.  
  
"The point is, Williams, that beginners do not use NOS, some experts even don't, I sometimes don't use it when I have the choice," Dom said.  
  
"Sounds more like a personal problem," Jersey said harshly, crossing her arms. She instantly regretted her response, but wondered what the reaction from Dom would be.  
  
"God dammit Jersey," Dom yelled, "Why are you so hard to understand?"  
  
"What the hell was the supposed to mean?" Jersey said raising her eyebrow in anger.  
  
"It means that whenever I think I know who you are, you change," Dom said, lowering his voice.  
  
"I'm not meant to be understood."  
  
"Yeah, well don't I deserve the truth?"  
  
"The truth, Toretto? The truth us that I'm a street racer," Jersey said glaring into Dom's eyes. He held her gaze.  
  
"The truth is, I'm a street racer from San Diego," she repeated quietly, "Who's too chicken to go back home."  
  
Dom was quiet.  
  
"Jersey," Dom started.  
  
"It's fine, past shit, no point in bringing it back."  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling," Dom started.  
  
"No, I'm sorry for spinning out your car, I had no idea..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, the cars fine, we're fine, so its all good," Dom said, walking towards Jersey.  
  
"Quite a rush though," she said looking up at Dom, who had put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah," Dom agreed smiling.  
  
"So, I'll see you Monday," Dom whispered to Jersey. Her back was pushed against her apartment door. Dom had an arm on either side of her, his hands flat on the door.  
  
"What? No sex lines?" Jersey said with a smile.  
  
"Not tonight Williams, I already got my rush for the night."  
  
Jersey leaned her head in and caught Dom's bottom lip between her own. Just as Dom tried to deepen the kiss, Jersey pulled away. Her hand moved to the door handle, which she had already unlocked. She kept her eyes closed and licked her lips, tasting Dom's kiss.  
  
"Your welcome," she whispered before opening the door to her apartment.  
  
She backed in the door, leaving Dom dumbstruck in the hallway.  
  
Just before closing the door, she looked out at Dom.  
  
"Night," she smiled.  
  
  
  
A/n: hope i've been doing ight with the updating and writing, i don't have alot of spare time, but when i do, its filled with writing my story, I gotta thank my gurl megan for all her awesome ideas for this story, im sure it will keep you people interested...thanks a BUCKET full to all the people who reviewed, yur awesome. Tell me wut you think; leave a review. Hasta!  
  
Peace 'n' Popsicle Sticks 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

hey! thanks a bunch to the people who keep reviewing, and to all you others, BEWARE, lol, im just kidding. I've never really done this before but im gonna try to start doing shout outs, lol...bear with me!  
  
Penning Fantasy-thanks so much for reviewing! and for your awesome story 'The Beat Goes On', i love it! thanks for the advice too  
  
Fruit Cake- luv ya like a sis ash! your the best! thanks for the review! i cannot wait until you get sum of your awesome stories on here!  
  
To everybody else: thank you so much for reading and reviewing, if ya want a shout out or anything, just ask, lol  
  
now that wasn't that bad was it? lol, oh well, have fun reading and dont be afraid to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
The undercarriage of Dom's Mazda faced Jersey.  
  
She was the only one at the garage on Monday.  
  
Dom had left an hour ago, leaving her to pick gravel out of the Mazda's underside.  
  
'Oye' played on the radio and Jersey hummed along.  
  
The rest of the team was at the story with Dom.  
  
He had said something about a meeting and Jersey was pretty positive that it was about her and her race.  
  
  
  
The music in the garage was too loud for Jersey to hear the approaching engines.  
  
Jersey was too distracted to also notice Dom's boots.  
  
Jersey suddenly felt a tug as Dom grabber her ankles and pulled.  
  
The creeper rolled out from underneath the car and Jersey saw Dom crouched at the bottom of it. She raised her head and looked down at him; he still had a hold of her ankles.   
  
"Come to the house at 9:30," Dom said, then paused. "Wear something sexy," he said roughly.  
  
Dom then pushed Jersey back under the car by the soles of her shoes and stood up. Jersey rolled herself back out from under the car as the rest of the team walked in.  
  
"What the hell," Jersey said to Dom's back. He kept walking until he was in his office. Jersey looked to Leon who had leaned against the passenger side of the raised car.  
  
"Better listen to him," Leon said, before going to work.  
  
  
  
"Can't you two be done early for once in your lives," Dom yelled up the stairs. Leon and Vince were seated on the couch having a discussion about something that Dom didn't want to hear, or get involved in.  
  
"Think about what you just said," Letty yelled back down.  
  
"Yeah, she has a point," Mia yelling, agreed. She was upstairs getting ready for the races with Letty.  
  
"Damn, why couldn't I have had a brother," Dom said playfully aggravated.  
  
"Hey, I heard that," Mia yelled back down.  
  
"What's the rush?" Vince said from the couch.  
  
Dom kept his head turned toward the stairs; his back turned to the living room and the couch Vince and Leon were sitting on.  
  
"She's gonna be here soon."  
  
"Who is?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Dom spun around and looked into the living room.  
  
  
  
Jersey smiled as a surprised but giddily happy look covered Dom's face.   
  
She was sitting on the arm of the couch Leon and Vince were sitting on. She had walked in the backdoor and into the living room without Dom noticing.  
  
"How long have you, wait, how did you get in here?"   
  
"You do know Dom, that you have a back door to this house," Jersey said standing up from the couch.  
  
"I had no idea," Dom said smiling.  
  
"Stupid ass," Leon muttered from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Wouldn't be talking," Dom said back.  
  
Jersey rolled her eyes in amusement.  
  
Leon went back to his conversation with Vince and Jersey walked closer to Dom.  
  
"So, who we waiting for?" Jersey asked as her and Dom walked into the entranceway of the house.  
  
"Take a guess," Dom said with a smile.  
  
"Never mind, I think I know," Jersey responded.  
  
"So, I see you took my advice," Dom said looking over at Jersey.  
  
"Yeah," she said casually, "well I figured I'd show up here anyway. Even if I didn't know why."  
  
Dom smiled strangely and Jersey became curious.  
  
"What?" she said raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," Dom said trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Jersey repeated with laughter in her voice.  
  
Dom ignored her and said, "I'm gonna go upstairs and make them get ready."  
  
Dom tried to move toward the stairs, but Jersey grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"What," Jersey repeated again, firmly.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes and leaned in close to Jersey.  
  
"Wrong set of advice," he whispered in Jersey's ear before walking quickly upstairs.  
  
Jersey stood transfixed in confusion, she tried to think back to earlier in the day when Dom talked to her.  
  
The thought almost instantly clicked in her head. Dom had told her to wear something sexy.  
  
She looked down at what she was wearing and sheepishly smiled.  
  
Jersey had on baggy khaki bibs with the top unhooked, hanging down, the straps hooked around her legs. The red spaghetti top left some of her stomach bare. Her black work boots made her about two inches taller.  
  
Jersey shook her head and smiled before turning and walking into the living room.  
  
Leon and Vince were back to their conversation.  
  
"I just don't get how they can wear those, they look so uncomfortable," Jersey heard Vince say, she kept walking towards the kitchen until she heard Leon say,  
  
"Well, they never wear them long when they're with me."  
  
Jersey stopped walking and snapped her head at Leon.  
  
"Hang on, excuse me, what?" she said.  
  
Leon and Vince looked at Jersey.  
  
"Oh, its nothing," Vince started with a smile, "me and Leon were just having a discussion on women's-"  
  
Jersey held her hand up, stopping Vince.  
  
"Never mind," she said turning around, she said to herself,  
  
"Sorry I asked."  
  
"Hot mamí," Letty's voice said before she whistled.  
  
Jersey spun around and looked toward the stairs.  
  
Letty was leaning over the stair railing with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You should be talking," Jersey said as she walked toward the stairs.  
  
Letty had on a tan, short, leather skirt, high boots, and a black tank top.  
  
Mia, who had already walked downstairs and was looking in the mirror by the door, had on a pair of black pants and a tight, bright pink t-shirt.  
  
Letty laughed and walked the rest of the way downstairs.  
  
Dom came down seconds later and Leon and Vince rose from the couch.  
  
The group gathered around Dom.  
  
Mia was leaning on Jersey's shoulder and Letty was wrapped platonically in Vince's arms.  
  
Dom looked around the small huddle group and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ready?" Vince asked, his chin resting on top of Letty's head.  
  
"Yeah," Dom said looking uncertain.  
  
"You sure?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dom said, nodding as if he was trying to convince himself he was.  
  
"Just trust me you guys, I'm ready."  
  
"K," the group whispered.  
  
  
  
Letty and Vince were the first ones out the door. Followed by Mia and Leon, who were walking next to each other.  
  
Jersey walked slowly behind them, waiting for Dom to exit the house.  
  
Jersey overheard Leon mumbling to himself.  
  
"Remember what happened last time we trusted him."  
  
Mia violently elbowed Leon in the side, overhearing his comment.  
  
She then looked back at Jersey.  
  
"So you riding with me and Letty?"  
  
Jersey's head turned as Dom shut the front door, but she turned her attention back to Mia.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she said. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Gosh, I really do suck on keeping an update schedule huh? I told myself I was gonna type all the stuff i wrote before updating, but that didn't really work oh well   
  
twistedwords2003- sorry to confuse you with that line, it was just something i threw in there to show that the team didn't completely forgive and forget the whole last job thing, i figured that it should have been Leon who said it, because he seems very opinionated and outspoken, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Penning Fantasy- don't worry, sometimes i dont even pay attention to myself, lol, your story IS awesome! everybody should read it! HEAR ME PEOPLE! everyone of yall should read THE BEAT GOES ON, cuz it is AMAZING! hehe  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Noise came at Jersey from all directions. She was leaning on the front of Vince's Nissan. Vince was standing next to her.  
  
It didn't take Jersey long to see the major difference between LA street races and the races in San Diego.  
  
The feeling of the races here was almost chaotic.  
  
Racers, their cars, their crew, and their women were everywhere. Everyone met on a road in between two abandoned warehouses, but Jersey was told that they weren't going to racer there. Music floated from every direction, different songs and different beats.  
  
Another thing Jersey knew was different was the fact that the race tonight was a pink slip race. The winner got all the cars and all the cash, and the losers walked.  
  
From her spot on the car, Jersey watched a crowd about seven feet from her. Dom was part of it, he was talking to Hector about the race, and the other racers were close to the two, listening to Dom.  
  
Jersey smiled to herself.  
  
'So it is true,' she thought, 'he does run the races.'  
  
Jersey looked over to where the four racers' cars were on display. Dom's car was next to a Mitsubishi Talon, an Acura Integra GS-R, and a Ford Mustang.  
  
Jersey stood up and slowly walked toward the four cars, dodging people as she made her way.  
  
The Acura caught her eye the most; it was a horrendous bright orange with brown racing stripes.  
  
The color and detailing were fucking far beyond ugly in Jersey's opinion, but the car itself was amazing.  
  
It was a '99; the front end was Nissan like, with Nissan headlights. The blended taillights were Supra. The Sparco seats were covered in black, as well as the ceiling and floor. The insides of the doors, under the tinted windows, were a mix of black leather and black material. The tinted windshield was almost impossible to see through.  
  
Jersey admired the car for a couple of minutes until she sensed someone behind her; she turned and was met by a tall, but pathetic looking redheaded white kid.  
  
"You like?" he said, trying way too hard to sound black.  
  
"If your talking 'bout the car," Jersey responded, knowing immediately that he was just another inexperienced rich kid looking for some action, and Jersey knew it wasn't racing action.  
  
"Built it myself," the boy said, "the paint job, detailing, body kit, all that stuff, all me."  
  
Jersey rolled her eyes and turned back to admire the car again.  
  
'If this dude's serious,' Jersey thought, 'I'm the queen of Aruba.'  
  
"So," the guy said, a couple seconds later, Jersey saw him eying her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What ya think of me?"  
  
Jersey snorted, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well baby," the guy said, walking closer to Jersey, "How much will if cost for you to change your mind?"  
  
Jersey clenched her fists as she realized what the guy meant. He thought she was some racer skank.  
  
'Oh, that little muthafuckin bast-' Jersey stopped as a thought came to her head.  
  
"Well," Jersey seductively whispered. She turned and closed the small space between her and the guy.  
  
"See, I don't know that much about cars," Jersey lied, "and, well maybe if you could answer a few small questions, my opinion might change."  
  
'God Jersey, I cannot believe you just said that,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Baby, you can ask whatever you want."  
  
"Okay then," Jersey said sweetly, "What's a fuel MAP, or a Nos timer, do you know anything about fuel injection or how 'bout intercoolers, or maybe turbos-?"  
  
Jersey stepped back, taking the sweetness out of her voice, as she rattled off things a racer, or a mechanic, should know about.  
  
Jersey stopped, politely smiled, and looked expectantly at the guy's speechless face.  
  
"I'm waiting," she said harshly, raising her eyebrow, after the guy didn't answer.  
  
After a couple more seconds of silence, Jersey heard Vince yell for her.  
  
"J," he barked. Jersey looked past the guy and noticed that the racer's had dispersed and were getting into their cars and driving away.  
  
Vince had one leg in his car and was looking suspiciously at the redhead Jersey was talking to. Letty and Mia were already in Letty's car next to Vince's. Jersey also turned her head and glanced at Dom, who was carefully watching Jersey and the guy.  
  
She got close to the guy again and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't worry, if you're lucky, you won't die," Jersey paused, "you'll just lose."  
  
Jersey then pushed past the guy and walked over to where Vince, Mia, and Letty were waiting.  
  
"Who was that?" Vince said protectively, once Jersey had reached the two cars.  
  
Letty rolled her passenger side window and added, "Yeah, looked like you and idiot boy over there was gettin' 'long pretty well."  
  
"Nah," Jersey said looking at Letty and then turning back to Vince.   
  
"To be truthful," Jersey said with a laugh, "I have no idea who that was, and I think, that's probably a good thing."  
  
Letty laughed and Mia did too.  
  
"You sure?" Vince said, still seeming unconvinced.  
  
"Trust me Vince," Jersey said getting into Letty's car, "any person who paints that shit on a car like that, should be shot."  
  
Vince laughed and got into his car.  
  
Letty followed Vince as they drove out from in between the two buildings.  
  
  
  
They drove to a main road with buildings, lights, and shops along side.  
  
The other racers lined their cars along the wide road. Some blocking intersections to prevent any interruptions.  
  
Letty and Vince parked on the side of the road near a growing crowd.  
  
As Jersey stepped out of Letty's car, two girls ran across the road, spray painting a line on the ground.  
  
Mia and Letty both leaned on the front of Letty's car while Vince walked over to Hector, who was part of the crowd.  
  
"Where's Leon?" Jersey asked as she stood next to Letty and Mia.  
  
"He's watching the scanners," Letty said, while glaring at a pair of skanks walking past them, "makes sure the cops are off our asses for a while."  
  
Mia's back stiffened at Letty's mention of the word cops, but Jersey ignored it. She nodded and turned her head to watch the four cars pull up to the line in unison. Dom was the closest to her and the red head was the farthest.  
  
After a couple seconds, Jersey started to walk over to the Mazda.  
  
Dom's gaze was focused on the road and he didn't notice Jersey walking toward the car.  
  
"Boo," Jersey said resting her arms on the open window.  
  
"Hey," Dom said trying hard to concentrate on Jersey's face, not her cleavage.  
  
"Wanna do me a favor?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Depends," Dom answered glancing at Hector then back at Jersey.  
  
Jersey leaned her head farther into the car and brought her lips millimeters from Dom's ear.  
  
"See that ass hole, farthest to your right, with the red hair," Jersey whispered. Dom could feel her full lips move by his ear, her breath blowing on his neck.  
  
Dom glanced over at the guy then back to Jersey. He saw that it was the guy that Jersey had been talking to back at the warehouses.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna wipe that smirk off his face?" Jersey whispered.  
  
Dom glanced back at the guy again then whispered in Jersey's ear.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks," Jersey said before kissing Dom's forehead.  
  
With her eyes closed and her lips still pressed against Dom's skin, Jersey whispered.  
  
"Kick some ass."  
  
okay, okay, i know some of you readers are like 'wtf is she thinking with an integra' but im here to defend myself, i've taken a look at some of the 99 integras out there, and i know, some of them aren't real pretty, the one i describe in this chapter dont sound to amazing either, i know. if i could, there would be about a page describing how awesome this car is, but it would kind of ruin the whole aspect of this chapter, lol. for those of you who aren't convinced, and those who just want to know what this amazing car really looks like, there is a picture of it... the web address is... http://www.urbanracer.com/articles/anmviewer.asp?a=396  
  
the car shown, in my opinion is incredibly awesome, the only differences are, yes, of course the colors, just try to imagine the orange and brown on a car like that, and i think you'll understand what i was trying to say; and that the car in this story has a hood, otherwise the car is meant to look almost exactly like the car shown...  
  
**The '99 Acura Integra GS-R shown belongs to Denis Shelley and all rights belong to him** 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Merry Christmas everybody, lol. yall must think im crazy, updating on Christmas morning, but hey, sum ppl are dedicated, really really dedicated. i know this chap is short, but ive been sick for bout 5 days, and all i was concentrating on was getting outta bed without passing out, lol. that and on getting better, cuz if i dont get better, my gurl 'switch' is gonna shoot me then sell my body parts on the black market, all cuz of a ski trip, lol. Well, i agree with what you some of you are probably thinking, the linder lie is getting pretty boring, lol, if i was a reader, i prolly woulda stopped reading it by now, but hey, to those that are still reading and liking it, thanks a bucket full! its gonna get pretty interesting soon, or at least i happen to think so...  
  
TempestRaces-the orange and brown were supposed to look bad together, lol, sorry if it was confusing, thanks for the review  
  
Penning Fantasy-sorry to disapoint but the dad thing comes pretty far down the line, lol, thanks for the review and for updating The Beat Goes On!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Jersey walked back to where Mia and Letty were still seated.  
  
As she slid onto the hood of Vince's car, Letty and Mia sent amused looks at her.  
  
"What?" Jersey said with a smile before turning back to the road.  
  
Jersey watched the racers as they waited anxiously.  
  
From her left, Jersey heard Leon's voice come over the two-way radio Hector was holding.  
  
"I got a hold up at some department store, it'll keep them busy the rest of the night, we're ready."  
  
"Got it," Hector responded, raising his free arm.  
  
In reaction to his raised hand, the four racers began to rev their engines, signaling that they were ready for the race to begin.  
  
When Hector dropped his arm and simultaneously screamed go, the racers flew off the line.  
  
Jersey watched the cars fly down the road. She could tell Dom was winning because the taillights on his car were the farthest away from where she sat.  
  
After only a couple of seconds, Jersey could tell the race was over because of the cheering and yelling from farther down the road. Jersey stood up and tried to look down the road to where the racers were.  
  
Within a couple minutes, Dom and the other racers drove back to the starting line.  
  
As the cars parked and were shut off, people began to crowd around them.  
  
  
  
Jersey stood on the outskirts of the crowd, still near Vince's car, watching the people crowd around Dom as he exited the car.  
  
Dom had a cocky, but bashful look on his face that made Jersey roll her eyes and crack a small smile. She kept smiling as she watched Dom accept the wad of money from Hector.  
  
After Dom had received high-fives from the team, he handed the stack of cash to Mia before giving her a hug.  
  
Jersey read his lips as he whispered, 'Count it,' to his sister.  
  
As Dom pulled away, Jersey felt his eyes land on her,   
  
She slightly smiled as she watched her. Not breaking their gaze, Dom pushed his way through the crowd to where Jersey was standing.  
  
"So, what do ya think?" Dom said once he reached her.  
  
Jersey was quiet for a moment, giving Dom the impression that she was thinking.  
  
"I," Jersey said seductively, "think its time to collect your prize."  
  
Jersey watched Dom's gaze slowly travel over her body. He licked his lips impulsively. Jersey got just the reaction she wanted.  
  
"The cars," she finished with a smirk.  
  
Dom closed his eyes and pursed his lips.  
  
"Your horrible," Dom whispered grumpily.  
  
Jersey walked the few steps to Dom and he slid his hand around her waist. His thumb rested on Jersey's exposed hipbone.  
  
"And your welcome," she said back, as they started walking towards the crowd.  
  
Jersey stood contently next to Dom as the three racers reluctantly handed their pink slips over to Dom. All had ashamed looks on their faces, but the redhead's face caught Jersey's attention the most. He didn't look like Jersey expected him to, she expected to see disbelief all over his young face, instead, she saw a calm peace. The boy knew he had lost the race, and his car, and he seemed some-what okay with it. When the redhead met her gaze, she gave him a small smile and a nod.  
  
The party started way before the team even got there. When they pulled up, cars lined the road and music boomed from within the house.  
  
Dom pulled into the driveway first and Jersey, who had ridden back with him, got out as soon as Dom cut the engine.  
  
Dom got out quickly too and caught Jersey by the waist as she tried to run past him. He locked his hands together and rested them on his flat stomach as they waited fro the other to get out.  
  
He laughed into her hair and sexily whispered, "got cha."  
  
"Big deal," she said sarcastically back to him.  
  
Once Letty, Leon, Vince, and Mia had gotten out of their cars and were starting towards the house, Dom tried to follow, still keeping his arms around Jersey.  
  
After only a few feet, Dom gave up and lifted Jersey off the ground, giving her the feeling that she was receiving the Heimlich maneuver.  
  
When the two were only a few feet from the front porch, Jersey wriggled free of Dom's grasp, landing on the grass.  
  
Trying to escape Dom, Jersey jumped up the stairs two at a time and ran behind Mia, who was standing on the porch with the rest of the team.  
  
Seconds later, when Dom reached the porch, he tried to get to Jersey. Leon, Letty and Vince tried to step aside as best they could on the small porch.  
  
Jersey was using Mia as a human shield, moving her as Dom tried to grab at her.  
  
"Hehe, I beat you," Jersey said childishly over Mia's shoulder, shoving her to the right to avoid Dom's lunge towards her.  
  
"Woohoo," Dom said back with a sarcastic smile.  
  
  
  
Mia laughed harder and harder as Jersey tried to protect herself against Dom's failing attempts to catch her.  
  
Abruptly, Letty reached out and tugged on Mia's arm, yanking her away from Jersey.  
  
Jersey suddenly stood alone before Dom, who now had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Peace," Jersey said holding out peace fingers, reminding Dom of the day of the barbeque and the water fight that had taken place a couple feet away in the driveway.  
  
Dom held out his hand, trying to fake out Jersey. She fell for it and stretched her hand out farther.  
  
At the last moment, Dom grabbed Jersey's wrists and pulled her into the same stance before.  
  
"So, who wins now?" Dom said for only Jersey's ears.  
  
"Traitor," Jersey said to Letty, her voice full of laugher.  
  
"Hey," Letty defended, "I had to protect my gurl, if I didn't get her outta there, there woulda been a friggen Mia sandwich along the line somewhere."  
  
Jersey stuck her tongue out at Letty as Leon said, "Jeez, you guys are acting like four-year-olds."  
  
"Shut up Leon," Dom said, his chin resting on the top of Jersey's head, "like you act a day over three."  
  
"Well, we gonna go in, or stand out on this fun porch all night?" Vince interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Mia said rolling her eyes, "We're going in." 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Woh, its been a while, lol, yeah i know, its my fault, and i feel horrible about it! i really do! here i am getting all these nice reviews and i dont have anything else written, lol, back to the same ol' same ol', but as always i have my list of excuses...  
  
-get comfy, this whole beginning commentary might take a while, lol-  
  
Well, first off, this chapter was hard for me to write, one because its a lot longer than most of my other chapters, and second the content of it, I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time, but when i finally get my chance, its a lot harder than i thought it would be  
  
Secondly, i wrote this on a 12 hour car ride (where i do most of my writing) and the first six hours weren't very successful thanks to my nephew who things its so awesome to chuck things into the front seat, but hey, what can you expect, he's not even two. Then over the days that i was there, i was busy with other things, mostly my nephew and some wood loading. Then one night, around 11, i got some free time, so i sat down and i wrote, and wrote and wrote, and when i stopped and reread everything i wrote, this chapter was formed, lol. It's kind of hard to describe it, kinda like the story writes itself, and all you do is hold the pen, lol.   
  
So, i came home from the weekend with this chapter all done and i planned on typing it and having it posted the next day (monday), well that didn't happen. The Semester Exams for my school were at the end of the week, so most of my time was spent studying, but yet, my guilt took over , and here i am, thursday night with three exams out of the way and two coming tomorrow. So, even though i should be studying, im updating, and theres nothing else i'd rather be doing, then another lil bump in my plans was this afternoon (thursday 1-15-04), my nephew, Zildjan, who i mentioned before, slit his eyelid open on a car door and had to go to the emergency room to get stitches, and even better, he might need plastic surgery, but i know he'll be okay.  
  
So yeah, now (drum roll) something pertaining to the story, lol....  
  
In this chapter, there is a somewhat Brittany Spears diss, and im gonna be perfectly honest, i really REALLY dont like her, just about as much as i hate mariah carey, lol. so I'm sorry for the diss, and i'll admit that i do like some of her songs and that i have her IN THE ZONE album, and i dont think its that bad...  
  
Also in this chapter, the song "About You" is mentioned. I think its a really good song, but some of you might not, if you have a song down loader, i encourage you to download it, cuz hey, you can always delete it, but yeah, its by "Bugs", its one of the songs that came on my computer, but dont worry its not of that classical shit or the opera shit, its a mix of techno and rock...  
  
I hope this chapter satisfies y'all, its long, its got some drama, its got some kinda-lovin, and its got some attitude  
  
-Shoutoutz (dont worry, im almost done)  
  
Merten-thanks a bucket if you reading this, lol, i still think you better stay out of my kitchen and get your own toy car  
  
Penning Fantasy-I'm loving the next updates of TBGO, and also your Beyond the Door, is awesome as well  
  
**~** Gotta send an extra special shoutout AND credit to my gurl- "Miss Megan Marie "Tit Switch" Schnorr", who's never failed with ideas, feedback and suggestions, and who also helped me write this chapter...luv ya gurl! :) **~**  
  
oh yeah, lol, please please pretty please with peanutbutter pickles, (ewwie) review, lol, ill give you a cookie, lol jk! plz do review tho! let me know what your thinkin'....  
  
And now........  
  
I think I'll think I'll allow you to read!   
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Dom and Jersey were the first to walk into the house. People were dancing everywhere, grinding and practically dry humping to the beat of 'Get Low'. Other people sat on chairs or the couch drinking, smoking, or making out.  
  
Dom walked past Jersey to throw his coat in a closet.  
  
The rest of the team filed into the house and scattered.  
  
As Jersey stood taking in the party scene, Letty slapped Vince in the arm and challenged him to a PlayStation street race.  
  
Mia grabbed a Snapple from the small dining room and then headed up to her room.  
  
Jersey smiled to herself as she watched Leon, who didn't waste any time, walk up to a regular race girl and offer her an unopened beer that he grabbed from the windowsill.  
  
The blond eagerly accepted the drink and after only a few seconds, and a few sweet words from Leon, pulled him by the shirttail toward the other side of the room.  
  
Dom unexpectedly wrapped his muscled arm around Jersey and rested his hand on her stomach. He brought his lips first to her neck then close to her ear.  
  
"I'm gonna go get us something to drink okay?" he said gruffly into her ear, making her shiver.  
  
"Yeah sure," Jersey whispered, watching Dom walk into the kitchen, the spot on her neck, where he briefly kissed her, burning.  
  
The song changed to some Brittany Spears song and Jersey inwardly groaned.  
  
Spotting Leon talking to a group of people over by the window, Jersey walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Jers," Leon said as she walked up to them. He offered her his beer, but she declined it, telling him where Dom was.  
  
"So who are you?" some brunette skank in the group asked.  
  
Jersey opened her mouth to respond, but stopped. What was she supposed to say, a part of the team, but was she really part of it. she couldn't really say she was with Dom either, because she didn't know if she technically was, and whether or not Dom wanted people to know.  
  
Leon answered for her.  
  
"She's one of us," he said, taking a swig of his beer and playfully hitting her arm, "she's a Toretto."  
  
"You race?" the same skank asked, not even trying to hide the complete astonishment on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Jersey nodded, looking behind her to see if Dom had come back yet.  
  
"A car?" the blond under Leon's arm blurted out, with an even more shocked look on her perfectly made up face.  
  
"No a bike," Jersey muttered under her breath. 'Jesus,' she thought, 'the talk is right, these girls really do have IQs lower than Barbie.'  
  
Leon, Jersey assumed, was the only one who heard her sarcastic reply to the blond. He gave her a warning hit on her back, which was hid from anyone in the group.  
  
"Yeah, a car," she responded dryly to the blond, glaring at Leon.  
  
"She works on them too," Leon told the girls, hoping he was the only one who heard her first answer.   
  
As Leon spoke, Jersey looked over the heads of the people into the group and to where Vince and Letty were dancing close together, very close together.  
  
"Hey Dom," a girl in the group said, looking over Jersey's shoulder.  
  
Milliseconds later, Dom's arm slid effortlessly around her waist as he walked up beside her. With his other hand, he handed her one of two open Smirnoff Ices.  
  
"It's all we had," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered looking into his eyes. To her surprise, they weren't on the other girls in the group with fractions of clothes on, but only on her. She smiles as his deep eyes looked down to her lips.  
  
As soon as his gaze landed on Jersey's full lips, the feeling almost knocked Dom over. He had an overwhelming desire to press his lips against hers, to run his hands over her perfect skin, to take her upstairs to his bedroom and...  
  
Dom's thoughts were interrupted as Jersey turned away when someone spoke to her.  
  
  
  
Jersey tore herself from Dom's gaze as the same skank began to talk to her.  
  
"Your little hobbies sound," the girl stopped and ran her gaze over Jersey, sizing her up, "fun," she finished, dryly, with disgust in her voice.  
  
Jersey felt her blood begin to boil and Dom sensed it. He shifted as he felt her muscles tighten.  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome," Jersey said smoothly. "Have you ever driven a car?" she cocked her eyebrow, "or does that require too many brain cells that you don't have?"  
  
The blond angrily set her drink down, shrugged out from under Leon's arm and straightened, trying to threaten Jersey.  
  
"Oh no you don't-" the skank started. Jersey expertly cut her off.   
  
"Don't even think about it," she said slowly and evenly.  
  
Dom tightened his arm around Jersey's waist as the girl stomped off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Jers," Leon said sarcastically, "That was my date."  
  
"Bitch deserved it," Jersey said under her breath, glaring toward where the girl headed.  
  
Dom laughed, slightly relaxed his arm, and teasingly whispered in her ear.  
  
"Play nice."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Jersey asked, shaking off the skank, relaxing a bit, and taking a drink of her Smirnoff.  
  
Dom huskily laughed and again tightened his grip on Jersey, instead this time, he gently pulled her to him until her back was pressed tight up against his chest.  
  
The small group of people began to separate, some going towards the other rooms, other just moving to a different crowd of people.  
  
Jersey and Dom were left somewhat alone in the crowded living room.  
  
Dom took a long drink and set his almost empty bottle on a nearby table.  
  
"So, you wanna dance?" he whispered sexily in Jersey's ear.  
  
"If someone turns this Brittany Spears shit off," Jersey responded.  
  
Dom's arm left Jersey's waist and she watched him as he made his way to the stereo on the other side of the room.  
  
Jersey took a final swallow from her drink, set the bottle next to Dom's, and followed him across the room towards the stereo.  
  
She stood behind Dom, unnoticed, watching him search for a CD on the shelf above the stereo.  
  
When he found on, Dom took the Brittany Spears CD out, ignoring protests from the people dancing. and put in the other CD.  
  
He glanced down at the CD case, and then back to the stereo.  
  
"Hey," he said, surprised, as Jersey reached around him for the CD case and looked for a song she recognized.  
  
As she reached around him again and changed the song, he asked her what song she was playing.  
  
"About You," she whispered in his ear. "C'mon, lets go."  
  
Jersey pulled Dom by the neck of his black t-shirt and led him to where everyone was dancing.  
  
When Jersey stopped pulling Dom, she turned her back to him and slid into his hips.   
  
She rocked her butt against his hips to the beat of the music.  
  
Dom met Jersey's hips with his own as she rolled her body against his. Dom grabbed Jersey's hands as they continued dancing.  
  
  
  
"And then there's you, the only peace I know, the glow that keeps me warm with you, and then there's you, you make me so I see, the me that's now a part of you..."  
  
  
  
Letty looked almost menacingly at Dom and Jersey grinding in the living room. He had his arms around Jersey, holding her hands. Jersey had her head against Dom's shoulder. He whispered something into her ear and Letty watched as Jersey let out a laugh.  
  
Letty didn't know how to feel. Jersey was her friend, but all Letty felt like doing right now was kick Jersey's ass. Dom had been her ex for almost a year now, ever since they came back to L.A., but the thought of him with Jersey made her sick to her stomach. Letty supposed the alcohol she had wasn't really helping her state of mind either.  
  
Suddenly, an arm slid around her waist and the hand attached to it, landed incredibly low on her thigh.  
  
"You coming?" Vince's voice whispered seductively into Letty's ear.  
  
"Yeah," Letty said quietly back, tearing her gaze away from Dom and Jersey.  
  
Vince pulled Letty the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room directly in front of the staircase.  
  
  
  
"I am the only one, who ever meant a damn to me, I am free and I will be until I die, I never cry, I laugh and kiss good-bye, all those suckers who thought they knew me..."  
  
Dom let go of Jersey's hands and rested his own low on Jersey's hips. As the song continued and Jersey kept moving hey body against Dom, he began to lightly move his hands over her body.  
  
They slid dangerously low on her hips then up her sides and her arms.  
  
One of Dom's hands slid temptingly over Jersey's bra-line, causing her to gasp and goose bumps to rise on her skin. Dom's throaty laughed echoed in Jersey's ears.  
  
As the song began to end, Jersey finally came to her senses. She knew she just couldn't let him sit there and seduce her.  
  
As soon as the song ended and a new one began, Jersey stepped away from Dom and spun around so she was facing him.  
  
She yelled over the music something about needing a drink and abruptly walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
On her way, she said, under her breath, "God dammit Jersey, how can you walk away from him?"  
  
  
  
When Jersey entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Mia leaning against one of the counters, still drinking her same Snapple.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mia asked after seeing Jersey's flustered face.  
  
"Dancing," Jersey said quietly, she cleared her throat, "So, you got another one of those?" Jersey said, nodding toward the Snapple Mia had in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, hang on," Mia said, setting her bottle on the counter and walking toward the fridge.  
  
After digging around in the back of the refrigerator, Mia found one and handed the Snapple to Jersey.  
  
Mia and Jersey stood in silence for a few minutes, Mia taking drinks of her Snapple and Jersey holding her unopened bottle in her hands.  
  
When the song coming from the living room changed again, Jersey cleared her throat and walked across the kitchen to where the back door was.  
  
"I'm gonna...yeah," Jersey said to Mia pointing at the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure go ahead," Mia said distantly, taking another sip of her drink.  
  
Jersey walked slowly down the back steps into the backyard. She could see a large abandoned looking building from the backyard. She walked over to the same table they had the barbeque at, and sat in one of the lawn chairs.  
  
Jersey set her still unopened Mango Snapple on the table and deeply sighed. The sounds of the playing music from the living room floated to Jersey's ears. Jersey also listened to the honking horns and sirens from the city.  
  
Suddenly becoming aware of the cell phone in her pocket, Jersey looked toward the window to the kitchen.  
  
Tilting her head more, Jersey saw into it and concluded that Mia had left and no one else was in the room.  
  
Jersey slowly stood up and walked towards the old shed at the end of the driveway, avoiding the grill and a small junk pile.  
  
Jersey walked along side the shed until she was almost to the back, then stopped.  
  
Reaching into a side pocket of her overhauls for her phone, Jersey looked warily into the kitchen window again.  
  
When she pulled it out and hit the on button, Jersey whispered the numbers to herself as she dialed.  
  
"Three, zero, five..."  
  
Done with dialing, Jersey hit the call button and held the phone to her ear. She again glanced into the kitchen window and around the yard as she waited.  
  
  
  
Jersey began to bite her nails as she waited for the operator. After what seemed like forever, the operator came onto the line.  
  
Jersey confirmed the call and the sound of a ringing phone came over the line.  
  
On the third ring, a feminine voice answered, her voice filled with fake sweetness.  
  
"He there?" Jersey said shortly.  
  
The other line was quiet for a while, but then the woman answered.  
  
"Yeah, hold up."  
  
Jersey heard her call for him and she relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Yeah?" a familiar male voice answered.  
  
Jersey paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.  
  
Opening them again, Jersey took another breath and answered.  
  
"I'm in." 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

hey ppls! yeah yeah, its been a while (13 dayz), im sorry, ill try harder, blah blah blah, lol.  
  
This is another long chapter, well for me it is, nothing really majorly exciting happens, but its still good...  
  
Shoutoutz--  
  
Thanks to 'Crystal, Nicole, Scottish Lash & Penning Fantasy' for reviewing, you ppls are great!   
  
Switch-whiplash, thanks for the great fill in, lol, as always your awesome n glorious!  
  
Also plz review! even if you hate it, even if you love it, even if you don't have time, lol!  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
Jersey spotted Dom on the other side of the living room, sitting on a chair near the large front window.  
  
She shoved her way through the dancing people and over to where he was sitting.  
  
She walked up next to him and leaned against the windowsill.  
  
Dom extended his arm, wrapped it around Jersey's waist and pulled her onto his lap, her back against his chest. He grabbed her hands and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"So, where were you?" Dom whispered in her ear as Jersey laid her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
"Went to get some air," Jersey responded quietly, lazily closing her eyes.   
  
"Oh what?" Dom said with a chuckle, "Was I too much to handle?"  
  
Jersey started laughing and turned her head so she could see Dom's face. He glared her as she continued laughing.  
  
"You know you can stop any time here," Dom said through clenched teeth. After Jersey didn't stop laughing, Dom let go of her hands and began tickling her sides.  
  
Jersey laughed harder as he kept tickling her.  
  
After a couple of more moments of insane laughter, Jersey began to struggle and squirm against Dom.  
  
She eventually stopped Dom by grabbing his hands with her own and holding them away from her.  
  
Dom didn't fight her and Jersey was glad, she knew that even though she was strong, Dom was stronger,  
  
"Well, I'll just let you think you too much," Jersey said to Dom.  
  
Before he could say anything back to try to tickle her again, Jersey kissed him.  
  
Continuing the kiss, Dom draped Jersey's arms around his neck.  
  
She moved one of her hands to the back of his neck and the other to his shoulder.  
  
Dom folded his hands behind Jersey's back and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Jersey opened Dom's lips with her tongue and a grumble escaped from the back of his throat.  
  
Jersey smiled within the kiss and pulled him closer.  
  
When they both finally pulled away, Dom and Jersey were breathless. Dom gently pressed his forehead and against Jersey's.  
  
"Wow," he whispered softly, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Jersey just smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"My name is Dominic," Jersey said, "Me llamo Dominic."  
  
Jersey waited for Dom to repeat her.  
  
"What about a llama?" Dom asked.  
  
'Urg," Jersey said, throwing up her hands and sighing loudly, "I give up."  
  
"Told you it was useless," Leon said as he walked past the living room and out the front door.  
  
"Okay, Dom," Jersey said slowly, "Is there anything you remember from the last hour?"  
  
"Uh," Dom said closing his eyes. "Oh yeah, hola, adios, and something about a llama."  
  
"Ahh," Jersey yelled exasperated, she reached over, grabbed her glass of water and threw the ice cube at Dom.  
  
It had been a couple weeks since the party and Dom and Jersey were sitting on the couch in the living room.  
  
They both were sitting sideways and Jersey's feet were in Dom's cross-legged lap.  
  
Jersey was trying, unsuccessfully, to teach Dom some basic Spanish.  
  
Mia was curled up in the futon in a corner of the living room, reading a Business Management book quietly.  
  
Leon was outside throwing a mini car wash. He had lost a bet with Vince and now had to wash and wax everybody's car. He came in occasionally to grab another drink or a dry towel.  
  
Letty was also seated in the living room, but didn't seem totally there. She sat on the edge of her chair and flinched at every noise. She was also anxiously staring at the clock.  
  
Without missing a beat, Dom caught the ice cube before it hit him and threw it back at Jersey. As luck would have it, the ice cube hit her tight black shirt, leaving a small mark, and then fell into her lap, causing a small spot on her jeans too.  
  
"Shit," Jersey said under her breath, immediately grabbing the melting ice cube and dropping it back into her glass.  
  
"Want me to help you dry those?" Dom said suggestively, motioning his eyes to her jeans.  
  
"How do you suggest we do that?" Jersey asked moving so she was kneeling in front of him on the couch.  
  
"Well, you could take them off," Dom said wrapping his arms around Jersey's waist and pulling her to him, not caring if Mia and Letty saw them.  
  
Her chest was pressed up against his.  
  
"Well..." Jersey drawled suggestively, leaning closer to his lips.  
  
"God you guys, get a room," Mia said breaking into Dom and Jersey's fun.   
  
They both stopped and looked over to Mia, who had stopped reading and was looking amusedly over at the two of them.  
  
"We got a room," Jersey said automatically, still leaning against Dom, "You just happen to be in it."  
  
Dom chuckled as Mia smirked at them, rolled her eyes, and went back to reading her book.  
  
"Dammit," Dom said as his cell phone began to ring, interrupting and ruining the moment.  
  
Jersey moved off of him and went back to the other end of the couch.  
  
Dom pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held it to his ear.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered. He had picked up Jersey's habit of answering the phone.  
  
Jersey watched closely as Dom talked on the phone. When he hung up the phone, Dom stood up and started to walk across the room.  
  
"Sorry girls, but I got an appointment I gotta go to," Dom said as he walked into the entryway and grabbed his coat and his keys.  
  
Before walking out the door, Dom walked back over to the end of the couch where Jersey was sitting. He crouched down so he was eye level with her and softly kissed her.  
  
"I'll see you later okay?" Dom whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Jersey said, "Bye."  
  
"Adios," Dom said, before kissing her again and then leaving.  
  
  
  
Jersey, Mia, and Letty sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
As the clock in the other room chimed on the hour, Letty abruptly stood up and bolted across the room and up the stairs.  
  
Jersey looked over to Mia and raised her eyebrows as if to ask is she knew what was wrong.  
  
Mia shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.  
  
Jersey tried to shake off Letty's weird behavior as she glanced around the now familiar living room.  
  
About a month and a half ago, when she had first been in the house, she had felt completely out of place.  
  
But now the awkwardness was gone and Jersey was completely comfortable there.  
  
She was here more than she was at home, sometimes staying over night three or four days in a row, only going home for clean clothes.  
  
A loud thump from upstairs jolted into Jersey's thoughts.  
  
Both Mia and Jersey instinctively stood up, Mia causing her book to fall to the floor and Jersey causing the papers on her lap to flutter on the floor.  
  
Even though Jersey was closer, Mia made it to the stairs first. She made it all the way up before Jersey said something.  
  
"Do you want me to come up with you or no?" Jersey questioned from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh no, it's fine," Mia responded, "I bet she just dropped something or something fell or something, if we need you, I'll yell down."  
  
"Okay," Jersey responded as Mia walked down the hallway.  
  
Jersey waited until after she heard a door open and shut, before walking back into the living room.  
  
Jersey kneeled down and began to pick up the papers on the floor, listening closely for any noise from upstairs.  
  
She stood up as she set the pile of papers on the table.  
  
She also grabbed her glass of the same table and started towards the kitchen.   
  
She stopped momentarily next to the futon to pick up Mia's book and set it in the chair.  
  
When Jersey entered the kitchen, she walked toward the sink.  
  
The house was silent and Jersey listened, with expert ears, for any noise.  
  
Jersey strained her ears more as she heard movement upstairs.  
  
Moments later, a door opened and two pairs of feet walked down the hallway. Another door opened and shut and Jersey stopped listening.  
  
She knew by the care put into the opening and shutting of the doors, that she wasn't meant to hear the noise.  
  
Dumping her water and ice into the sink and setting the glass on the counter next to the sink, Jersey heard Leon's music from outside.  
  
Deciding to get out of the house for a couple of minutes, Jersey walked out the back door and down the stairs.  
  
She watched Leon unnoticed for a few minutes until she said something."Need any help?" Jersey yelled over the music coming from the stereo.  
  
Leon stopped and looked at Jersey.  
  
"Oh hey," he yelled over the music, dropping the sponge in his hand into a bucket of soapy water and walking over to the portable stereo.  
  
After turning it down, he turned to Jersey.  
  
"Se what exactly were the conditions of this bet?" Jersey asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the house.  
  
"Whoever got more action won," Leon responded.  
  
The corners of Jersey's mouth turned upward and she began to laugh.  
  
"Men," Jersey said, shaking her head and still laughing.  
  
Leon laughed with her and held out his hands.  
  
"Well, what can I say?"  
  
"So you don't need any help?" Jersey asked, still with a smile on her face.  
  
"Naw, it's fine, I got it."  
  
"Okay, then I'm gonna head back in," Jersey said, straightening up.  
  
"K," Leon said, before turning his music back up and going back to work on cleaning Letty's Nissan.  
  
Walking back towards the stairs to the house, Jersey looked up at the sky.  
  
The clouds were unusually dark and there was more humidity in the air than normal.  
  
Once inside the house, Jersey walked to the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor.  
  
After listening for any sounds and not hearing any, Jersey walked as quietly as she could up the stairs.  
  
From the top of the stairs, Jersey walked to Dom's room, shutting the door silently behind her.  
  
The bed was unmade, the way she and Dom had left it this morning.  
  
Every time Jersey stayed over, she stayed in Dom's room, in Dom's bed, with him.  
  
Nothing had gone past kissing, but the kissing had often left both of them breathless.  
  
Jersey crossed the room and practically fell onto the bed.  
  
The previous night, the team had gone to a party and hadn't got home until three in the morning.  
  
Jersey had finally fallen asleep at four-thirty, only to be awakened at eight by Mia, who hadn't gone to the party.  
  
As Jersey tried to relax, the silence and stillness of Dom's room began to get on her nerves.  
  
Kneeling on the bed and leaning over the oak headboard, Jersey opened the window above Dom's bed.  
  
She lay back down, inhaling the scent of Dom's cologne on her pillow and feeling the cool breeze from the open window. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

hey again, sry it took so long to get my computer back, but its all fixed now. It seems like i've been waiting forever to put this chapter up and now that its up, i dont know what to do, lol.   
  
~one of my friends read this chapter and simply said, back with a bang, review and let me know if you agree~  
  
  
  
-hope y'all like it.....-  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
Dom ran from his car to the front door as fast as he could, the raindrops stinging his skin.  
  
The thunderstorm was completely unusual for summer weather in L.A.  
  
Dom jumped up the front steps, shaking the rain off of his leather coat.  
  
  
  
He walked into the silent house and looked around.  
  
Mia caught his eye; she was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee near her face.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, as he stood in the doorway to the living room.  
  
"Oh, hello," Mia said strangely, as if her mind was in some entirely different place.  
  
"So, what's up?" Dom said, taking off his coat.  
  
"Nothing," Mia said shortly, not talking her eyes off the rain filled window.  
  
"So, I...uh, saw Jersey's car was still outside."  
  
"Yeah," she responded quietly, "I...um, think she's upstairs."  
  
Mia looked at Dom, before taking a drink of her coffee and turning her head back to the window.  
  
"Thanks," Dom said quietly, turning around, throwing his coat over the stair railing and heading upstairs.  
  
The windows in the hallway made it dark, gray, and dismal. Walking down the hallway, Dom saw that two of the doors were shut; Letty's and his own.  
  
When he reached his own door, he softly knocked, the noise echoing throughout the hallway.  
  
When there was no answer, Dom quietly opened the door to his room.  
  
The black curtains above his bed billowed in the wind from the open window. He could smell the rain in his room.  
  
Jersey lay peacefully sleeping in the middle of his bed, unbothered by the rain and thunder.  
  
Dom felt his stomach jump, he had come to love watching Jersey sleep. He loved the feeling of her next top him and the sound of her breathing. He loved being able to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the world. Not that she needed any protecting.   
  
Dom had learned over the last few weeks that Jersey was independent as ever. She never wanted or needed anyone else's help; but Dom just liked to watch her.  
  
The team and Jersey had developed a somewhat routine over the weeks. Jersey would come to the garage in the morning and then in the afternoon either go to the store and take over for Mia or stay at the garage.  
  
At night they would go the races, come back to a party and eventually fall asleep with Dom or occasionally go home.  
  
Moving as quietly as he could, Dom shut the door behind him and slowly walked towards the bed.  
  
Walking to the bed, Dom slid into his bed beside the sleeping Jersey, gently draping his arm over her waist.  
  
Within a couple minutes, Dom had fallen asleep as well.  
  
  
  
Jersey woke up to Dom's breathing and his arm wrapped protectively around her.  
  
Moving as smoothly as she could, Jersey turned onto her stomach, facing Dom, his arm now lying on the small of her back.  
  
The pillow covered half of his face.  
  
Inching closer to Dom, Jersey moved her head inches from his face, feeling his breath on her skin.  
  
Pulling her arm out from beneath her, Jersey set her hand on the side of his face and ran her thumb along his cheek.  
  
The window above the bed was still open and the wind blew the curtains against the ceiling. Jersey could tell it was still raining because she could hear the rain against the house and street.  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his to wake him up.  
  
When he began to kiss her back and deepen it, she knew that Dom had woken up.  
  
He wrapped his arm tighter around Jersey, pulling her so their bodies touched even more.  
  
"Morning," Dom whispered, opening his eyes and looking at Jersey.  
  
"Afternoon," Jersey laughed, "How long you been here?"  
  
"Um," Dom said, removing his arm from her waist, propping himself on his elbows and looking over Jersey to the digital clock.  
  
"A while," he said, easing himself back down.  
  
"A while huh?" Jersey smirked; laying her head on Dom's shoulder as her put one arm around her shoulders and the other resting on her stomach.  
  
"So what's the game plan for tonight?" Jersey said closing her eyes.  
  
"Well, I think the rain pretty much cancels the races," Dom replied.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
They were both quiet for a few moments, listening to the silent house and the sound of the storm outside.  
  
"Hey J?"  
  
"Yeah Dom?"  
  
"Remember that night out on the road when you almost killed us in my car?" Dom said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah," Jersey said confused.  
  
"You said you were a street racer..."  
"Yeah," Jersey whispered and inwardly groaned. She had dreaded this moment since the night on the road when she let it slip.  
  
"A street racer that was too afraid to go home," Dom continued, absently running his fingers lightly running his fingers over her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Jersey answered.  
  
"Were you any good?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Jersey said softly, recalling memories she had tried so hard to get rid of.  
  
"Where exactly is home?"  
  
"San Diego," Jersey responded after a couple seconds of silence.  
  
"But your file says-"  
  
"My file's wrong," Jersey interrupted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't really like to advertise my life and the fact that I'm a chicken."  
  
"Yeah, cause that's so true," Dom said, sarcastically countering her comment.  
  
"When it comes to San Diego I am," Jersey said spitefully.  
  
"Why's that?" Dom inquired.  
  
"My family," Jersey answered.  
  
"Your family?" Dom repeated quietly.  
  
"Well, not all of my family, just..." Jersey paused, "Just my dad."  
  
"What happened?" Dom asked. Jersey couldn't ignore the concern she saw in his eyes.  
  
"Your just full of questions aren't you," Jersey said harshly, hoping he didn't notice how tense she became.  
  
"Jers," Dom said in a tone that made her feel like she was five years old.  
  
Jersey took a deep breath and looked away from Dom's eyes.  
  
"It started when I was younger, I was maybe seven when my mom left," Dom listened attentively as Jersey spoke slowly, as if trying to find the right words. "I didn't understand back then, why she left, but I do now. My mom was a free spirit, she, she never could stay in one place long, she always needed change, I guess in a way, I'm kinda like her in the respect. She hated being tied down by a husband and kids; it was a wonder she stayed as long as she did. After she left, me and my brother had to grow up fast. My dad knew close to nothing about raising kids, so he didn't, he just kinda let us raise ourselves. I remember the first race of his I ever went to, it was only a little while after my mom left, I remember my dad and my brother talking on the way there. They talked about the stock cars in the race and I didn't understand any of it, at least back then I didn't. Watching my dad race for the first time, was a revelation, now I don't know how much that means now, I was only seven, but it changed who I was, like my outlook and my dreams. Watching them race, I remember thinking how fast they were going, all I wanted to do was to go that fast, maybe even faster. It made me think that if I could drive, that if I could race, and go that fast, everything would disappear. That I'd be too fast for the problems and issues in life. Like they couldn't catch up to me, cuz I was going faster then ever imaginable  
  
Then hours later, watching my dad, his crew, and my brother work on the car, I knew in my mind that, that was what I wanted to do the rest of my life, that I wanted to work on cars and that I wanted to race."   
  
Jersey was quiet for a moment, catching her breath and trying to figure out what to say next.  
  
  
  
"Another thing I didn't tell the complete truth about was my dad taking me to races and teaching me to work on cars, cause he didn't do that. I went to some of his races, when he couldn't find other places for me to go, but I was never allowed to help, I was told just to keep quiet and behave. As I got older, my dad didn't like the fact that I was into mechanics and racing, he wanted me to be a good girl, well-spoken and all that stereotypical shit, but I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to wear make-up and dress prissy. I didn't want to be weak and dependent. I wanted to be strong, loud, and kick-ass. All I wanted was to work on cars and race.   
  
"I didn't really get formal mechanic classes or whatever you want to call them, I guess you could say I taught myself. It wasn't really hard for me, it wasn't work, it was instinct, if something was wrong, I knew what it was, I didn't need classes and stuff. By the time I got my license I knew more about cars and fixing them then my dad did or ever would know.   
  
"He never found out about what I was doing, I hid it from him, I knew he didn't approve of it, but I didn't care, I wanted to rebel. But I didn't tell him and I kept it secret. I hid it from my brother too, its not that I didn't trust him, its just something I didn't want him to know about. He still doesn't know the total truth about it, even if he thinks he does.  
  
"I knew about the street races in San Diego long before I ever went to one. The first time I went to one, I was about 17 I think, maybe 18, I went with a guy friend of mine, Pedro, he was just a rookie there, he didn't go to do any racing, he just went to be there. After I watched them race, I knew that I wanted to be in their places. I wanted to trash talk all the skanks and the rookie rich kids, I wanted call all the shots and I wanted to race.  
  
"Between 19 and 23 I got myself a car, a Mercury Cougar, and raced with it. I sold it off before I moved here, but it was my baby.  
  
"I knew after the first few seconds of my first quarter mile that I was hooked forever. It was just the feeling of being absolutely free. The feeling of knowing that any seconds you could crash, feeling like you were just going to disappear into the air.  
  
"I mean you know what its like, don't you?" Jersey asked rhetorically, "going faster than everyone thinks possible, crossing over the line far before anyone else. The feeling that you're flying, adrenaline."  
  
"It's like a drug," Dom whispered.  
  
"After only a little while and a few races, I 'owned the streets' as they say. It's like you here, I called the shots, the cash, and the races. They waited to start until I got there, everyone knew if they raced me, they were gonna lose, but they still tried anyway.  
  
"Eventually fate caught up to me, so to speak. My dad, who over this time had begun to drink, a lot, became suspicious of where I was going.  
  
"One night, while he was way past drunk, he followed me to a race. Once he saw where I was, he headed back to the house to wait for me.  
  
"If I had known that back then, I would've never gone home.  
  
"When I got there that night, I did what I normally did; snuck in the house and headed towards the basement where my room was.  
  
"My dad caught me before I got there."  
  
Dom felt his stomach tie in a knot and a queasy feeling came over him as he waited for what happened next.  
  
"He, um, threw me against the kitchen wall as hard as he could and held me against it by my neck. Punched me, slapped me, basically tried to beat the life outta me. All the while telling me I was a worthless whore, a perfectly good waste of a human being."  
  
Jersey felt Dom's arm tighten around her.  
  
"I guess Mr. used-to-be hotshot racer couldn't have a street-racing daughter.  
  
"From what I remember of the night, he eventually stopped and told me to get the fuck out. After that, I left and somehow ended up here with you," Jersey finished, looking up at Dom and awkwardly smiling.  
  
As Jersey met Dom's gaze, she had to turn away because of the concern and shock plainly displayed on his face.  
  
"Well there you go, the reader's digest version of my life Toretto."  
  
Silence suddenly filled the room as Dom lay in amazement of what he had just heard and Jersey not daring to say anything more.  
  
"Is that where you got this?" Dom whispered, breaking the silence and raising his fingertips to brush the hair away from Jersey's temple and look at the white line that was there. He had noticed it the day he met her, but had the sense not to ask her about it.  
  
"Is it?" Dom repeated, even though he felt her already knew the answer.  
  
Jersey instinctively reached her hand up to push his away, but he caught her wrist and pushed her hand away.  
  
"Don't," he whispered.  
  
"This isn't the only one is it?" Dom asked running his thumb lightly over the scar.  
  
Dom could tell by Jersey's ashamed and embarrassed look that it wasn't the only scar.  
  
Dom ran his thumb down Jersey's cheek and pressed his lips against her temple and the scar.  
  
"You know, everybody's going to wonder what the hell we're doing up here," Jersey said trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't care," Dom said lightly.  
  
"I do," Jersey said, breaking free of Dom's arms and moving to sit on the side of the bed. As Jersey stood up and stretched, Dom got up too.  
  
Turning around to face him, Jersey watched Dom lean over the bed and close the open window.  
  
When he had finished he stood and looked at Jersey from across the mattress.  
  
"I don't need your pity," Jersey said sharply, nailing Dom with an intense look, "and I don't want it either."  
  
"I know," Dom said quietly, walking slowly to the edge of the bed; Jersey followed.  
  
"I know," he repeated, as he slid his arm around her waist and lightly kissed her hair.  
  
The rain coursed down the windowpane in Jersey's dark and silent bedroom.  
  
She lay sprawled out on her bed, with one arm above her head, exposing her hip. Her eyes followed the raindrops as they moved; her head in a complete daze. The occasional lighting bolt flashed light across Jersey's face, but she didn't notice.  
  
She ignored the first and second knock, but rose from her bed at the sound of the third one.  
  
The clock flashed 2:34 a.m. and Jersey's apartment was dark, but she found her way to the door.   
  
Her black lounge pants were hanging low on her hips, but she was too lazy to pull them up.  
  
The light from the hallway spilled into Jersey's apartment as she opened the door. A figure blocked the doorway and the light made it hard for Jersey to see the figure's face.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the light, she discovered the stranger's identity.  
  
"Dominic, what are you doing here?" Jersey asked, now fully awake and alert.  
  
"Can I come in?" he said, his voice sounding absolutely nothing like it usually did.  
  
"Yeah sure," Jersey said, stepping aside and letting him through.  
  
She reached over on the wall and flipped on the light switch as she shut the door.  
  
Jersey observed Dom as he stood in her living room. The rain had dampened his clothes but he wasn't soaked.  
  
"Here, sit down," Jersey said, motioning towards the couch.  
  
Dom soundlessly walked towards the couch and sat down.  
  
"What's up?" Jersey said, her voice clearly full of concern.  
  
Dom was silent, staring at his knees. He looked exhausted.  
  
"Dom," Jersey said, stepping forward and kneeling in front of him, resting her hands on his own.  
  
"Dominic what's wrong?"  
  
Dom raised his gaze and looked at Jersey with an expression of utmost confusing and pain.  
  
Dom took a shaky breath and hoarsely whispered.  
  
"Letty's pregnant." 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Hey again fanfictioners, im sorry for the delay with this chapter, but yeah, life & school call, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if you do read, please do review, even if you hate it! EnJoY!   
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
"Oh my god," Jersey whispered. "She's...she's-"  
  
Jersey couldn't even finish the sentence. Over a million thoughts were whirling around her mind.  
  
She stood up and began to pace in the living room.  
  
"Ah Mi Dios," Jersey whispered over and over again, wringing her hands.  
  
'No, no, no, this can't be happening, Letty pregnant, a baby in a team of street racers. Letty really didn't seem like the motherly type and what about the father.' The newly risen thought froze Jersey in her track. 'Oh god, what if the father was some guy Letty didn't even know, or Jose, or-'  
  
Jersey's heart stopped as her eyes flew to the man sitting on her couch with his head in his hands.   
  
"Oh god," Jersey said aloud, her voice shaking, turning around and facing Dom, "its you."  
  
"What?" Dom said, raising his head and looking at Jersey.  
  
"It's you," she repeated helplessly.  
  
As Dom looked at Jersey's face and into her eyes, he understood what she meant.  
  
"No," Dom blurted out loudly, bolting up and walking quickly towards her.  
  
She tried to back away from him, but when he reached her, he grabbed her ice-cold hands and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"No," he repeated firmly, "I swear to you Jersey, its not mine,"  
  
"Well then whose is it?" Jersey asked gently, her hands still in his.  
  
Dom closed his eyes and took a deep, but shaky, breath; Jersey bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Vince's," Dom said opening his eyes.  
  
Jersey bit down harder on her lip as a new wave of shock hit her.  
  
"Dom," Jersey started sympathetically.  
  
"Its fine," Dom said, dropping her hands and slumping back on the couch.  
  
"If it was fine," Jersey said, walking to the couch and sitting down next to Dom, "You wouldn't be here right now."  
  
Dom didn't say anything and Jersey assumed it was because Dom knew she was right.  
  
"How did you find out?" Jersey asked cautiously.  
  
"I overheard them talking. I walked past her room and the door was open a little bit," Dom was quiet again.  
  
"When did it happen?" Jersey questioned.  
  
"At the party the night I won the Integra."  
  
Jersey got the feeling Dom was going to say more, but he decided against it. He was yet again quiet.  
  
"Do you want to talk 'bout it?" Jersey asked quietly.  
  
Dom turned his head and looked into Jersey's eyes. She waited a couple of moments for him to respond.  
  
"Yeah," Dom said, "I do want to talk about it."  
  
Jersey turned sideways on her black suede couch and tucked her feet under her as Dom cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"It's late."  
  
"Thanks a bucket captain obvious," Jersey said back, smirking at Dom. The clock in Jersey's living room read 4:15.  
  
"Shut up J," Dom said, only half-joking.  
  
Jersey reached over and playfully punched his arm. Before Jersey could pull her hand away, Dom grabbed her wrist.  
  
He pulled her onto him, her knees on either side of his hips.  
  
"So, what now?" Dom asked seductively, his face inches from hers.  
  
Jersey shifted in his lap, causing a groan to escape from the back of his mouth.  
  
"I probably should go," Dom said.  
  
"You know, you can stay if you want," Jersey said, moving again, causing Dom to take in a sharp breath.  
  
"You sure?" he said, resting his hands on Jersey's hips.  
  
"Yeah," Jersey said, running her hands over his head and resting them behind his neck.  
  
Dom pulled Jersey, by her hips, close enough so that their noses were touching.  
  
Dom moved his head, kissing Jersey's forehead, nose, and then finally her lips.  
  
Jersey pulled away reluctantly and pressed two of her fingers against his lips.  
  
"I think you need some sleep," Jersey said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Dom said resting his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"You know I'm right," Jersey said, before kissing his forehead and standing up.  
  
As she began walking to the hallway that led to her bedroom, Dom spoke from behind her.  
  
"Can I get a blanket or something?"  
  
Jersey turned around to see Dom lying uncomfortably on her couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jersey said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Trying to get comfy?" Dom offered.  
  
Jersey hesitated a minute, but then spoke.  
  
"You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch," she stated.  
  
"You sure?" Dom muttered, moving to a sitting position on the couch.  
  
"Positive," Jersey said over her shoulder as she turned towards her bedroom.  
  
"Now c'mon," she finished nodding her head towards her room.  
  
Dom stood up and followed Jersey down the hallway to her room.  
  
When they reached her room, Jersey walked to one side of her bed and lay down.  
  
Dom slipped off his shoes and his gray hooded sweatshirt revealing a white wife-beater as Jersey watched him.  
  
When he finished he slid onto the bed and moved close to Jersey.  
  
"Comfy bed," Dom laughed, pulling Jersey to him. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.  
  
Jersey raised one eyebrow and stifled a laugh.  
  
"What?" Dom said, as Jersey lifted her head and moved to rest it on her hand.  
  
"Nothing," she said, laying her arm over Dom's stomach, "you're just a nerd."  
  
"Hey," Dom said, trying to act offended.  
  
"Don't take it personally," Jersey said, moving the arm that propped her head up behind Dom's neck.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Dom answered, "Cuz you're just a spaz."  
  
Jersey was about to reply when Dom cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.  
  
The kiss was gentle at first. Dom raised his hand to Jersey's face and ran his knuckles lightly over her jaw.  
  
As Dom's hand tilted Jersey's head so he could deepen the kiss, it became less gentle.  
  
His other hand ran down her arm and over her stomach and rested incredibly low on her hip.  
  
Jersey took in a sharp breath as Dom trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone.  
  
When his roaming mouth returned to hers, he slid his tongue slowly into her mouth.  
  
A moan escaped from the back of Jersey's throat as Dom moved his hand from her hip up the side of her body.  
  
Dom traced the line of Jersey's lace bra through the thin fabric of her tank top, causing her to struggle for breath.  
  
Jersey thoughtlessly wrapped her arms around Dom's neck as he slid his hand to her hips again.  
  
As Dom's fingers began to fumble with the drawstring on Jersey's pants, the doubts that were in the back of her mind, hit her head on.  
  
Was this what Dom really wanted of was he just upset about Letty? What if all he wanted was a one-night stand. The thought of what it would be like in the morning and everyday after, when she'd have to face him at the garage, made her sick. What if he thought a good fuck was all she was good for and then he wouldn't need her anymore.  
  
Jersey indecisively laid her hand over Dom's to stop him as she broke away from his mouth.  
  
Dom stopped and looked at Jersey; he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Uh...Dom," Jersey said praying he wouldn't be mad, "maybe this isn't the best time to do this."  
  
Jersey waited in silence as she waited for Dom to answer.  
  
"Yea, you're probably right," Dom said and Jersey relaxed.  
  
Dom lay back on the bed and Jersey curled close against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Dom had fallen asleep, but Jersey was still awake.  
  
She carefully lifted her hand off of Dom's torso and lightly ran it over his head. The hair that was beginning to grow prickled against her hand.  
  
Jersey replaced her hand on his chest, smiled to herself and closed her eyes to fall asleep.  
  
hey, just another small A/N, it was cool that you guys thought it was Dom's, but I wouldn't do that to my poor Jersey girl, lol. So yeah, if you didn't catch it, its Vince's. A couple chapters before, in Chapter 26, there's this lil part where Vince pulls Letty up to his home and then....yeah. Then in the previous chapters, Chapter 27, when Letty was acting all weird, she was meant to be waiting for the results of her pregnancy test, that's why you heard a thump in he bathroom, cuz Letty found out she was pregnant.  
  
Thanks again to the people that reviewed and PLZ review again! 


	31. Chapter Thirty

Hey again readers, sry I can't talk long, lol. SpRiNg BrEaK! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
'Jersey sat alone in her dark hotel room. The night outside, like in the hotel room was completely still; not a thing moved or dared to make noise.  
  
The stillness and silence was driving Jersey crazy, but she didn't do anything about it.  
  
It was 11:07, or so the shitty hotel clock read. She was curled on the floor in front of the bed that was as hard as rock. Her back against it, her arms around her legs, and her head resting on her knees. It didn't hurt as much when she sat like that.  
  
She heard two sets of footsteps approach in the night and held her breath.  
  
The loud knock on the door made her jump even though she was expecting it.  
  
Rising slowly, and wincing in intense pain, she stood and limped towards the door.  
  
As she fumbled with the three locks, another knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Hang on," she said hoarsely, burning her throat as she spoke.  
  
Finally getting the locks unlocked, Jersey turned the handle and pulled the door open...'  
  
  
  
Jersey woke with a start, her heart beating wildly and her head pounding.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the light and focused, she found herself in her bedroom, in her apartment and she calmed down.  
  
Remembering the night before, Jersey turned to check on Dom.  
  
Finding the bed next to her empty, Jersey looked toward the clock.  
  
Jersey groaned and covered her eyes with her hand when she read the clock; 8:15.  
  
Jersey dragged herself off her bed and listened for any noise in her apartment.  
  
Not hearing anything and figuring that Dom had left, Jersey's mood dropped.  
  
Jersey yawned and stretched, walking slowly across her room.  
  
Catching a view of her disheveled appearance in the mirror across her room, Jersey said to herself, "Jesus J, you're really not a morning person."  
  
"Yeah, your right, you probably should stick to nights."  
  
Jersey spun around in surprise and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Dom was leaned against the doorframe of Jersey's bedroom with a bowl of Cheerios in one hand, a spoon in the other and an amused smile on his face.  
  
"You ain't looking to hot yourself," Jersey teased back, even though it was a complete lie.  
  
Dom took a bite of the cereal and rolled his eyes at Jersey.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Dom said, still chewing.  
  
"No," Jersey said, walking towards her closet, "I just thought you'd left."  
  
"Nope," he said, "still here."  
  
"Unfortunately," Jersey teased under her breath, but loud enough that Dom could hear her.  
  
Dom straightened in the doorway.  
  
"Just for that, I'm not even gonna offer you a bite of cereal."  
  
"Please?" Jersey said sweetly, giving Dom puppy dog eyes.  
  
Dom took another bite of cereal and Jersey stuck out her bottom lip to pout.  
  
"Fine," Dom sighed, scooping out a spoonful of Cheerios and holding them over the bowl for Jersey.  
  
She smiled sweetly and walked over to Dom, holding her hand out to grab the spoon.  
  
Dom pulled the spoon away from her hand and Jersey stopped in confusion.  
  
"Open up," Dom said, motioning towards her mouth.  
  
Jersey opened her mouth and Dom put the spoonful of Cheerios in it.  
  
"I have a feeling I'm not gonna be able to say no to those eyes," Dom said, leaning against the doorframe again.  
  
Jersey smiled with Cheerios still in her mouth.  
  
Jersey swallowed her bite of cereal and moved even closer to Dom.  
  
Standing on her tiptoes, Jersey lightly kissed Dom on the lips and whispered, "good."  
  
Dom slammed on the brakes as he pulled into a parking space at the garage.  
  
Jersey's hand gripped the side of the passenger seat so hard, her knuckles were white.  
  
The cause of Dom's insane driving, Jersey knew, was because of the fact that today he would have to face Letty and Vince.  
  
Dom slowly shut the car off and took the keys out of the ignition, but his other hand still gripped the steering wheel. Jersey saw as she looked over, that Dom's knuckles were white as well.  
  
The two sat silent in the car for a few minutes; Jersey carefully studying Dom.  
  
He was staring straight ahead, his jaw clenched and his body tense. Jersey couldn't even being to imagine what he was feeling like.  
  
Dom could feel Jersey's eyes watching him.  
  
He looked over at her as she carefully spoke his name.  
  
When their eyes met, Jersey slightly smiled and Dom relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Well, you ready to go?" Dom said, removing his hand from the steering wheel and flexing it to make the pain stop.  
  
"Are you?" Jersey asked quietly, silently praying that Letty and Vince had stayed home.  
  
Dom didn't answer, but instead opened his door and stepped out. Jersey followed and shut her door.  
  
Squinting against the strong sun, Jersey walked to where Dom stood and grabbed his hand for encouragement.  
  
  
  
When the two entered the garage Jersey saw, despite her hopes, that Letty and Vince were working; along with Mia and Leon.  
  
When Leon caught sight of the two, he stopped working on the Toyota in front of him and turned around to face them.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to show," Leon said, over-enunciating the words.  
  
"Screw off," Dom said, his voice rough.  
  
Jersey looked to Mia, who had narrowed her eyes at Jersey and Dom's clasped hands.  
  
Jersey could tell she was putting two and two together in her head.  
  
Leon shrugged and turned back around to continue working.  
  
Jersey caught sight of Letty who was nervously standing back by the back room.  
  
Looking around for Vince, Jersey say him putting some tools back into one of the chests.  
  
After giving Dom one last reassuring hand squeeze, Jersey walked over to Leon and asked if he needed any help.  
  
"Yeah sure," Leon said, "you can grab me a-"   
  
But Jersey wasn't listening, she was watching Letty as she made eye contact with Vince and then slowly began walking towards Dom.  
  
"J?" Leon said, waving a tool in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" she replied tearing her gaze away from Letty and back to Leon.  
  
" Can you get that crescent wrench for me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure."  
  
Jersey walked to a tool chest and opened one of the drawers.  
  
She stopped. Across the garage, Vince and Letty had approached Dom.  
  
Jersey strained her ears to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Can we talk to you a minute?" Letty said, her voce shaking in fear. Vince stood silently next to her, starring at the garage floor.  
  
Dom looked from Letty and Vince over to Jersey.  
  
She met his gaze and her grip tightened on the tool she was holding. 'Oh god, please let this go okay,' she prayed.  
  
Dom looked away and walked into his office, Letty and Vince following behind.  
  
She walked over to Leon and absentmindedly handed him the tool he'd asked for; Jersey couldn't even remember the name for it anymore.  
  
"You know what's going on?" Leon said softly, glancing into the office over the hood of the car.  
  
"Yeah I do," she replied. Jersey left it at that and before he could ask about it, she walked over to Mia.  
  
"Need some help?" she offered. Mia was doing inventory because the store was closed that day.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Mia said, clearly distracted.  
  
Jersey said down on a folding chair and began helping Mia.  
  
Within minutes, while Jersey caught Mia continually glancing towards the office, a worried look on her face, she understood why Mia was distracted. It was because Mia knew about Letty.  
  
'Well of course she knew,' Jersey said to herself, 'she was Letty's best friend.'  
  
"Are you more worried about Letty or Dom?" Jersey inquired quietly.  
  
Her question caught Mia's attention and she quickly turned her head aware from the office and to Jersey.  
  
"What?" Mia asked, her breath catching in her throat and her face full of confusion.  
  
"I know about Letty," Jersey said, handing Mia a list of parts.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Before Jersey could answer, there was movement in the office and Vince, Letty, and Dom walked out.  
  
Letty was furiously wiping at her cheeks and eyes, Vince was still staring at the ground, and Jersey saw that Dom was trying to not let his anger show; even though his hands were clenched at his sides.  
  
Vince walked zombie-like over to Leon to attempt to get back to work and Letty walked quickly over to Mia and Jersey.  
  
Jersey took it as her cue to leave and she stood up, rubbing her hands on her jeans.  
  
Dom silently began to walk towards the open garage door as Jersey watched him.  
  
"Yo, Dom, where you going?" Leon said, stopping him in the doorway.  
  
"The store," Dom said, his voice fierce, before turning around and walking out of the garage without another word.  
  
If anyone else noticed that Dom was lying, they didn't let on. They all knew that the store was closed for the day, but yet no one said anything.  
  
Jersey walked away from Mia and Letty and toward the open garage door to follow Dom.  
  
Before she reached the door, Vince moved in front of her, blocking her way to the door.  
  
"Jers, don't," he said. It was the first time she had heard him speak today and his voice was harsh.  
  
"You gonna stop me V?" she said back, harsher than she meant to.  
  
She pushed past him and walked out into the parking lot, shading her eyes from the sun.  
  
Dom was across the parking lot getting into his Mazda.  
  
Jersey ran over to the car as he started it up.  
  
Dom must not have noticed Jersey approaching, because as she opened the passenger door and slid in, he looked taken aback.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said gruffly, obviously not thrilled that she had followed him.  
  
Jersey looked over at him and shakily licked her lips.  
  
"The store's closed today," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Dom growled under his breath and let out a sigh.  
  
"Fine," he said, none too happy, "buckle up or get out."  
  
Jersey grabbed the harness and buckled herself up.  
  
Immediately after she finished, Dom backed up and tore out of the parking lot and down the street.  
  
  
  
Dom continued driving for ten minutes until he slammed on the brakes on an abandoned road. Jersey recognized the road as the one she had raced on a month ago.  
  
Dom and Jersey sat silently in the car; he was revving the engine and Jersey understood why he drove to this spot.  
  
She instinctively tightened the harness and waited for him to start.  
  
Seconds later, Dom put the car into first and the tires stuck. Jersey closed her eyes as he floored the car and seconds later slammed the car into second.  
  
The car flew down the road faster than Jersey could've ever imagined. With each shift the car flew faster and Jersey understood more.  
  
Dom was so much more than he really seemed. Everyone had warned her how dangerous he was; to remember what he did to her father, but that had all changed. Yeah, Dom could be dangerous, she got that, but she also knew that if the tables were turned and she had been in his place, she would've done the same thing.  
  
Some people thought Dom was just wasting his life away with racing, but they didn't understand.  
  
Dom's father had been a racer, he had taught Dom all he knew, he'd also had to watch his father lose his life to racing.  
  
Dom had dedicated his life to racing in honor of his father, to hold on to what memory was left of him and to never let himself forget his father.  
  
As Dom finally slowed down and came to a stop, he was breathing fast. Jersey knew the answer to that was adrenaline.  
  
Jersey and Dom sat in the car, neither speaking nor moving.  
  
Jersey turned sideways in the car and looked at Dom who was avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she said quietly.  
  
Dom's attention turned back to Jersey as she spoke to him.  
  
"Do what?" he asked back.  
  
Jersey took a deep breath.   
  
"The trucks." 


	32. Chapter Thirty One

um...hi. Well, that wasn't that hard, but then there's the rest to say. First and foremost, I'm sorry! SO SO SO SO sorry for what I did. It's been way too long since I last updated, actually, in about a half-hour; it'll be exactly two months. I have, as usual, my excuses, but this time, there different. They're more of physiological issues and depressive interferences, if you will.  
  
Two days, after the last time I updated, someone that was very close to many of my friends, and to me, decided that her life wasn't worth living anymore, and she gave up. Meaning she committed suicide. After that day, life didn't seem the ways it used to seem. There wasn't exactly a point anymore, true I've had those feelings before, but her death, just seemed to solidify all those thoughts.   
  
Over the next month and a half, I became more worried about helping my friends and making sure they didn't kill themselves, then I did worrying about Dom and Jersey in their imaginative land, where all problems are fixed and the world ends happy. I guess maybe that's where I went wrong. Forgetting something very important in my life, that key something, which just happens to be writing this story. Some people throw themselves into their work when things are bothering them, but I didn't do that. I kept my distance from this story, because, here in Dom and Jersey's world, shit happens, but they deal with it. It's how we portray they actions that makes us the authors and them the characters. They usually don't have to deal with crying all the time, they don't usually have to handle seeing their best guy friends crying their eyes out, they don't have to deal with standing in front of the casket of someone that was alive three days ago. True they may have to face that, but they deal how we want them to. The authors cannot show the rugged emotion that runs through a human, it's not possible.   
  
I realize that I was very unfair to anyone and everyone that enjoys this story, and waits until another update, no matter how off schedule they are. And I'm very sorry, I can understand if you'll be mad, and I'm sorry for that. But at that time in life, and even still now, this story has taken a backseat to keeping my friends with me and enjoying life. Yes, I still plan on updating and writing, maybe not as much as usual, and I know usual ain't a lot anyway. But I hope you'll keep reading, and I really hope you enjoy it and drop me a review to let me know...  
  
From the first word to the last punctuation point, this story, is hereby dedicated to Bonnie Lynn Begalke  
  
102988 -- 32304  
  
Chapter Thirty One  
  
"Race rumors or the news?" Dom asked with a blank expression.  
  
"Little bit of both," she said quietly.  
  
"It was a perfect way to get money, it was practically fail-safe, we sure as hell had the skills, the contacts, everything."  
  
"Did you think the government wouldn't notice Dom?" Jersey interrupted.  
  
"I ignored the threats at first, they kept sending out messages, bout how the people responsible would be prosecuted and go to jail all that bullshit, but I just ignored it. The team started worrying down the line, Mia from the start, then Jesse and Leon and Vince, even Let, but I still didn't listen, I wouldn't hear it.  
  
"I guess it all finally caught up, we were going on our last job, we were gonna take a break after, let the heat pass. We headed out from Race Wars and next thing I know, Let's flipped, Vince's wired to a semi truck and my new buddy's a cop. I'm pretty sure you've heard the rest."  
  
"That doesn't mean what I've heard is the truth," Jersey answered.  
  
"What've you heard?"  
  
"I guess that the cop ran off, but not before getting you guys off."  
  
"Yea," Dom said, "that's the short version."  
  
"Well what's the long version?"   
  
Dom took a deep breath, "It's a pretty long , long version."  
  
"Look like I care?" Jersey said, sounding harsher than she wanted to.  
  
"Racing isn't cheap."  
  
Jersey held back the 'duh!' that pushed against her lips as Dom continued talking.  
  
"You can ask anybody, you even know it yourself, it's expensive. We were and still are the best. To be the best, we have to have the best; and we do. You've seen under the hoods and you've seen what they can do, but it's damn pricey. About two years ago, we were having pretty bad money problems. Lots of debt. Groceries and tune-ups didn't bring in the kind of cash we needed, even with the race money, it still wouldn't add up. I just decided we had to do something about it. I started looking underground for opportunities, job offers and stuff like that. Something both the team could pull and one with a decent payoff. It didn't take long to find one, it seemed made for us.   
  
"The deal was that we'd highjack semi trucks carrying certain stock. It was mostly electronics, DVD players, VCR's, TV's shit like that.  
  
"Well after we'd get the call, we'd drive out to the highway the semi was on. We'd ambush it and knock out the driver for a while. When the driver would wake up, he'd be missing his load and we'd be a lot richer.   
  
"We didn't actually do the selling, we'd just drop the load at a location and when we got there, we got the cash.  
  
"It started to fall apart pretty fast. The government was gonna do this and gonna do that and I guess we all began to worry a little. I pushed them to keep going, pushed them to not worry. I always told them we'd go on a long vacation when we had finished the last job, but it didn't work out that way.  
  
"Things went down the way they went down and it wasn't anywhere close to a happy ending.  
  
"We ran at first, all of us that were left at least. Vince stayed, he didn't have a choice, and Jesse..."  
  
Dom stopped and followed his train of thought silently.  
  
"Leon, Mia, Let and I all went to Mexico. We had a place there, just in case. Things completely fell apart there. There was fighting, screaming, depression, anger, sadness, regret, everything. That's when me and Letty fell apart, there just wasn't a point in it anymore, they all hated me for what happened.  
  
"I remember the one specific night it all hit me. I was sitting on the porch of that shitty house, forgetting all the shit that had happened. Forgetting the fact that my sister cried herself to sleep every night; forgetting that my family hated me; and I remember talking to my father.  
  
"I told him everything, I admitted it all, even though I'm sure he had been looking down and watching it all anyway.  
  
"My dad always used to say, 'Running from yesterday's problems, leaves twice as many for today," and I have no idea how, but I swear I heard him say that in the desert that day. And I suddenly knew what I had to do.  
  
"The next day, I left, no explanations, nothing. I knew I must've made Mia, Leon and Let hate me even more if that had been possible.  
  
"Getting to L.A. was the easy part, turning myself in was much harder than I could've ever imagined. I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. I told myself in the beginning that if one person took it all, it had to be me, and there I was facing it all. But standing in front of that station, it didn't matter anymore, I understood that I was going to take it all, and I deserved it.  
  
"All the cops went crazy when I walked in, it took them a while to cuff me because they were in shock.  
  
"They put me in a holding cell until they could transfer me to the county jail. I got the regular 'one call' shit, I remember calling Mia, I told her that everyone was going to be okay, that everything was going to get better.  
  
Within the first week I had a lawyer and the preliminary hearing was set for a week later. They didn't waste much time. The state charged me with stealing, holding, receiving and selling government property, obstruction of justice, seven attempts of battery on the truck drivers, grand auto left, destruction of government property, the list went on.  
  
The case didn't make it past the preliminary hearing, it should've, but it didn't. It was all based on circumstantial evidence and probable cause. Brian was key, and he was long gone by then. He was the one witness and he had hard evidence, his testimony was supposed to put me away, but he was gone. I owe him a lot for that.  
  
After the trial and after everyone came back, we tried to get back to normal. It didn't work at all. There was no 'getting back to normal', it was all so different, so much had changed. Things never went back to normal and they never are going to. Over the last year and a half, I guess we've all learned to except that things aren't ever gonna be like they were, and we've learned to live with it for now."  
  
Dom took a deep breath, and Jersey knew he was finished. Her mind was blank, she couldn't think of anything to do or say. She wanted to pull Dom close and let him know she cared, but she couldn't make herself do that, she couldn't. She also wanted to know more, she wanted to know how he felt about knowing that he had caused all this, but she didn't dare ask any further. She kept her mouth shut and prayed that Dom wouldn't want a response.  
  
Dom knew the minute he started talking; he should've stopped. He should've cut her off before she finished the question. He should've made up a quick lie to make her forget the topic, but he knew he couldn't have done that. He couldn't lie to Jersey, at least not anymore, he just couldn't. He felt so connected to her, he felt like they had known each other forever, not just for five or six months. Something about Jersey was so different then anyone else he knew, and he couldn't get enough of it.   
  
Dom put the car back in gear and started slowly driving home. Right before he reached the country road that would bring them to the main road and then eventually back into the city, Jersey spoke.  
  
"Stop," she said. Her voice as even as it was forceful.  
  
Dom complied and turned to look at Jersey.  
  
She silently slid towards him. The low counsel allowed her to get close to him. The shift hit her knee as she turned to face him.  
  
She brought her hand against the side of his face and ran her thumb along his cheekbone.  
  
She gently pulled Dom's face closer to hers, before she kissed him.  
  
Dom ran his hand through Jersey's hair and rested it at the nape of her neck as he kissed her back.  
  
Jersey finally pulled away and rested her forehead against Dom's.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, her breath running over his skin.  
  
"For what?" Dom asked confused.  
  
"For being honest with me, for telling me the truth."  
  
"Welcome to Toretto's, what can I get for you two today?" Jersey said cheerfully to the couple that had just sat down at one of the sidewalk tables in front of the cafe.  
  
It was another scorching L.A. day and Jersey felt a trickle of sweat run down her back as she waited for the couple to order. They both looked about in their late twenties, maybe early thirties and the woman was clearly pregnant.   
  
At the sight of the woman's belly, Jersey's mind drifted to Letty and her doctor's appointment today. Jersey had offered to fill in for Letty so she and Vince could go to the doctor together.  
  
Over the past few weeks, Dom, surprisingly, along with the rest of the team, had been nothing but supportive for Letty and Vince. Dom, Vince, and Letty had decided that Letty should stay out of the garage, and stick to only a few days a week at the cafe.   
  
Dom was still unsure and uneasy about the idea of a baby on the team, especially his best friend and his ex-girlfriends baby, but he only told these thoughts to Jersey. He had told her that she was the only one that he trusted to talk to about that kind of stuff.  
  
Dom had become pretty detached over the weeks. He left for the garage early in the morning and when he actually come home, it was way after everyone was asleep.   
  
Jersey had been spending most nights at the house, in Dom's room, but she didn't really see the point anymore. He came home after she was asleep, no matter how late she stayed up to wait for him, and he was long gone by the time she had gotten up.  
  
Mia was nothing short of overjoyed at the thought of a baby, while Leon was pretty quiet and agreeable with the whole thing.  
  
After Jersey had taken the couple's order, she returned to the shade of the cafe building.  
  
While Jersey was getting the order ready, she heard one of the team's car approach. After being around them so much, it wasn't hard for her to recognize a team car when she heard one.   
  
Figuring it was Letty and Vince back from the doctors, Jersey turned to look.  
  
As she had thought, Vince had just pulled into a parking spot out front.  
  
Letty and Vince both had smiles on their faces when they got out of the car. Jersey smiled to herself as they walked into the cafe.  
  
"Hola mami y papi," Jersey said when they reached the counter.  
  
"Hola chica," Vince answered, "Cómo vives?"  
  
Jersey and Letty laughed.  
  
"I guess the Spanish works better on you, huh?" Jersey said.  
  
"Nah," Letty cut in, "I'm just rubbing off on him."  
  
"Oh no, I'm becoming a chick," Vince teased.  
  
Letty reached out to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  
  
Resting his chin on the top of her head and his hands on her belly, Vince asked, "Been busy?"  
  
"Nope, not really," Jersey sighed, motioning to the plates behind her, "but I gotta run these to that couple our there."  
  
"I'll do it," Letty offered.  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, not a problem," Letty said, walking around the counter to get the plates, "Just head back to the garage with Vince, I got everything here."  
  
"You sure?" Jersey and Vince asked in unison.  
  
Letty let out an exhasperated sigh, "Yes, I'm positive, now just go," she laughed.  
  
"If you need anything-" Vince started.  
  
Letty cut him off, "If I need anything, I'll go call one of my other 62 boyfriends to come rescue me from distress and me and him can ride of together into the sunset on a black stallion."  
  
"Letty," Vince warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Letty laughed as she picked up the plates and walked back around the counter, "If I need anything I'll call."  
  
She laughed again before walking up to Vince, kissing his lightly on the cheek and stepping outside.  
  
"We better go before I change my mind," Vince said, making Jersey smile.  
  
"Fine with me," Jersey said, pulling her hair off of the back of her neck and reaching over the counter to grab her sketchbook.  
  
Letty waved as Vince pulled out of the parking spot.  
  
Jersey rested her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. The cold air coming from the air conditioner felt wonderful.  
  
"You look tired," Vince said.  
  
Jersey opened her eyes, "Yeah, I've been trying to stay up to see Dom when he gets home, but it ain't really working."  
  
"Yeah, he does that a lot when shit is bothering him. In his garage, he can forget anything and everything for a while. I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
Jersey nodded her head.  
  
"So how was the doctor's appointment?" she asked, sitting up and trying to change the subject.  
  
"It was really strange, interesting, but strange. We got to hear the heartbeat and when I heard it, it was like a punch in the stomach. Like it's really real and this is really happening.  
  
Jersey smiled and rested her head against the back of the seat again while she listened to Vince talk. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

hi again everyone!  
  
The computer broke again and it only took a month to get it fixed this time, hehe.....seriously.  
  
I couldn't wait to get back on here! I missed so many new stories and I hate that! I swear, I'm gonna stay up for a week reading all these awesome new stories!   
  
In my defense: I was stuck for quite a long time about this story, I even started a different story, to see if it would help this one, but then while I was talking to someone, they said something that stuck in my head. It was "Don't do it just to do it, do it so its important to you" It kinda stuck with me, kuz I mean I'm not just gonna write my story so I can update it, even though I know I should and I'm sorry to anyone that I drove crazy by my sporadic updating, but I should write the story so its important to me. And I guess if it takes me almost two months to write chapters that I can say I'm proud of, then so be it. I'd rather do all I can to write it how I want, then to half-ass it just for someone else. I'm not sure, maybe I'm just crazy.   
  
Chapter Thirty Two  
  
"I'm heading home Jers," Leon said, leaning against the car she was under.  
  
As she rolled out from underneath it, Vince walked up beside Leon.  
  
"Kay, guys, I'm gonna head back to my place tonight."  
  
"Aight," Vince said, "make sure you get some sleep tonight."  
  
"Yeah, he's right," Leon added, "You do need some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, guys," Jersey said.  
  
"Yeah," they both said firmly.  
  
Once the guys left, the garage was silent except for the sound of Jersey's tools. She and Dom where the only ones left at the garage but Dom, like he had been all day, was in his office.  
  
While she worked, the sketch she had drawn earlier drifted into her mind.  
  
The image had come to her while she was staring out onto the street.  
  
At that moment, there hadn't been anyone at the cafe and she had been daydreaming.  
  
The paint job was red, blood red, the kind that made your skin crawl, the kind that captured your eyes and dared them to look away.  
  
The detail was a mix of black, white, and silver. Twisted and turned around the car at angles that no one dare begin to copy. It started at the chassis and wound its way around the car on both sides until it met in the back and formed her name in silver. The rest of the silver and white accented the black vine and created little vines of their own.  
  
This hadn't been the first time the images of this car had come to mind. She had envisioned this car since she first started street racing, but not as crisp and clear as it had been today.  
  
In her sketchbook, she had many versions of the car. But today's drawing was the closest to the image in her mind.  
  
The drawing reminded Jersey of her life. The red being the anger, hate, and despise. The vines being her way out, her happiness and also the twisted life she lived.  
  
Thinking about her life, Jersey came back to the thing that had been eating at her for the last few weeks.  
  
She was falling behind. She was no where near where she needed to be, and wasn't any closer to finishing what she had to do.  
  
"The guys head home?" Dom's voice asked from somewhere inside the garage.  
  
"Yea," Jersey said, her voice muffled from beneath the car, "about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh," Dom replied, the emotion in his voice unidentifiable.  
  
The silence ended when he spoke again.  
  
"You're here pretty late tonight."  
  
"Yea, I just needed to finish some things. I think I'm gonna be heading back to the apartment soon anyway."  
  
"Your apartment?" Dom questioned. Jersey couldn't help but wish that there was disappointment in his voice. Something or anything to tell her that he did care.  
  
"Yeah, my apartment," she said through her clenched teeth. She had a right to be annoyed, didn't she? He didn't just expect her to be at the house every night, could he? It wasn't like there was anything to keep her there at anyway. Mia, Letty, Leon, and Vince were like her family now, but she saw them all during the day nonetheless.  
  
"Something wrong Jersey?" Dom asked, not sounding like he gave a damn.  
  
"Nothing at all," she responded, forgetting to take the sarcasm out of her voice before she spoke.  
  
Almost instantly, Jersey saw Dom squat down next to the car, and look at her.   
  
She knew he expected her to talk, but Jersey continued working, acting as if he wasn't there. The more she worked, the more irritated Dom became.  
  
"Can I help you Dom, or do you just feel like sitting there and acting like your big shit."  
  
As soon as the last word left Jersey's mouth, she felt Dom's death grip on her ankles and he violently pulled her out from underneath the car.  
  
The anger was evident in his eyes and Jersey instantly knew that she had pushed the wrong button.   
  
"What is wrong?" he repeated slowly, his low voice gravelly.  
  
Jersey repeated, "nothing," again and tried to pull herself back under the car, tool in hand.  
  
Dom kept his grip on her ankles and grabbed the tool out of her hand. He then tossed it and the tool clattered across the garage floor.  
  
"That's fine," Jersey sighed, "I was almost done anyway."  
  
Jersey took advantage of the fact that Dom had let go of her ankles and stood up. He stood up also.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Dom asked as she bent over to pick up the tool.  
  
"Look, Dominic," she said, walking up close to him; facing him, "It's nothing, or at least, nothing that a good night sleep won't get rid of."   
  
"Well, why can't that good night sleep be at my place," Dom teased seductively.  
  
"I'd rather sleep alone at my place, then sleep alone at yours," Jersey responded with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Jersey-" Dom started.  
  
Jersey knew that he was about to apologize, but suddenly, she didn't want him to.  
  
"Don't worry about it Dominic, if it makes you feel any better, I got stuff at home to get done, I've just been putting it off for a while."  
  
"Are you sure, cause, I mean, I've been busy and all that, but-"  
  
"Really Dom, no big deal."  
  
Jersey moved closer to Dom and ran her hand over his muscled arm as she kissed him.  
  
When she finally pulled away, Dom smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Now, what was that for?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask you," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh really," Dom laughed, "is that how this works?"  
  
"Well," Jersey said playfully, "I was hoping to use my feminine charm, but since I don't got that, I thought I'd just try to seduce you."  
  
Jersey waited as Dom seemed to contemplate her joking offer.  
  
"Well," Dom said slowly, his eyes moving over her body as his hands moved on her hips, "It just depends on the favor."  
  
"Well, you know hoe tomorrow, everyone is working in the morning and taking the afternoon off?"  
  
Jersey ran her hand up his arm, over his shoulder, and down his chest until she reached the waistband of his pants. Dom swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"Do you think I could maybe work in the afternoon instead?"  
  
"Hot date?" Dom teased trying to keep his control.  
  
"Oh yea," Jersey kidded back, "with my brother."  
  
Dom laughed and kissed her forehead, if he didn't get away from her soon, their work would have to take a backseat to what he was thinking about now.  
  
"Sure Jers, no problem at all, just remember to lock up when your done."  
  
"Will do Dom."  
  
Dom regretfully let Jersey go and was about to mumble some shit about how he had stuff to get done, when Jersey spoke.  
  
"I'll have to remember that next time," she said to him.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"That attempting to seduce you really does work," she said laughing.  
  
"Next time, try the charm," he said back, turning around trying to hide what she didn't need to see.  
  
"And why's that?"'  
  
"Because you have me hard as hell and I was about to give you anything you wanted."  
  
Jersey felt the heat on her cheeks and only a little of it was because of embarrassment.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll leave the two of you to get down to business," she teased shamelessly.  
  
"Oh yea, thanks," replied Dom sarcastically.  
  
Jersey laughed again.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow after work then?" Dom said stiffly, cursing his loss of control. "You still gonna be there for the barbeque?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll try," she said, grabbing her stuff so she could leave.  
  
Before she did leave, Jersey poked her head into Dom's office. He looked up when she said his name.  
  
With a mischievous smile, she continued, "Say the Pledge of Allegiance, I heard that it helps."  
  
And with a laugh, she walked out of his office and headed home. 


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree

-Hey readers! This is going to be my last update for a while, I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks. We're going to Washington, Oregon, and California if you were wondering...   
  
-I hope you enjoy this chapter, and just so you don't get a withdrawl or nothing (hehe, my dumb ego), I've decided to post the first chapter of another story I've been working on. I only have a little of the story written, but I thought that I'd give you guys a sneak peak. The story is called 'We Never Change' (title inspired by Coldplay's song... We Never Change... duh right?). It's a story about what happens when we're left alone to figure out who we are... I hope you read it, I'll only have the first chapter posted, so check it out... I'll hopefully be writing more if it gets a good response! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Luv ya!   
  
Extra special thanks to cheerthis95.. kuz your awesome! Thank you SO much for all your great reviews! :)  
  
Chapter Thirty Three  
  
The parking lot was empty, as she assumed it would be. The team had all headed home from the afternoon to enjoy a barbeque before they went to the races.  
  
Jersey couldn't help but wish that she was with Dom and the team, instead of here.  
  
For the millionth time, Jersey questioned the decision that had lead her to this. Over and over, she had gone through every detail, but nothing was ever different.  
  
She scolded herself for thinking too much and went into the garage to work.  
  
Harry's was busy today, Mia thought, at least busier than it normally was. Along with the red Ford and the other cars usually parked there, there was an array of different ones.  
  
Bringing her attention back to the ever-familiar red truck, that she had parked next to, forgotten memories came to her mind. Almost everyday for three weeks she had seen that truck.   
  
'And the person inside,' her mind conveniently reminded her. Every day, same time, same question, same order.   
  
'Tuna on white, no crust,' his voice said in her mind. A voice too familiar, considering it had been almost two years since she had heard it, aside from the memories. For the longest time, that voice and the face it came from had been ever present in her mind. Against her will, she had relieved that day over and over. 'Please help me, Mia, you are the only one who can help me now,' and she had helped him, helped him ruin her life.   
  
Shaking her head to forget her thoughts, Mia walked into the store.  
  
Just as Jersey hit the copy button on the machine for the last paper, her cell phone rang. The computerized tone echoed through the silent library.  
  
Jersey glanced around and met the accusing glare of the prim and proper librarian.  
  
The look clearly said that the librarian didn't think that Jersey had read a book in her life, much less did she belong in a library.  
  
As Jersey reached into the back pocket of her baggy black pants and grabbed her phone, a group of kids in the corner started laughing and the librarian turned her attention to them.  
  
Putting the phone to her ear, and using her hair to cover it, Jersey answered.  
  
"What colors?"  
  
Jersey's adrenaline spiked as she heard Dom's voice and she was sure he knew.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"That last sketch in that book of yours, what colors are in it?"  
  
"How'd you get my sketchbook?" Jersey whispered sharply.  
  
"You left it at the garage the other night, I took it home so I could give it to you at the barbeque."  
  
"And let me guess," she responded, "it just happened to fall open."  
  
"Well of course," Dom said, not at all convincing her.  
  
Jersey laughed, "It's a candy apple red base, the vine is a basic black, and dull silver and whites outline the vines."  
  
"It's really good you know," Dom said back to her.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling.  
  
"Uh, Dom?" she tested.  
  
"Yeah Jersey."  
  
She stood up and grabbed the last piece of paper from the machine.   
  
"About that barbeque..."  
  
Around the store, Mia saw people that she recognized from the races and others she didn't know. She reached into her purse and her hand wrapped around the large roll of cash. The final payment. It had taken two years to pay off the so-called tab at Harry's. After all the parts they had ordered and all the money they owed, it was a surprise it didn't take them longer. All the money from the garage, from the store, and most from the races went to paying back Harry.   
  
Usually Dom was the one who brought the cash in, but today he had asked her to do it because he was busy with the barbeque. For the hundredth time, Mia worried about how they were doing without her to cook. But, the thought of a laughing Dom up to his elbows in chicken made Mia smile. She loved it when Dom smiled and laughed, he had been doing it more often now that Jersey was around. He seemed so happy whenever she was around or whenever he talked about her. He was also in good moods more often.  
  
Spotting Harry over by a display of NOS cans, Mia started walking towards him. He was with a group of Chinese racers, but he smiled when he saw her. Mia held up the roll of money and Harry motioned her towards the counter. Leaning against the counter to wait for Harry, Mia studied the people in the store.   
  
Rico, a mechanic from Hector's team, was flirting shamelessly with a girl behind the counter.   
  
One of Edwin's girls Monica was looking at fuchsia seat covers. As Mia's gaze continued through the store, she saw something that made her heart stop. He was there, but he couldn't be; he just couldn't be. But yet, there he was; all six feet four inches of him. Standing there with his Cali boy blond hair and his clear blue eyes.  
  
"Mia!" a voice yelled. Mia jerked her head toward the voice in surprise. The voice belonged to Harry. Whipping her head back to where she saw him, he heart sank when she realized he was gone. She frantically gazed around the store again, searching for him, but didn't find him.  
  
"Mia, what's wrong?" Harry's voice asked her. Mia pulled her gaze back to Harry, but still her mind was somewhere else.  
  
Her mind was elsewhere else as she paid the last of the debt to Harry, her mind was elsewhere as she drove to the garage to drop off the receipt from Harry's, and her mind was still elsewhere when she walked into Dom's office to find she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hi Jersey."  
  
She froze as the voice spoke.  
  
'Shit, shit, shit,' her mind yelled as she identified that voice.  
  
Mia was supposed to be at the house, what the hell was she doing here.  
  
Thinking quickly, Jersey spun around to face Mia.  
  
"Hey Mia," she said, pasting a smile on her face to hide her nerves.  
  
Meeting Mia's gaze, Jersey knew that something wasn't right with her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jersey asked, inching the desk drawer she had opened earlier closed.  
  
Mia jerked her head back up to look at Jersey.  
  
"No," she said loudly, but then spoke quieter, "No, nothing's wrong."  
  
The tone of her voice clearly told Jersey that something was wrong.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
Jersey searched around the office and racked her mind for an excuse. When her eyes landed on a pen sitting on Dom's desk, she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Do you know where there's a piece of blank paper?" Jersey asked, praying Mia believed her, she continued. " I came in here to leave Dom a note and I found the pen, just not the paper."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure."  
  
Mia walked over to a file cabinet opposite Dom's desk, opened a drawer, and rummaged around inside it.  
  
While Mia searched, Jersey kept pushing Dom's desk drawer closed. It was so close.  
  
As Mia produced the paper, Jersey moved her knee one more time and the drawers closed at the same time.  
  
As Mia handed her the paper, Jersey explained.  
  
"I can't make it to the barbeque tonight and when I told Dom, he sounded kinda ticked. I was just gonna leave him a note to say I was sorry about it."  
  
Mia just nodded, not making a sound.  
  
Jersey wasn't sure if Mia believed her or she was just to distracted to question her motives.  
  
"Well, I'm on my way out," Jersey said after Mia had watched her write the note and set it on Dom's desk.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she heard her voice respond, "I just had to drop this off."  
  
Mia pulled the receipt from her purse and threw it onto Dom's desk.  
  
Jersey followed Mia out, picking up her stuff, shutting off the lights, and locking the doors,  
  
As Mia sat in her car and watched Jersey drive out of the parking lot, she cursed herself for her behavior. She always did this.  
  
When he first left, she had thought she'd seen him time after time. Sometimes he had even spoke to her, but it was all a dream. Just like today, she told herself, it was just another dream.  
  
As Mia started the car and drove towards home, she tried to ignore her voice in her head repeating the same question.  
  
"But why did he seem so real today?" 


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Well, here is yet another chapter of The Linder Lie, i know, i know, its been a while, and this chapter isn't the best, but i just got home from vacation... I'm to out of it to care now, im sure i will later... I hope you enjoy this chap... drop a review n let me know!  
I'll try to update 'we never change' whenever i find time! I hope you've read (hint hint) and enjoyed the start of that story as well!  
  
Special thanks goes out to my giirliie Megan... for yet again, kicking my ass with writing and annoying the hell outta me to write my story... I swear, ill forever have your voice in my head..."write your story... write your story....write your story!" Love ya girl! Glad your back  
  


Chapter Thirty Four

_'She didn't know who they were, she had no idea. Right now, Jersey didn't care. Breathing, let alone standing, hurt like hell and these fuckers decided to visit her now of all times. One was taller than the other. The taller one was older looking too.  
"Good evening," the taller and older one said, "Are you Jersey Linder?" 'Evening?' Jersey thought, 'Yea, okay, more like shitty fucking midnight.' Jersey forced herself to nod in response to the man's question.  
"Can we come in?" 'Oh sure, why the hell not?" she thought, 'It's not like you guys are strangers or nothing.' Jersey tried to talk, but her voice caught in her throat; causing her to cough. The coughing brought more blood up into her mouth.  
Wiping the blood in her mouth on her already bloody arm, Jersey looked up.  
The one who'd spoken to her didn't flinch, but the other one, who was almost hiding behind the taller of the two, went pale.  
She tried to speak again, and it came out so softly, she didn't think the man would hear her.  
"What do you want?" "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you or anything." Jersey inwardly laughed at his choice of words.  
"Not much else you could do," Jersey said, deciding not to share her feelings toward him at the moment.  
"Yeah, I see that," he said back.  
'Oh what the hell,' she thought, 'not much else that could fuck up my night tonight.' "Come on in."_

"Jersey!" Letty yelled.  
Dazed from her memory, Jersey jerked her head up to see where the voice had originated.  
Before she could blink, her head slammed into the hood of the Camero she'd been working on.  
As she hit it, she saw a flash of light and the room spun.  
"Oh shit," Jersey heard Letty said, as she started towards her.  
"Aw fuck," Jersey swore, as her head started throbbing. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to hide tears of pain.  
From somewhere inside the garage, Leon chuckled.  
Holding the top of her head and still wincing in pain, Jersey clenched her teeth.  
"Real fucking funny shit head." Vince laughed at Jersey's comment.  
"Shut up guys," Dom's voice said and Jersey heard him hit one of the guys. He then quickly walked toward her.  
"Here baby, let me see," Dom said quietly to her, trying to pry her hands away from her head.  
"Shit," Letty repeated from somewhere, "I'm sorry." Her head still pounded, but the pain seemed to lessen. She let Dom pull her arms away.  
He looked at the top of her head before saying, "C'mon, let's go get some ice." Jersey obediently followed Dom toward the back door.  
"Poor Jersey girl," Leon teased, using the nickname he'd picked out for her, "I didn't feel a thing." "Oh, but you will pumpkin," she responded before following Dom outside.

Dom sat Jersey on a bench as he reached into an old freezer and pulled out an icepack.  
"We've had our share of smashed fingers and split knuckles, so we just keep some ice out here all the time," Dom explained, resting the icepack carefully on her head.

After about ten minutes, Dom squeezed her hand and asked if it felt any better.  
"Yeah, it does," she said, and it actually did. "Thanks for the ice." "No problem baby," Dom said, putting the pack back in the freezer after she handed it to him.  
"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Dom asked.  
"No," Jersey said, "but you could kiss me." Dom did just that, he kissed her.  
When he pulled away, Dom sighed and ran his hand over his head.  
"I don't know how I handle it." "Handle what?" Jersey asked.  
"Kissing you like that, I don't know why I just don't go haul you off into the storage room and lock the door." "Sounds like a plan," Jersey teased, "How about we wait until the world stops spinning?" "Wouldn't tempt me if I was you," Dom said laughing.  
"What exactly is this?" Jersey asked Dom. "You and me?" "I've been wondering the same thing," he said back, "but whatever it is, I'm sure as hell having fun." Jersey laughed.  
"Yeah, me too." She laughed again and kissed him.  
"Ready to go beat up Leon?" Dom asked when she pulled away.  
"Oh, you bet I am baby," Jersey laughed.

The only thing Jersey could think was 'wow.' It was the only work that had rang through her mind all night.  
The papers were spread out before her on the floor. She sat in the middle of them, trying to sort them all out. When she'd photo copied the two folders from Dom's desk, two weeks ago, she hadn't given a thought to keep them in order. She'd been more worried about getting them copied and put back into the drawer than anything else.  
"Wow," she whispered aloud for what must've been the hundredth time that night.  
Glancing over at the two pitiful piles she'd started, one marked J. Nevarez and the other B O'Conner, she sighed heavily. There was no way she'd finish this tonight, she thought hopelessly.  
Her attention turned elsewhere when she heard the knock on her door.  
Standing up and giving the mess of papers a last fleeting glance, she started for the door.  
Jersey did a double take as she looked at the clock. 2:13? She had no idea she'd been working this long, it was a wonder she wasn't exhausted.  
An impatient second knock came at the door.  
"Yeah, hold up," Jersey said, doubting the person at the door could hear her.  
Quickly unlocking the two deadbolts and the chain lock, Jersey grabbed the handle.  
She opened the door to find Dom, his fist raised, ready to knock a third time.  
"Impatient aren't we?" Jersey teased with a bemused smile on her face.  
Dom just smiled De ja vú. Jersey thought remembering the night Dom showed up at her door to tell her about Letty.  
Tonight, Dom had on a gray mechanic's suit, with the top undone and hanging at his waist. The wife beater he wore was full of grease, oil, and he smelled faintly of car wax.  
Dom said something and Jersey quickly returned her gaze to his face.  
"Huh?" "I said, come with me," he said, looking anxious. Jersey couldn't figure out why.  
"What?" she said confused, "Why?" "Just please come with me," Dom requested, "Just trust me." "Alright," Jersey sighed. Finding a pair of black flip flops and slipping them on, Jersey followed Dom out her door.

Walking down the stairs, Dom walked a couple steps ahead of her, which gave her an idea.  
"What the hell?" Dom half yelled, half laughed as Jersey jumped on his back. Her bare thighs pressed against his hip bones.  
"You smell like the garage," Jersey said, her breath on Dom's neck.  
"Yeah," he said back.  
"Were you at the garage?" "Yeah," he repeated.  
"At 2 in the morning?!" "Yeah," Dom repeated again in the same monotone as before.

"So where we going?" Jersey asked once they were both in Dom's car and out of her apartment driveway.  
"You'll see in a few minutes."

After Dom had pulled into a dark parking lot and shut off the car, Jersey had gotten out to investigate. Recognizing the familiar building almost immediately, Jersey turned back towards the car.  
"What are we doing at the garage?" Jersey yelled to Dom, who was rummaging around in his car for something.  
"Keep your pants on Jers, I'll be there in a minute," Dom's muffled voice yelled back to her.  
Smiling at Dom's use of her saying, Jersey looked down and laughed.  
"Uh, Dom..." Jersey said, faking nervousness in her voice.  
"Yeah?" Dom said, exasperatedly. He'd evidently found what he needed, because he'd gotten out of the car.  
"I'm not wearing any pants," she said sheepishly.  
Dom froze. He fumbled with the flashlight and when he got it turned on, he shone it at Jersey. He just about swallowed his tongue.  
"What are you wearing?" he asked.  
Jersey looked down at her gray, 'Faster's Better' shirt that but-off mid-thigh. Though the shirt covered it, underneath, she was wearing black boy short underwear.  
"PJs," Jersey answered simply with a smile.  
Dom rolled his eyes as he walked toward her.  
"Are you ready?" Dom said when he got to her side and they started walking.  
"Guess so," Jersey answered, not sure what she was about to get herself into.


End file.
